Enamorate del diablo
by Ola-chan
Summary: Nadie tiene peor suerte que Eren ,él mismo lo comprueba cuando decidió jugar un juego "inocente" la noche de Halloween. Ahora tendrá que ocultar a la extraña persona que invocó quien además dice conocerlo mejor que nadie. Hasta que Levi decide comenzar todo de nuevo para poder estar junto a quien amo a través de los siglos y por quien mataría a cualquiera. /RIREN/completo
1. Dulce o truco

**Aquí traigo otro nuevo fic, este tendrá solo tres o cuatro capítulos. **

**Ahh, por cierto. Aquí habrán muchas parejas hetero**

**:P si lo se :P *se muere* **

***resucita***

**no se preocupen, Levi los pondrá a todos en su lugar incluyendo a su homofóbico Eren 3 3 de eso se trata este fic, así que las verdaderas parejas saldrán a la luz sin que se den cuenta.**

**EL GENERO ES YAOI **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

***Sumy es seme*(?) XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Cómo invocar su demonio guardián en seis pasos. **

**Paso uno: Trace un circulo**

**Paso dos: Dibuje algún signo como el de los conjuros. Cualquier opción es viable. **

**Paso tres: Compre velas y artículos para adornar su círculo. (Necesita un objeto de sacrificio, algo preciado, como un diario o los dulces que recolecte )**

**Paso cuatro: Purifique el circulo con una escoba, limpiando cualquier tipo de espíritus malos alrededor del mismo.**

**Paso cinco: Repita: "En nombre del ser oscuro que vive encerrado dentro de esa joya de cristal, te llamo para que despiertes de tu sueño y vengas a cumplir mi petición. Luego podrás dejas tu encierro o quedarte oculto bajo mi lecho"**

**Paso seis: Estas acciones deben realizarse en la noche del 31 de octubre**

**NOTA: Juego apto para niños mayores de 12 años. **

**No vendrá nadie XD**

**Páselo bien en familia.**

**Felices fiestas.**

**"El hombre mas fuerte...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obviamente Eren no leyó la nota al final del folleto. Prefirió tirarlo al cubo de basura de la sala de espera de la tienda de disfraces.

—Tardan mucho —se quejó Jean aun con el uniforme de la preparatoria— no entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

—Viniste por Mikasa —le recordó Connie

—Ella es mi novia —recrimino Eren levantándose rápidamente de su asiento— no trates de echarle ojitos cara de caballo.

—Cálmense —dijo Armin sin apartar la vista de su libro— es la quinta vez que ambos tratan de pelear.

—Estamos listas —una voz femenina se dejó escuchar con gracia

Historia y Annie fueron las primeras en salir vestidas de brujas, Sasha se atoro en la entrada por su disfraz de calabaza y Mikasa tuvo que traerla a rastras. Ella al igual que Ymir escogió la ropa de vampiresa.

—No pienso pagar por ti hermana —replico Armin señalando la costosa capa de Historia

—Cada quien paga por su novia, menos Jean —se burló Ymir abrazando a Historia por la cintura— debiste traer a Marco.

—Creí que vestiríamos igual —chillo Eren con decepción— me costó mucho pedir esos uniformes.

—Esa cosa que escogiste paso de moda hace mucho —le dijo Jean

Te hablo en Mikasa

—Alguien que escoge uniformes con cajas de metal como tú, no vale nada

—Equipo tridimensional —gruño el castaño mostrándole la etiqueta de su paquete— es costoso viene incluido con las alas de la libertad.

-Idiota

—¡NO me llames idiota, caballo estúpido!

—¡Estas flaco Jaeger! No podrías siquiera cargar con esa cosa

—Mejor solo que mal acompañado

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir!?

—A ti te gusta Marco

Las risas de los demás se calmaron luego de escuchar aquello. Jean agarro la corbata de Eren acercando su rostro muy cerca el ojiverde.

—Cálmense —replico Mikasa

—¿Desde cuándo estas de su lado? —pregunto Eren

—Desde que estoy contigo

Armin tuvo que interponerse entre aquel extraño trio. Finalmente compararon lo necesario y fueron a la cafetería de Hanji para comer la especialidad de la casa.

—Bert realizara la fiesta en su casa —susurro Connie— nos invitó con una condición. Ente Jean y Eren solo podrá ir uno de ellos. No quiere problemas.

—¿sabían que Mikasa piensa terminarlo esta noche? —Continuo Sasha— además el directo lo suspenderá una semana, y lo despidieron del trabajo.

—Pobre. Tiene una suerte.

—Cállense —regaño Annie— allí viene ellos, pueden escucharnos.

—Sera una gran fiesta —el castaño venía con Mikasa del brazo— ¿De qué hablan?

—De nada

—Debo ir a casa, mi madre me espera para que la ayude con los dulces —el ojiverde se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikasa y chocando las manos con los demás.

Habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Todos ellos, de una u otra forma se conocieron por casualidad y desde entonces no se separaron ni un instante.

Con el tiempo cada uno escogió a su pareja, lo más doloroso fue cuando hicieron a un lado a cierto pecoso por sus gustos algo extraños.

Con una educación en la preparatoria católica, cualquier tipo de desviación como la tuvo Marco era recibida como un tipo de sacrilegio.

El único que se animó a seguir hablando con él fue Jean, y toda esa falsa amistad duro una semana. El ojimiel no pudo soportar la burla de sus amigos y termino por degradarlo al rincón del olvido.

Desde el punto de vista de Eren, algo, faltaba en cada uno de ellos.

A veces sentía que los conocía desde hace mucho antes de nacer y cuando llegaron a ese mundo las cosas se averiaron por lo cual cada uno termino con la persona equivocada.

Llego a su hogar depositando su paquete de ropa en la puerta. Cuando entro pudo sentir el olor de los dulces caseros que Carla Jaeger, su madre, preparaba para esas fechas.

—¿Qué es esta hoja? —pregunto al ver los diez folletos sobre la cómoda

—Unos niños los repartían en la calle, pase diez veces por el lugar —la castaña abrió el estante superior extrayendo un paquete de galletas— ¿Cómo te fue con Mikasa?

—Más menos, cada día está más tensa

—Todavía son jóvenes

—"_El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_" —leyó Eren al final de la hoja— recibí uno de estos en la tienda de disfraces a la que fuimos—arrugo cada papelito para tirarlo a la basura— es algo tétrico desde mi punto de vista

—Al igual que tu llave —dijo Carla reprobatoriamente— debes tirarla, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese sujeto

—Era mi padre

—Que en paz descanse

— ¡mamá! —el castaño se levantó indignado— iré a cambiarme, nos vemos luego.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente para no escuchar el sermón que Carla comenzaba desde la sala.

Adentro se sintió más libre. Rodeado de retratos de artistas famosos y pinturas del mar, encendió la vieja computadora que tenía.

Dos mensajes de la pelinegra aguardaban desde su Facebook.

**Lo siento. **

**Después de mucho pensar legue a la conclusión de que tú y yo estamos destinados a ser amigos.**

**17:00 pm**

**Te enviare las cosas que me compraste.**

**Hable con los chicos, dijeron que Bert no te quiere en la fiesta.**

**Controla tu mal carácter.**

**Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien mejor que yo.**

**17:14 pm**

Si hubiera una forma de describir el sentimiento de la palabra decepción, Eren Jaeger de 17años lo sabría.

Pero no, el solo conocía la siguiente palabra de su lista de sentimientos.

Y esta tenía ocho letras

Venganza.

Ƹ **Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"**En nombre del ser oscuro que vive encerrado dentro de esa joya de cristal...**

No podía creerlo. Estaba haciendo ese juego de niños.

Nada de eso, solo quería distraerse un poco mientras podía escuchar toda la bulla que venía desde la casa de Bert. Sus ex amigos deberían de estar divirtiéndose mucho, los niños recorrerían las casas en busca de dulces, su madre terminaría de trabajar los turnos extras esa noche y él...tendría que estar llorando su mala suerte, o matando al tiempo en ese absurdo juego de Halloween.

Con una tiza formo un círculo maltrecho y todo lo que pedía aquel papelito barato. Incluyendo barrer todo su cuarto con la escoba (¿era una broma?). Solo le faltaba una cosa mas.

Algo para sacrificar.

¿Un gato? Se burló de sí mismo sin saber qué hacer.

Decidido a terminar con eso, se quito el collar de su cuello con tan mala suerte que se corto dos dedos. Realmente ese no era su día.

Terminándolo todo no sabía que más hacer. Seguramente mañana su madre iba a regañarlo por ensuciar la alfombra. Aun podía limpiarla, le quedaban dos horas antes de que la casa se llenara de vecinas habladoras dispuestas a pasar la noche contando chismes sobre el vecindario.

Rápidamente, el castaño bajo hasta la sala para traer la aspiradora. Entonces escuchó un ruido y la luz de toda la casa se apagó.

Corrió hasta su habitación donde un brillo fosforescente se levantaba sobre el círculo.

Algo, demonio o criatura, estaba saliendo del piso.

Se asomaron dos cuernos medianos, unos ojos grises, piel blanca, chaqueta negra; toda su ropa era negra. Esas botas tenían estilo...pero que ¿estaba pensando en un momento tan crítico como ese? El cuero cabelludo de su nuca se erizo al sentir la presencia de ese alguien bastante tétrico frente a él.

Aun por la diferencia de estatura. El personaje extraño se quedó viéndolo fijamente, una sonrisa chueca se deformo sobre el rostro casi serio que tenía al ver el ridículo disfraz del ojiverde.

Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Tenía puesto el uniforme que pensaba usar para Halloween.

El ojigris levanto una mano mostrándole la llave que Eren uso para el "sacrificio".

—Es...e-so es mío —tartamudeó Eren— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

Aquella entidad desconocida se acercó a su frágil y temblante persona, con un dedo acarició el escudo bordado en su chaqueta y le devolvió la llave.

—¿E-eres...el diablo?

Un suave murmullo salió de la pequeña boca del pelinegro, un sonido parecido a una risa.

—Dulce o truco —le dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Luego de tantos siglos de encierro, ese mocoso lo había liberado. Tal y como predijo cuando decidió encerrarse dentro del cristal de Annie para poder devolverle la vida en un futuro al Eren titán del pasado.

Pero eso era, el pasado en el pasado y el presente en el presente. No pensaba revivir tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

Comprobó el lugar para darse cuenta que realmente pasaron varios años. Y por qué no, varias vidas.

Lo único que pudo agradecer fue el volver a ver la cara de Eren, asustado claro, pero viviendo en una época donde ya nadie ni nada podría interponerse entre ellos.

O eso creía él.

** Siguiente capítulo**

**El monstruo de armario**

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti, cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años y te amare por mil años mas._

* * *

><p><strong>(* _ *)  **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por el momento no se si hacer que esta historia sea RIREN o ERERI. **

**¿Qué me dicen ustedes?**


	2. El monstruo del armario

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, actualizare esta misma semana. No se preocupen.**

**(*-*)/**

**Y siii, manitos arriba. Sera RIREN **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

><p>Su pulso fue ascendiendo consideradamente. No estaba soñando, frente a él tenía a un extraño y estaba solo en casa.<p>

—Soy un demonio, mi nombre es Levi —se presentó el azabache burlándose internamente al ver como Eren fingía prestarle atención mientras retrocedía como un conejo asustado.

—Así que...esto no es un sueño —susurro el ojiverde— lo siento si te desperté, puedes volver a donde perteneces.

—Hace siglos —interrumpió el mayor— antes de morir...realicé un trato con un demonio. El seria libre y yo me quedaría encerrado dentro de un cristal, todo a cambio de un deseo. Pasará lo que pasará "_esa_" persona que murió por mi culpa reencarnaría en un mundo completamente diferente.

—La reencarnación no existe —mencionó Eren

—Eso creía, pero estas aquí —el pelinegro tocó el rostro del castaño con nostalgia— para sobrevivir durante todo ese tiempo deje mi cuerpo mortal y me convertí en uno de ellos. Un demonio.

—Fingiré que esto no está pasando, usted no existe

—No conozco este nuevo mundo, creí que dormiría eternamente —uno de sus dedos se deslizo hasta alcanzar los labios del castaño— al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos de nuevo.

Esa voz seductora y varonil venida del mismo inframundo, le produjo escalofríos a Eren. Más aun, las manos frías y blancas que manoseaban sus labios, le transmitía cierta nostalgia difícil de identificar.

—Si es verdad lo que dices —logro decir el castaño. Mostrando una mirada de furia y repulsión— no hables como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

Levi lo soltó al instante, la primera impresión fue mala. Algo había cambiado dentro de ese mocoso, no, en realidad eso es lo que siempre quiso. Una nueva vida para todos ellos, una vida donde nada ni nadie les hiciera recordar el pasado.

Porque no existía nada para RECORDAR, cuando una persona reencarna ya no hay un pasado al cual volver.

Y eso es lo que él quería también.

.

.

_Hace siglos, cerca del final..._

_Lo único que logro quedar en su memoria era la sangre, el denso olor de esa sustancia espesa. _

_Cubriéndolo._

_Sus últimos minutos de vida estaban contados. Aun con el dolor que sentía pudo escuchar la voz de aquel ojiverde, pudo sentir su mano estrechando la suya y el llanto incesante que le rogaba no morir, que gritaba un "lo siento" interminable tratando de echarse la culpa del mundo sobre si mismo._

_Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro._

_Volvió a abrir los ojos, rodeado de los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos. Personas que luchaban por una causa, esas personas que nunca más verían la luz del sol._

_No había nada._

_No había nadie._

_Y en esos momentos pensó, si tan solo algo les diera una oportunidad. _

_Así que se decidió por aquello, intercambio lugares con un ser de la oscuridad que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar tan preciada oferta._

_Los días pasaron tan rápidos como los meses y años. _

_Sumido en un sueño eterno, Levi no dejo de pensar un solo instante en el ojiverde. No dejo de idealizar la vida que tendría ahora, como estarían los demás y sobre todo si alguna ve llegaría a ser feliz._

_Bajo las condiciones del intercambio, el obtuvo un cuerpo inmortal convirtiéndose en un demonio. Gracias a eso, podía recordarlo todo. En cambio aquellos que volvieron a la vida en este mundo nuevo, nunca recordarían nada._

_Con el tiempo aprendió a acostumbrarse a la soledad. _

_Hasta que un día el cristal se rompió. _

_Al abrir los ojos apareció dentro de ese extraño cuarto lleno de imágenes del mar. No estaba acostumbrado a la luz artificial, ni a los aparatos electrónicos que zumbaban por doquier. Lo único que logro ponerlo en tierra fueron esos ojos verdes que lo despidieron del mundo hace miles de años._

_Y sin darse cuenta...su corazón volvió a latir._

_Pero ya era tarde, todos habían vuelto a rehacer sus vidas y él no pertenecía a ninguna. _

_._

_._

Durante unos segundos, Eren pudo notar una pizca de tristeza dentro de esos ojos grises. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el había invocado a ese demonio y ahora estaba echándolo de su casa.

Trató de disculparse mostrando una sonrisa pero solo empeoró las cosas.

—Tienes razón —puntualizó Levi— no te conozco, como podría conocer a un mocoso mortal como tú.

—Lo siento

—¡Deja de disculparte! —los ojos del mayor se tornaron de un color carmesí, muestra de su impaciencia— no soporto a la gente que solo sabe decir lo siento.

Quedaron mirándose frente a frente por unos minutos eternos.

Ninguno se atrevió a hacer el menor movimiento, escasos centímetros los separaban, entonces, Levi sintió unas manos cálidas tocando los medianos brotes de su cabeza.

—¿Son cuernos de verdad? —dijo sorprendido el menor— parecen los de un súcubo, pero estos tienen una forma elegante que no sabría describir...¡una cola! —la cara de sorpresa del ojiverde lo sobresalto un poco— seguro que tienes alas, ¿puedo verlas?

—¿No tienes miedo? —pregunto Levi ignorando el rostro de cachorro del menor.

—En lo absoluto, siempre me intereso la mitología —completamente perdido en un sentimiento de confianza, Eren comenzó a tocar todas las partes nada humanas del pelinegro— lamento haberte gritado, es mi culpa que despertaras. Por eso pienso responsabilizarme.

—¿eh?

—Puedes quedarte. Te llamé para que cumplas mi deseo y no te dejare ir

—Un mocoso patético como tu tiene un deseo —se burló el pelinegro— deacuerdo, acepto tu oferta.

—Quiero vengarme de mi exnovia —respondió Eren delatando su verdadera personalidad llena de maldad.

—Exnovio querrás decir, idiota —corrigió el mayor— tu eres gay hasta la médula

—¿¡Qué!? NO —reprocho el castaño sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente— en verdad me causa repulsión tan solo pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Es horrible.

—Esto debe ser una broma —murmuro bastante molesto— pero se puede cambiar

Eren sonrió inocentemente, al parecer iba a llevarse bien con el pelinegro. Pero ¿Cómo se lo contaría a su madre? por un momento imagino la reacción que ella pudiera tener y se culpó a si mismo por invocar a ese demonio.

El taconeo de los zapatos de Carla se escuchó por el pasillo.

—Mierda —gruño el castaño— mamá llego antes de tiempo...si te ve...

—Ocúltame y deja de hacer tanto drama

—¡El armario! —dando un ágil salto, Eren abrió el enorme mueble de madera abriendo un pequeño compartimiento oculto en la parte interior de este— aquí guardo mis tesoros, esta limpio

—Jodete —le dijo el azabache al ver que lo querían esconder como un animal dañino

—Solo hazlo

—No

—Por favor

Frunciendo el ceño ante la inesperada súplica, Levi solo acepto. No tenía nada que decir, negarse a cualquier petición de Eren no estaba en sus planes.

.

.

.

—¿Sucede algo? Escuche unos gritos —Carla entró precipitadamente a la habitación— limpia este desorden Eren, no se cómo puedes respirar.

—No pasó nada, solo me caí

—Ya veo —dijo la castaña haciendo una pausa, indecisa con lo que estaba a punto de decir— escuche que Mikasa termino contigo —un ruido dentro el armario se escuchó— No quiero volver a verla, nunca me pareció una buena chica para ti

—Si mamá

—¿Qué tienes ahí adentro? —pregunto Carla acercándose a la puerta

—Nada

—Deacuerdo, no tengo tiempo. Mis amigas vendrán a platicar mientras sus hijos recogen dulces por la zona —toco la mejilla de su hijo sintiéndola fría— es mejor que te quedes en casa, y quítate ese disfraz ¿Cómo puedes caminar con...esas cajas

—Equipo tridimensional —explico Eren con paciencia

—Sí, eso

Platicaron un poco más hasta que tocaron el timbre y Carla se fue.

Rápidamente, el ojiverde abrió el armario para sacar a Levi pero este lo golpeo con una revista en el rostro. Quejándose mucho, el menor se froto la mejilla enrojecida.

—Revistas porno —gruño entre dientes mostrándole una de esas que el ojiverde escondía muy ben dentro del armario.

—¿eh?

—Revistas porno hetero, me decepcionas Eren

—Soy un adolescente, estas cosas son normales —chillo el castaño— puedes quedarte pero no toques mis cosas.

—Cuáles son las reglas, señor idiota

—Mamá sale a trabajar todas las mañanas y regresa en la tarde. Los fines de semana sus amigas viene a tomar el té y a veces se quedan a dormir, tengo clases desde las 7:00 hasta el mediodía.

—Ósea, solo puedo salir por las mañanas y parte de la tarde

—Sí, te traeré la comida y dormirás aquí por las noches —señalo el espacio oculto del armario— puedes leer mis libros, y te enseñare a utilizar la computadora.

—Bien señor genio —Levi sujeto del cuello al ojiverde acercándolo a su rostro lo suficiente como para sonrojarlo— así lo hare, ahora tráeme algunas cosas para limpiar este chiquero.

—Es mi cuarto.

—También es el mío a partir de ahora —levanto la escoba más cercana apuntando hacia Eren— mientras viva contigo este lugar permanecerá limpio.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño como solo el sabia hacerlo

—Todavía me debes un dulce —dijo Levi mirándolo de una manera extraña— creo que tu madre te llama, vete.

Bajo la cabeza al oír el cerrojo e la puerta, ¿así que Eren había estado con Mikasa? Este mundo realmente era raro, o talvez su felicidad verdadera tenía algo que ver con esa chica de bufanda roja.

¿Volvería todo al pasado? No, este nuevo presente era la realidad.

Realidad.

Alejando esas ideas de su cabeza se dispuso a limpiar todo el cuarto.

Ƹ̴**Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por las noches, Levi solía salir de su escondite, justo a media noche.

Dejaba los libros que Eren solía traerle de ese lugar llamado biblioteca, limpiaba un poco y a veces tenía que volver a tapar al castaño. Eso no había cambiado de él, quitarse las cobijas mientras dormía.

Vio las fotos del mar colgadas en las paredes, acaricio el uniforme. Encendió el televisor intentando saber que sería aquella caja mágica y se desveló por horas al darse cuenta de los innumerables productos de limpieza que proliferaban por el mundo.

Pero sobre todo, amaba salir y poder tocar el rostro de Eren mientras dormía.

Tan suave, tan cálido.

Inconscientemente no se contuvo para volver a probar esos labios después de tantos años. Los moridio con destreza saboreando su dulzura infinita, y pudo deleitar sus oídos con los gemidos insonoras que hacían al sentir su contacto.

—M-mikasa —balbuceo entre sueños

Entonces el encanto se rompió.

Con profunda rabia, Levi volvió a su escondite tapando fuertemente al menor. Al parecer esa chica, en este mundo, ya no estaba con la castaña come patatas de siempre.

—Mocoso, como te atreves a decir el nombre de otra frente a tu esposo —gruño ya acostado dentro del armario— aun si tú reencarnaste yo no lo hice, y todavía sigo siendo tu dueño.

Lanzo el libro a un costado del techo y quiso desde el fondo de su corazón nunca haber despertado.

O podía hacer algo para recuperarlo.

Ƹ̴**Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como cada mañana Eren salió de su casa en compañía de Carla, tomaron el bus y cada uno se dirigió a su destino. Esta vez la primera en volver fue la castaña, ese día le había prometido a su mejor amiga cuidar a dos de sus hijos.

Recibió a Hanji como a una hermana.

Se fueron a tomar el té, mientras los niños recorrían la casa jugando con su nueva mascota.

—Irvin, mamá nos dijo que no entremos a esa habitación —le recordó Mike a su hermano— vámonos.

—Pero Eren siempre deja dulces ocultados

—Vámonos

—Sera un momento

El ojiazul tomo a su hermano de la mano, conduciéndolo dentro del cuarto. Acompañados de Bean, el perrito labrador que Hanji recogió de la calle.

Se sorprendieron a causa de lo ordenado que estaba el lugar, no había ningún dulce. Pero Irvin insistió en quedarse para poder jugar con Mike.

Entonces escucharon un ruido dentro del armario.

Mike lo ignoro completamente, estaba más entretenido abrazando a su hermano. Desde que nacieron, los abandonaron a su suerte, entonces llego Hanji y los adopto. Cada noche les solía contar una de sus historias descabelladas y a pesar de las críticas de las demás madres no los regañaba por sus muestras de afecto más allá de lo normal para dos hermanos.

—No me aprietes tanto —se quejó el rubio— oí un ruido, tengo miedo.

—Estamos solos

—Allá hay algo —se acercó al mueble bastante indeciso— ábrelo Mike

—A tus ordenes comandante —se burló el mayor colocando las manos sobre el picaporte y jalando hacia atrás.

Un chirrido tétrico hizo eco a causa de la oxidada cerradura, Bean erizó su pelo colocándose en posición de atacar y emitía pequeños gruñidos asustadizos.

No había nada.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Sonriendo internamente, el rubio más alto se dio a vuelta bastante satisfecho, entones na mano pálida salió de entre las ropas tocándole el hombro fuertemente, Mike se quedó paralizado sin atreverse a mirar quien lo tocaba., en cambio Irvin presenció la aparición de unos ojos grises brillantes mirándolo con una pizca de sorpresa y luego se volvían burlones.

—Volvieron como niños —susurro Levi— que patético

—Deja...deja a m-mi...hermano —amenazó Irvin, llenándose de valor para hacer frente al monstruo

Levi chasqueo la lengua bastante aburrido por todo, soltó a Mike y decidió vengarse por toda una vida de exceso trabajo que esos dos le habían dado hace bastante tiempo. Ahora que eran simples niños podría asustarlos o por lo menos darles una buena lección que les causara un trauma de por vida.

—Mocosos —les dijo con la voz más oscura que logro sacar— me despertaron, ahora tendrán que darme algo a cambio o vendré a jalarles los pies en la noche escondiéndome debajo de su cama—ambo rubios temblaron llenos de miedo abrazándose entre sí, al ver ese tipo de expresión el pelinegro pensó que podría morir de la dicha— denme a su perro y váyanse

—¿Quiere...a Bean? No, por favor, todo menos eso —suplico Irvin— no queríamos molestarle, lo siento, No volverá a pasar ¿Quién es usted?

Bastante divertido, el ojigris les mostro sus cuernos y colmillos. Optando por la mirada más fría que alguna vez mostro y recargo en su voz esa sensación que causaba terror en los niños.

—Soy el diablo

Al parecer, los dos rubios le creyeron. Mike levanto a su hermano y a Bean para salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Nada había cambiado entre ellos. Siempre seguirían juntos, protegiéndose el uno al otro, sin importar cuántas vidas volvieran a nacer.

El pelinegro pudo escuchar como Carla trataba de calmarlos y una mujer reía estruendosamente a su lado.

"_Así que esa loca también está aquí"_ pensó el azabache

Se sentó en la cama de Eren para observar la ventana. Hanji se llevaba a los niños en brazos sin dejar de reír, el cachorro de color miel descansaba sobre el pecho de la madre del ojiverde, ambas ingresaron dentro de la caja de metal enorme que Eren llamaba auto y se fueron.

Levi quedo completamente solo, como siempre, limpio toda la casa de esquina a esquina. Comió lo que Eren le guardaba en el refrigerador y fue a darse una ducha.

La molestia que el castaño le causo esa noche se esfumo luego de ver a Irvin y Mike, eso además pudo abrirle los ojos, si quería volver a tener a Eren era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar.

Vidas nuevas o no, la verdadera felicidad para todos estaba mezclada, y alguien tenía que ordenar las cosas un poco.

Pronto, sus planes comenzarían.

.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Nuevo integrante**

"_Comienza en el principio, y continúa hasta que llegues al final: entonces detente"_

* * *

><p><strong>Llegue, y actualice.<strong>

**Después de tanto tiempo. Quería hacerlo más antes pero por culpa de mis exámenes no puedo.**

**Jajajajaj Mike e Irvin reencarnaron como niños, y Hanji puede recordar un poco, por eso los adopto.**

**Claro, Levi tendrá que irse de esa casa, pero volverá. **

**Y todos, también encontraran a su verdadero amor, como siempre, pondré un poco de Jeanxmarco y algunas parejas más.**

**Gracias a todas, no pensé que les gustaría tanto mi fic,**

**Me siento alagad y gracias por sus críticas y sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidas.**

**Me ayudan mucho.**

**En el próximo capítulo dejare mis respuestas, me gusta responder a sus review.**


	3. Nuevo integrante

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

><p>—¡Que estas haciendo! —chillo el castaño saltando de un extremo del baño al otro, con todo el cuerpo húmedo y cubierto con una toalla azul.<p>

—Dándome un baño mocoso —le respondió el otro con tanta tranquilidad como se quitaba la ropa quedando desnudo frente al menor.

—¡No lo hagas cundo estoy contigo!—volvió a chillar ruborizándose hasta las sienes— ¡vete!

—Cállate. Chillas como un puerco a punto de ser destripado —le reprocho el mayor arrebatándole la toalla con la que intentaba cubrir sus partes íntimas— Después de todo ambos somos hombres ¿no?

Bajo la vista para mirar la entrepierna del menor sonriendo de forma sádica.

—N-no puedo bañarme si me miras así —Eren se calmó un poco— me iré primero, mamá salió y quiero que me ayudes con esa petición que te pedí el otro día.

—¿Estas pidiéndome salir? —pregunto Levi dejando ver la perfecta imagen desnuda de su cuerpo.

—Si —asintió Eren con la cara demasiado caliente

—¿Con tus amigos y esa mocosa?

—mmm algo así —se deslizo ágilmente hasta alcanzar la puerta— ahora tengo que ponerme algo de ropa y traer la que te compre el otro día ¡disfruta del agua! —exclamó aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar.

Nunca lo diría pero el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente dentro de su pecho, sujetándose a duras penas para no caer al suelo, corrió hacia la cama apretando su cabeza con las manos.

"_no es un sueño" "no soy gay" "no soy gay_" repitió mientras se colocaba la polera oscura de siempre y los jeans azules.

Y siguió repitiéndoselo al pensar en todo el tiempo de convivencia que llevaban hasta ahora.

Levi no hablaba mucho de su pasado.

Solía sentarse sobre la silla cerca de la ventana y mirar nostálgicamente las puestas de sol, entonces, su lado cálido se dejaba ver un poco cuando susurraba lo bonito que era el mar y cuanto quería volver a verlo.

Entonces Eren dejaba de hacer sus deberes para contemplar esa minúscula gota de sentimientos emergiendo del demonio, los cabellos azabaches y el rostro pálido tornaban una imagen de ensueño infernal gracias a la ayuda de los rayos del sol.

Ese pelinegro era una piedra de mármol impenetrable.

Ese pelinegro era la persona más jodidamente sexy de todo el planeta tierra.

Y la firme determinación de Eren por que3darse hetero, tambaleaba al ver esos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente.

Levi también aprendía rápido todas las cosas del nuevo mundo.

Cada noche saqueaba la mochila del menor para poder leer su libros de texto una y otra vez, veía las noticias en la pequeña televisión que la madre de Eren dejo en su cuarto, leía los periódicos y cuando no había nadie en casa limpiaba todo hasta eliminar todo rastro de suciedad en la casa.

Era el hombre perfecto.

Cualquier muchacha o muchacho caería rendido a sus pies, solo bastante con dejarlo salir y...

Eren termino de cambiarse y se detuvo asustado por sus pensamientos.

¿Dejarlo salir? ¿Algún día Levi se iría?

Una nube de celos lleno su cabeza, no, él no quería que nadie más se acercara a ese demonio.

Era suyo.

"_Estas completamente loco Eren Jaeger_" le reclamó su conciencia.

—No soy gay —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta sintiendo una corriente de aire cerca de su cuello.

Se estremeció inquietamente, como si lo sorprendieran en alguna travesura. Froto sus dedos nerviosamente dándose la vuelta.

—Termine —susurro el pelinegro — ¿no eres qué?

—¡No me asustes de esa manera! —grito Eren al percatarse de que Levi estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca.

Demasiado.

Los sensuales labios del mayor se abrieron y sus hermosos ojos optaron por tener una expresión de enojo lo cual por cierto, solo acrecentaba más su candente belleza

—Deja de gritar tanto, me causas dolor de cabeza —regaño el mayor cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño deliberadamente.

—...oh dios mío. ¡Estoy loco! —Eren cerro los ojos corriendo hacia la sala de estar antes de caer rendido a los pies de ese azabache.

Levanto las bolsas del sofá depositándolas fuera de su cuarto, cerca de la entrada.

—Es ropa, la escogí como creo que te gusta —se fijó en los cuernos que sobresalían por la cabeza de Levi— creo que deberías esconderlos.

—No lo hare solo porque un mocoso caprichoso me lo pide

—Las personas no tiene ese tipo de accesorios en el cuerpo

—Pues lo tendrán

—No pienso salir contigo vestido de esa forma —el castaño adopto una actitud encaprichada— me quedare en casa. Toda la tarde, voy a ensuciar mi cuarto

—Nuestro cuarto

—Sí, eso, ensuciare nuestro cuarto en especial ese armario

—Está bien, tu ganas —murmurando una serie de insultos Levi consiguió ocultar las extremidades nada humanas de su cuerpo.

Salieron juntos por primera vez y Levi admiro cada cosa nueva, desde los postes de luz y los autos, hasta las casas de cemento con tejas de colores.

Un perro callejero se acercó a ellos, bastante curioso por la actitud de Levi que tocaba con cierta prudencia al enorme muñeco oso de la cafetería. El can olfateo buscando comida por los rincones y movió la cola alegremente al ver caer una bandeja llena de bocaditos de las manos de ese oso asustado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —grito Eren ayudando al pobre hombre a salir del traje— él es...es nuevo en el pueblo y no conoce estos lugares.

—¡La comida! —exclamo una voz femenina—Eren, se lo diré a Mikasa —se trataba de Sasha, la chica los miro enfadada pero sus ojos brillaron al ver a Levi.

—¿Qué haces ahí metida? —interrogo el castaño

—Connie me castigo por robar la comida de la cafetería —le dijo ella tratando de espantar al perro que devoraba los bocaditos esparcidos por el suelo— entren, todos estamos ahí esperándolos.

—¿Qué es eso Eren? —pregunto Levi señalando a la chica

—Se llama disfraz —susurro el menor llevándoselo adentro del establecimiento— no vuelvas a hacerlo, la próxima vez nos meterás en un lio a los dos.

Ingresaron por las puertas de vidrio viendo a un nuevo integrante en el grupo de amigos.

Se trataba de un chico alto, con lentes, pero en buena forma.

—Hola, trajiste a otro amigo —Connie los recibió alcanzándoles un par de sillas— siéntense, planeamos hacer otra fiesta la semana que entra.

—Preséntalos primero, no seas descortés —insinuó Historia

—Lo hare yo —el castaño estaba nervioso por la presencia de su exnovia y el muchacho nuevo— él es Levi, es nuevo y se está quedando en mi casa por un tiempo —ignoro las preguntas curiosas de las chicas mirando al nuevo miembro del grupo— ¿y tú quién eres?

—El nuevo novio de Mikasa —sonrió el castaño de lentes— me llamo Dick.

La cabeza le dio vueltas al ojiverde, con el corazón hecho trizas trato de devolverle s la sonrisa, Levi observaba cada reacción suya. No quería que su mocoso se viera ridículo y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no partirle la cara a Mikasa.

—Les traje bebidas Sasha llego corriendo con una bandeja en las manos—¿pasa algo malo?

A Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Abrió la boca para protestar pero algo lo detuvo.

Unos labios chocaron con los suyos bloqueando cualquier tipo de insulto que podría recibir, Eren intento separase pero una fuerte mano sujeto su cabeza obligándolo a jadear por el dolor. Momento en que la cálida lengua de quien sabe quién se insertó entre sus labios obligándolo a participar del beso.

Logro recuperar la respiración a duras penas, alejándose sonoramente de la otra boca... aun con lagrimones en los ojos a casusa del susto.

Sus amigos no estaban mejor.

Algunos dejaron caer sus bebidas al suelo y un aire denso llenaba el lugar.

Eren abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño severamente para ver quien se había atrevido y cuando lo supo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

—No pude contenerme —se excusó Levi limpiándose el labio inferior con una servilleta.

—U-ustedes —Jean estuvo a punto de caer de su silla— ¡oye tú! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—¿No puedo besar a mi novio? —gruño el mayor sin dejarse sorprender por la cara atontada de Eren que estaba parado como una estatua tratando de procesar o que había pasado.

—¡NOVIOS! —gritaron todos

La cara de la pelinegra se deformó ante esa confesión.

—Nos vamos, el sol me hace daño —Levi agarró fuertemente la mano el ojiverde y se lo llevo a rastras.

Lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado.

Demasiado.

Llegaron a casa sin decir nada. Apenas Eren piso el umbral de la puerta se revelo contra todo.

—¡No debiste! ¡ahora Mikasa...! ¡Yo no soy gay! —balbuceó el ojiverde.

—Esa perra se lo merecía. Acéptalo

—¡Entonces vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Vete!

—¡Eso hare!

Parecía una discusión de esposos. Hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

Carla entraba luego de llegar del trabajo pero escucho unos gritos.

Giro la llave en la cerradura empujando la puerta.

No había nadie.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

—Suéltame...no te pegues tanto a mí —susurro el ojiverde intentando alejarse sin ningún resultado— te digo que te alejes.

—Imposible —le dijo Levi.

La posición en la que estaban era incomoda.

El escondite del armario nada apto para dos los tenía demasiado cerca. Levi estaba sentado sin poder estirar los pies pero con las rodillas flexionadas. En cambio Eren tuvo que sentarse sobre el con las piernas abiertas a los costados del mayor y el trasero pegado en un lugar donde no quería.

—No debí gritarte lo siento —se disculpó Eren— pero lo que hiciste...ahh —se levo las manos a la boca parta acallar es gemido. El pelinegro en cambio volvió a tocar la hebilla de su pantalón apretando ligeramente.

—No...ahh...basta Levi

—Interesante —volvió a pulsar la dureza de Eren rodeando la punta con uno de sus dedos—eres tan sensible.

—n-no —se quejó el ojiverde lloriqueando jadeante— ya para

—Oblígame —le bajo el cierre quitándole la parte superior de los pantalones— pero creo que tu amiguito quiere que siga.

—Basta...basta...ohh cielos —el menor lanzo un suspiro cuando le bajaron los bóxer y la mano pálida del mayor rodeo su erección sumamente excitable—...mmm...suéltame

—Podría cogerte aquí mismo Jaeger

—No quiero —intento retirarse asustado cuando dos dedos invadieron su boca

—Lámelos —ante la negativa del menor Levi comenzó a mover frenéticamente su mano alrededor del falo y metió otro dedo en la cavidad bucal del ojiverde quien esta vez accedió a hacer todo lo que le pedían.

"_Como los viejo tiempos_" pensó Levi "_Eren se volvía sumiso cuando estaba frente a punto de hacerlo"_

—Suficiente, ahora no chilles —deslizo su mano por los muslos del menor introduciéndose en su interior con cuidado— eres virgen, no saldrás ileso te lo prometo.

—AHHHH —se quejó removiéndose, trataba de escapar— duele, ¡¿Qué haces!? ...no...basta

—Dos más —ordeno Levi, gracias a la posición en la que estaban pudo hacerlo más fácilmente. Fingiendo pequeñas embestidas y calmando el dolor de Eren mientras masajeaba su miembro logro que este jadeara fuertemente.

Mordió su cuello bajando hasta llegar hasta las los pezones s duros del ojiverde, se entretuvo jugando allí con su lengua y dejando marcas por toda esa extensión.

Con los ojos cristalinos y profundamente verdes, el menor sintió el mayor placer de su vida. Dolía pero no era algo que no pudiera aguantar, se fijó en el rostro concentrado de Levi y sus labios entreabiertos, sin pensarlo dos veces solo tuvo que agacharse uno centímetros hacia adelante y besarlo.

No estaba pensando, pero eso, era lo que siempre quiso hacer.

Entrelazo su lengua con la del mayor sintiendo miles de corrientes eléctricas enviadas a todo su cuerpo, no paro incluso cuando algo duro choco contra su parte trasera y Levi saco los dedos luego de lubricarlo bien.

—¿Listo? —pregunto el mayor lamiéndole el labio inferior con sensualidad

—listo par...ahhhmm —sintió como algo grueso y enorme se abría paso en su virginal entrada, era dolorosa, no podía negarlo— mmmm...con cuidado

—Aguántate

Se rio al escuchar la respuesta de Levi, tan propio de él, así que decidió llegar hasta el final porque no había hecho nada para impedir lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, solo accedía a todo lo que el mayor le pedía y con eso era feliz.

Se sentía completo junto a ese otro cuerpo.

Se sentía en paz.

Cuando Levi hubo entrado hasta el final decidieron relajarse un poco. Entonces Eren dejo salir su lado oscuro, no aquel que mataba titanes sino el otro, el que pedía por más...

—mngh —Levi reprimió un quejido— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El castaño volvió a mover sus caderas penetrándose a sí mismo, buscando un poco más de fricción.

—Quiero... —suplicó con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y moviéndose a duras penas

—Como gustes

El mayor soltó su miembro aun duro y con ayuda de sus dos manos levanto a Eren por la cintura elevándolo unos centímetros y volviéndolo a bajar, repitió esa acción hasta que los gritos del castaño se acumularon dentro del armario.

No sería bueno que los descubrieran, lo dejo caer para buscar a tientas algo con que cubrirle la boca.

—Muerde esto —le ordeno alcanzándole un patito de goma— continua chillando y no podrás caminar en una semana.

Esta vez solo se escucharon gemidos, Levi tuvo que llevar la cabeza hacia atrás porque el menor se auto empalaba frenéticamente. Apoyando las manos sobre su pecho con las piernas abiertas mostrando su dura erección que ya no podía más.

Ambos se movían rítmicamente para alcanzar el orgasmo deseado. El menor sintió entonces una escozor demasiado dulce ara ser real y gimió fuerte sin poder gritar o hablar. Levi había encontrado su punto, continuo golpeando esa parte viendo como la expresión del menor cambiaba de mil maneras posibles.

Le quito el juguete de la boca para escuchar su voz.

—Di mi nombre —pidió con la voz ronca de excitación— dilo y córrete

—...ahhh..Le..Leviii —balbuceo— Levi, Levi ...me gusta...me.,.¡Levi!

No aguantó mas, se vino en medio de los dos apretando su interior y haciendo que Levi también se corriera dentro de él.

Después de eso abrazo al mayor por la espalda cayendo totalmente rendido.

Lo último que sintió fue la suavidad de su cama y alguien cubriéndolo con las sabanas.

Sonrió satisfecho entregándose por completo al sueño reparador.

No era pacer, ni ganas de sexo. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Dese hace tres días, cinco horas y unos cuantos minutos, él, Eren Jaeger se había enamorado de Levi cuando lo vio sentado en la ventana con los rayos de luz alumbrando el lugar.

Y en ese instante sintió una fuerza llenando su corazón, algo a lo que estaba destinado desde antes de nacer.

Amar a Levi. Amarlo por sobre todas las cosas sin importar su pasado.

Amarlo hasta el final.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

Lo acostó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo.

Al ver la sonrisa de gato satisfecho que puso, no pudo contenerse en pensar lo que pasaría si Eren recordara todo, se sintió mal.

La reencarnación no tendría sentido si revivían el pasado una y otra vez.

"¿_Eres tú?"_

El susurro del viento le hablo.

Levi fue hacia la ventana abierta para cerrarla.

Era de noche.

"_Pasaron siglos"_

Esa voz volvió otra vez, no era el viento, sino algo escondido detrás de él.

Levi no trato de voltearse, sabía muy bien quien estaba ahí.

—Así es —respondió, sacando sus cuernos y dejando a la vista sus ojos carmesí.

"_Quisiera recuperar mi inmortalidad"_

—Buen chiste, yo no reencarne. Si te la doy me convertiré en polvo.

_"Dijiste que no querías volver al pasado. Te ofrezco otro trato"_

—Habla

"_Devuélveme mi poder y te concederé volver a la vida. No recordaras nada nunca más. Esa vida dentro del mundo infestado de titanes se borrara para siempre, para ti y para las personas que reencarnaron_."

El pelinegro termino de acomodar a Eren, le dio un beso en la frente y salió a la calle siendo acosado por esa voz.

—Una nueva vida ¿eh?

"_El amor que sientes hacia el chiquillo seguirá ahí. Eso es lo único que no puedo romper. Es imposible para mi_"

—Ellos no recordaran nada NUNCA MÁS

"_Exacto"_

—Tendría que comenzar de nuevo...Eren es un ser bastante difícil por naturaleza

"_Si crees que es amor de verdad el destino los unirá"_

—No lo se

El mayor se paró frente al poste de luz, admirando los reflejos que irradiaba.

"_Si eres inmortal solo podrás verlo morir lentamente mientras tú te quedas solo por la eternidad_"

—Se lo que me conviene

_"A este paso, pronto recordarán todo. Volverán vivir el infierno que dejaron atrás_"

Levi se quedó quieto viendo los autos pasar por la avenida, dio dos pasos al frente y avanzo sin dudar.

Un auto deportivo azul venía a toda velocidad y el mayor se quedó quieto haciéndole frente.

—Trato hecho —susurro antes de recibir el impacto del coche.

Se despertó en el hospital.

—Perdió la memoria. Lamentablemente no es temporal sin definitivo —dijo el doctor colocándole una luz sobre los ojos.

—Es una lástima

—Pobre hombre

Se lamentaron las enfermeras

—Ya avise a la policía, nadie tiene registros sobre él. No hay nada.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos bastante cansado, la mano derecha le dolía.

Cualquier tipo de ruido era molesto, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

En la mañana lo despertaron, dos niños rubios jugaba con un perro cerca de la puerta y una mujer castaña con lentes enormes le tocaba el cabello.

.

**Siempre, por la eternidad. El destino se encargaría de dejarlo cerca de Eren. No importaba como. Incluso si nunca volvería a recordar nada.**

**Las personas que están unidas por el amor verdadero, siempre vuelven a encontrarse.**

**.**

—Siento haberte arrollado — se disculpó ella—pagaré los gastos, en cuanto a tu condición...

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital

El niño que parecía mayor se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

—Mamá dice que podrás vivir con nosotros

—Mike, silencio —la castaña se sentó sobre la silla al pie de la camilla— nadie sabe nada de ti, lamento decirlo pero perdiste la memoria para siempre.

—oh vaya

—¡Al menos recuerdas cómo te llamas?

—No, no se nada

—Bien, entonces estas en mis manos. Por ahora te quedaras en casa de un amiga. Ella estará encantada de tenerte. Su nombre es Carla Jaeger, tiene un hijo. Vive sola.

El pelinegro se tocó la frente, la cabeza le dolía mucho.

Por más esfuerzos que hacia no recordaba nada. Y eso lo estaba frustrando.

Apretó los dientes enojado por todo, entonces un nombre vino a su memoria y todo se volvió blanco.

—Levi...mi nombre es Levi, no sé nada más.

Hanji quedo sorprendida por la profunda voz del azabache.

—Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy Hanji Zoe —le tendió la mano— en unas horas vendrá mi amiga para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

Levi estrecho su mano con desconfianza.

Lo dejaron solo otra vez, según dijo, esa mujer vendría con su hijo.

Efectivamente, alguien abrió la puerta.

Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes saludo tímidamente dejando varios recipientes con comida.

—Mamá vendrá mañana. Ahora está algo ocupada —se quedó viendo a Levi sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises.

Levi respondió con un gruñido de confirmación, como el mocoso no salía se molestó bastante.

—¿Porque me miras de esa forma? —preguntó

—N-no se

—Vete

El menor salió apenado, sin despedirse

Una nueva historia comenzaba

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Nuestro cuarto**

_Me gusta estar contigo, porque tu sonrisa es más grande que todos mis problemas._

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado que no yo misma veía venir.<strong>

**¿Que pasara ahora? Bueno, Levi va a vivir con Eren oficialmente **


	4. Nuestro cuarto

**NOTA DE OLA-CHAN (ósea yo): Acabo de llegar a mi casa de un campamento cristiano :P al que me obligaron a ir, lo primero que hice fue actualizar este fic y los demás que tengo. Extrañe mucho la computadora (*-*)9 pero volví para ver el ova de Levi. Y por ustedes. Y por el capítulo 64 de SNK que me dejo con el corazón en la mano. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

><p>Un mes pasó desde que Mikasa había terminado con él, y también fue rechazado cruelmente por sus amigos.<p>

Esos bastardos, si él, Eren, era el alma de las fiestas nocturnas. Solo esperaría, pronto estarían llamándolo para hincarse a sus pies y rogarle que vuelva.

A pesar de su ira sentía un pequeño hueco por dentro. No tenía nada que ver con Mikasa ¿Qué raro?

Era...era otra cosa.

Algo más profundo.

Algo que no recordaba.

Como si horas atrás hubiera sido la persona más feliz del planeta y luego todo se desfragmentaba en mil piezas de rompecabezas dispersas por cada rincón de su mente.

—Auch —se quejó cerrando un ojo con dolor—. No siento mis pies, me duele la cadera pero que... ¡mamá!

Grito con fuerza esperando una respuesta para esto, esta abominación.

—¡Que te sucede! Porque gritas tanto —interrogo Carla luego de haber subido hasta el cuarto de su hijo tan veloz como un rayo. Lo encontró con los ojos desorbitados y un sonrojo enorme.

—T-tengo marcas por todo m-mi cuerpo —balbuceo cubriéndose con una sábana— y estoy desnudo ¡Que pasó!

—Debe ser una alergia —explico Carla—, báñate estas empapado de sudor. Iremos al hospital.

—No estoy enfermo

—Hanji atropello a un hombre —lo interrumpió su madre— está en el hospital y perdió la memoria definitivamente En este pueblo no encontraron datos de él así que Hanji fue a la ciudad para buscar a sus familiares. Mientras tanto Levi se quedará a vivir aquí.

—No compartiré mi cuarto con un extraño —bufó el castaño. Sabía muy bien que su madre no lo alojaría en la sala y no tenían muchas habitaciones.

—El pobre hombre no recuerda nada, es una hoja en blanco, como si viniera de otra época. Hanji me dijo que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un avión —le dijo con una voz sutil para convencerlo—. No conoce nada. Confiare en que lo cuides.

—Ese es su problema, yo no quiero vivir con otra persona...

—¡Es mi casa Eren Jaeger! —Grito la castaña antes de arrepentirse—. ¡Y se hará lo que yo diga!

—Si mamá, ya lo sé —respondió el ojiverde intentando levantarse du su cama—. Hare lo que digas hasta mi muerte, pero...¿podrías ayudarme por favor? —extendió la mano implorante.

En verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Llévale el almuerzo —indico Carla, aferrándose a la mano de Eren para tratar de arrebatárselo a las sábanas—.Tengo que ir de compras al centro comercial. Estas caminando extraño. ¿Eren te sucedió algo anoche?

—Me rompí la espalda al caer, creo. No lo sé —entro al cuarto de baño abriendo la llave de la ducha. El agua fría lo calmo un poco. Pero ese dolor oprimía su pecho con fuerza, trato de recordar la causa una y otra vez, frotando su cuerpo vigorosamente para quitar esas "extrañas marca".

Al salir se encontró con su madre, todavía de pie y mirándolo de forma rara.

—¿Por qué estas llorando Eren?

—¿eh? ¿Qué? —Se tocó las mejillas encontrando los residuos todavía tibios de sus lágrimas— .No me seque el cabello correctamente —mintió—. Mamá, es tarde. Iré al hospital a dejar algo de comida y mañana iremos juntos.

Luego de tranquilizar a su madre y ver que se iba cerró con fuerza su puerta apoyándose en la perilla para no caerse al suelo.

"_Sería bonito volver al mar"_

—Mierda —gruño sintiendo más gotas mojando sus mejillas—. Que me pasa, que es lo que olvide. Olvide algo y no puedo recordarlo.

Ƹ̴**Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La radio chillaba y ninguna de las ineptas enfermeras estaba ahí para apagar ese odioso aparato.

Levi oprimió un botón y el volumen aumento. No tenía enchufe, esa cosa del demonio funcionaba por obra de minúsculas pilas que no podía sacar.

Segundos antes la loca mujer de lentes y sus supuestos hijos, quienes actuaban de forma rara, se fueron dejándolo alguien toco la puerta tímidamente, el maleducado no espero una respuesta y entro sin preguntar.

Un mocoso de ojos verdes, ojos malditamente verdes que no dejaban de mirarlo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Mamá vendrá mañana. Ahora está algo ocupada —dijo el castaño colocando los recipientes de comida a su alcanze.

Levi respondió con un "mmm" esperando que se fuera pero nada. Esos ojos verdes seguían perforándolo.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —le pregunto antes de saltarle encima y sacarlo a patadas, bastante tenía con no recordar anda de su vida.

—N-no se —tartamudeó el menor colmando toda la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Vete.

Eren salió y volvió a entrar.

—M-mi nombre es Eren Jaeger —le dijo esta vez sin mirarlo— no me dijiste cómo te llamas.

—Levi

Se quedaron callados unos instantes sin decir nada, Eren se acercó a la radio y la apago oprimiendo un solo botón.

— ¿necesitas algo?

—Que te vayas —ordeno el pelinegro logrando que Eren saliera sin despedirse.

Afuera, dos enfermeras discutían por cambiar las sabanas de Levi, vieron salir al ojiverde con una cara embobada y una de ellas se acercó.

—Me enamoré —susurro el castaño agarrándose la cabeza como si en cualquier momento fuer a reventar— ¡me enamore de un hombre! ¡Estoy loco! —Se fijó en las enfermeras— Lo siento. No me escuchen.

Salió corriendo hacia el otro pasillo temiendo lo peor. ¿Qué le pasaba? No hace más de dos semanas que había terminado con Mikasa y ya se fijaba en otras persona, encima alguien desconocido, mayor y...de su mismo sexo.

Pero había ocurrido.

Amor a primera vista.

No, no podía ser cierto. Mejor iba a tomarlo con calma todo era una confusión. Pronto lo olvidaría.

Y no lo olvido. Incluso la mañana siguiente, cuando se tuvo que sentar al lado de Levi en el apretado coche de su madre, no despego los ojos de aquel pelinegro que aprecia recién saldo del mismo cielo.

Carla los dejo solos en la casa.

Lo único que faltaba.

Rápidamente, Eren tomo de la mano al pelinegro para arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto.

—De ahora en adelante esta es tu cama —señalo con alegría—. Este es nuestro cuarto, mi casa es pequeña por eso dormiremos en una misma habitación ¿no te molesta?

—Debería estar agradecido —le dijo Levi admirando el colorido cuarto—. Tu casa siempre fue...como decirlo...única.

—Especial —corrigió Eren— cada cosa tiene una historia, mamá y yo solíamos ir a la playa y recoger conchas marinas. También íbamos a las ventas de garaje donde hay muchos adornos pequeños —conto lo más rápido que pudo para no ponerse nervioso—. Colecciono pinturas del mar y los tapetes son artesanales. Por eso parece tan lleno. ¿t-te gusta mi computadora? La ensamble yo mismo.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —Le reprochó el mayor—eres como un pequeño loro verde que no sabe cómo cerrar el pico.

—Lo siento Levi

—Cuéntame más sobre el pueblo.

—Es pequeño, solos se compone de casas la iglesia, la cafetería de Sasha, el cine y la plaza —Eren enumeró todo con sus manos— también está la estación del tren, solo viene dos veces al año. ¿Hablo mucho?

—No, continua —alentó el pelinegro sentándose en una silla blanca acomodada cerca de la ventana. Sin saber por qué, tenía miedo.

Lo último que recordaba era que de repente todo se puso blanco, ya no sabía nada. La soledad invadió su vida y eso le daba miedo. No saber qué hacer y sentirse un completo inútil.

Estar indefenso.

Suspiro largamente al ver que no era el único con miedo.

Al parecer, el ojiverde sufría de un ataque de nervios porque comenzó a hablar tan rápido como una metralleta.

Eso lo divertía, y mucho. Ver en aprietos a ese tal menor logro calmarlo un poco.

—Sería bonito volver al mar —manifestó intentando salvar a Eren antes de que sufriera una congestión por hablar tan deprisa—. Aunque yo nunca lo vi. Creo.

Eren se calló de repente, su corazón comenzó a martillear dentro de su pecho. Esa misma mañana alguien susurro las cinco mismas palabras en su odio.

_**Sería bonito volver al mar.**_ Lo único que conservaba, ese algo que era la clave para armar el rompecabezas que estaba roto dentro de su mente.

Ese algo que no recordaba.

"_Es el destino_" pensó, taladrando ese concepto con fuerza para encontrar algún secreto en él "_es el destino, es el destino"_

Volviendo a clavar sus ojos en el cuerpo del pelinegro que miraba por la ventana, en ese momento para él era el ser más maravilloso del mundo. Incluso una fuerza superior a la suya lo obligaba a mantener la vista fija en el azabache.

Dios, sus cabellos tan brillantes y esos ojos grises. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! Se pasó la mano por los labios porque creía que estaba babeando de gusto al contemplar a Levi. Hasta su nombre era bonito. ¿Cómo sabría sus labios?

"_Hazlo ahora Eren Jaeger, luego puedes arrepentirte_" le susurró su lado malvado, ese que no tenía control. "_La curiosidad mato al gato, pero murió satisfecho_"

Respiro hondo, consciente de lo que estaba por hacer. Sin darle tiempo a Levi de nada se abalanzo sobre su cuello depositando un fino beso casi imperceptible en sus labios. Fue maravilloso, por lo menos los dos segundos que duro.

Volvió a apartarse para ver la reacción de Levi.

Talvez lo golpearía, talvez solo dejaría que todo continuara, talvez...

—Oi, mocoso —bufo Levi mirándolo demoniacamente, aplastándolo con esos ojos como a un insecto sucio y apestoso.

La cara de Eren tomo un color rojo, más rojo que un tomate maduro. Abrió la boca como un pez ahogado intentando disculparse pero las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta.

Antes de recibir cualquier recriminación hizo lo que siempre hacia en estos casos, cuando se dejaba llevar por su lado malo.

Esconderse.

—Oi, mocoso —volvió a decir Levi empujando la puerta del baño donde Eren se encerró como pudo—. Así que eres gay —ordeno sus ideas para no derribar la puerta de un golpe y moler a palos al ojiverde— no voy a golpearte, por lo menos no tan fuerte.

—¡No soy gay! —chilló el menor sin atreverse a salir

—Pero me besaste

—Y-yo ¡No fui yo! ¡Si fui yo, pero no quise hacerlo! —grito a todo pulmón— ¡Perdóname Levi!

_Que dramático_. Pensó el pelinegro. Lo más seguro sería dejarlo solo, considerando la reacción de Eren podría darle un ataque al corazón si derribaba la puerta para sacarlo de ahí.

—Levi no te vayas —al parecer el castaño adivino lo que se proponía.

—Entonces sal de ahí

—No puedo —murmuro Eren. Su corazón estaba a punto de reventar, no tenía idea del porque ni cómo ni cuándo, pero...amaba a Levi.

Como si lo hubiera amado desde hacía años, no, desde hacía siglos.

Y el mundo podría hundirse si no sacaba eso que le quemaba por dentro ahora mismo. Además, unas tenazas lo querían ahogar por dentro, amenazándolo a confesar su verdad.

Tenía que decirla o moriría.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto el pelinegro

—Te amo —le dijo Eren. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, bloqueados por una pared de madera llamada puerta— te amo.

Levi dejo de tocar, estático desde su lugar solo pudo pegar el oído para confirmar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Repitió el castaño sintiendo un alivio para su oprimido dolor— Talvez no te conozca, talvez sea amor a primera vista. ¡Pero te amo! Es algo más fuerte que mi voluntad. ¡Entiéndeme!

Abrió el seguro saliendo precipitadamente al encuentro con su destino.

—Me voy —dijo el pelinegro—prefiero dormir en la calle

—¡No te vayas!

—¡No chilles!

—¡No puedo! — Eren se abrazó a uno de sus pies

—¡No me toques! —le grito Levi perdiendo los estribos tratando de zafarse del cuerpo del menor.

—¡Te doy asco! —Exclamo el ojiverde tan dramáticamente como pudo—¿es eso?

—El único problema es que no te conozco, eres un adolescente maníaco.

—Necesito estar a tu lado

El pelinegro lo miro sombríamente

—Llamare a tu madre

—Te necesito

Con una patada certera, Levi logro botarlo en una esquina del cuarto dejándolo semi inconsciente.

Lo mejor era salir de ese lugar, escapar, donde sea.

Ƹ̴**Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Eren soñó que Levi le estaba haciendo el amor dentro de su armario. El recuerdo fue tan vivido que lo sintió desvanecerse mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

No había armario.

No había Levi.

No había luz.

Era de noche.

—¿Levi? —se puso de pie frotándose el estómago donde la dura bota el pelinegro lo había pateado— ¿Dónde estás?

Recordó la escena vergonzosa y como él se estaba arrastrando a sus pies para que no se fuera.

—¡Levi! ¡Donde estas! —grito encendiendo la luz del cuarto

"_no recuerda nada, es una hoja en blanco" "como si viniera de otra época."_

Las palabras de su madre rebotaron en su cara.

Entonces ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

—¡La carretera! —se dijo con horror. Justo esa misma mañana el alcalde anuncio un desfile para traer el enorme árbol de navidad que siempre colocaban en la plaza.

No podía perderlo.

No cuando por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Camino tambaleante hasta llegar a la sala. Saliendo a la calle comenzó a recorrer el lago camino a la carretera grande, primero dio pasos cortos entre la gente que se dirigía al desfile.

Luego comenzó a caminar más rápido, más rápido.

—¡Eren! —gritó Armin agitando la mano para saludarlo

El ojiverde reaccionó justo cuando los cohetes estallaron en el cielo, anunciando la llegada del tren que cargaba el enorme árbol.

—Levi donde estas...

Lo vio.

Unos metros más allá, caminando confundido en dirección a los rieles.

—Levi —susurro sin animarse a gritar. Pero pudo escuchar el pitido del tren a lo lejos y los banderines que levantaban la gente animada por el desfile.

**No sé porque mi alma te ama tanto...**

Avanzo rápidamente comenzando a correr sin impórtale empujar a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Alla estaba Levi, sin mirar a los demás, avanzando decididamente.

**pero quiero conocerte...**

Más, y más. Hasta que le dolió el costado.

Aun así corrió desesperadamente, intentado alcanzar al amor de su vida.

Intentando no repetir el pasado que no recordaba y nunca recordaría pero podía sentirlo tan vivido como el aire. Ese pasado Donde ambos habían muerto para proteger a una humanidad que decid separarlos.

**y enamorarme de verdad...**

El enorme tren, tan grande como un titán pasó velozmente y la gente grito al ver al chico castaño lanzándose delante de los rieles.

—¡Casi te matan! —sollozo abrazando desesperadamente la cintura del pelinegro— ¡no me dejes nunca más!

—Cállate, no soy un idiota como tú —le regaño Levi intentando despegarse del ojiverde que estaba sobre el sin intenciones de soltarlo—. Quítate, ensucias mi ropa.

**para nunca dejarte ir...**

Los dos yacían en el suelo, en medio de mucha gente dispuesta a censurar su actitud.

—No voy a besarte sin tu permiso nunca más —prometió el castaño levantando la vista para ver a Levi— pero no te vayas.

Tenía la cara rasmillada y roja. Mojada por las lágrimas y esos preciosos ojos verdes parecían dos fuentes cristalinas de agua salada. Ni el ser más inhumano se negaría a consolarlo.

—No me iré —lo consoló el mayor dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como a un cachorro—, pero deja de llorar y sonríe. Es algo digno de ver.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior desconcertado por el cambio de actitud del mayor. Estirando las comisuras de sus labios formo una sonrisa algo ridícula en su rostro.

—Bien —Levi tiro de él levantándolo del piso—. Ahora vamos a casa.

P**ROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Quiero**

_Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo y no entiendo como la historia se escribió solita a partir de ahí. Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto, pero ya verán más adelante.<strong>

**Acepto sugerencias, piedras y críticas.**


	5. Quiero

**Hola. como están todas. Pronto será navidad...YA LLEGA EL CUMPLEÑAOS DE LEVI**

***baila hasta caer***

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

><p>El pequeño pueblo donde nació Eren nunca conoció la nieve.<p>

La mayoría de la gente que vivía allí solo seguía su rutina de siempre.

Pero no conocían la nieve.

Ni los parques de diversiones.

Ni los eventos normales de una ciudad.

Solo esperaban algo, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Cualquier cosa.

Hasta que un día ocurrió...no fue un accidente o algo espectacular. Fue más bien algo poco fuera de lo normal pero sin importancia. Un niño de unos ocho años con el cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color caminaba por las calles como si estuviera perdido.

Un niño normal.

Que pregonaba ser el mismísimo arcángel Miguel en persona.

—¡Ya te dije que si soy el! —chillo el pequeño inflando los cachetes con fuerza— y estoy buscando un humano para salvar el mundo

—Deacuerdo —bufo Jean sin perder la paciencia— empecemos de nuevo. Eres un niño perdido que no quiere ir a la estación de policía ¿te escapaste?

—Dijo que era un ángel —corrigió Armin apretando los libros que traía contra su pecho

—¡Arcángel! ¡Arcángel!

—¡A quién le importa! —Jean termino de perder la paciencia— mira niño, Armin y yo estamos retrasando nuestras clases por ti, si no me dices donde vives te dejaremos en este lugar ¿entendido?

—Vivo en el tercer cielo y estoy encargado del equilibrio de las cosas del mundo y...

—Vámonos —el ojimiel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse con Armin pero su amigo nunca dejaría a un niño solo en la calle aunque eso le costara saltarse una clase completa.

—¿Por qué piensas que eres un arcángel? —pregunto Armin inclinándose amistosamente.

—¡Oye! No le preguntes eso, el mocoso está loco

—Talvez nos diga donde vive mientras habla —vio la mirada de impaciencia del ojimiel—. Puedes irte Jean, no es necesario que te quedes.

Jean le hizo caso. Se fue. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, si Armin quería perder el tiempo que lo hiciera.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —pidió el niño

—Si...no lo sé Primero dime quien eres.

—Ya te lo dije, soy el arcángel Miguel. Me enviaron para que Levi siga viviendo y no empiece otra guerra —conto el menor—. Cuando los titanes fueron exterminados hace muchos siglos y nosotros nos encargamos de matar al último de ellos, un titán con ojos verdes. Pero volvió a reencarnar, junto con todos los que murieron, y si recuerda quien fue en su pasado comenzara otra guerra.

Armin sonrió nerviosamente, no entendía nada de lo que ese chiquillo le estaba contando. Si, sabía acerca de la existencia de los titanes solo por los libros antiguos de historia. Nada más.

—Cuando vine me dijeron que solo podía devolverle la memoria a uno, pero —el niño hizo una mueca de disgusto al tocar la frente de Armin— quiero confiar en ti.

De pronto, los delicados dedos del niño se separaron del frente del ojiazul mostrándole la verdad.

Armin Arlet, un simple estudiante que quería ser médico. Armin Arlet, un chico tímido que... no era la persona que en realidad tendría que amar.

—Jean está vivo —suspiro el ojiazul—y a salvo.

—¿Ya recordaste?

—Algunas cosas —el niño se sorprendió de la mirada seria del rubio, esperaba que grite o exija una explicación pero lo tomaba todo tan maduramente. Si, este era el indicado—. No creí que volvería a ver el cielo, yo estaba muerto. Incluso ahora mismo me duele el pecho.

—Supongo que ya me crees

—Eso intento

—Recuerdas tu antiguo mundo, los titanes, tus amigos. ¿Todo?

—Todo

—Ellos también están aquí, pero Levi no debería estarlo

—El capitán se sacrificó por nosotros —Armin recogió los libros que s ele habían caído— tiene más derecho que cualquiera a obtener otra vida.

—Le pidió a un demonio que los hiciera reencarnar y el quedo atrapado en el cristal de la titán femenina. Cuando despertó quiso volver a ser un humano y perdió la memoria, pero él no es de esta época. Si no toma esto —el supuesto arcángel saco un frasquito de su bolsillo— hasta el atardecer del día de hoy se convertirá en polvo y cenizas.

—Si eres un ángel en verdad porque querrías ayudarlo

—Ya se encontró con Eren, el espacio y tiempo del mundo se está distorsionando. Cuando Levi se muera Eren recordara todo y el fin comenzará otra vez. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Si lo logro me devolverán mi puesto en el cielo y mi cuerpo.

—¿Y porque te lo quitaron? —el rubio termino de procesar las palabras de ese niño, no dejaría que nadie lo engañe y preguntar sería importante.

—Mi deber era...era cuidar del hilo rojo que los unía a los dos, porque un amor como el suyo no se puede romper. Nosotros no pudimos, lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no pudimos —sus ojitos se cubrieron de lágrimas— cuando nos rendimos me dejaron cargo. Pero me descuide, un poquito. Ahora tres personas que reencarnaron recordándolo todo quieren separarlos y encima de todo si no convierto a Levi en un demonio me quitaran mis alas y talvez me dejen abandonado en este lugar y me da miedo.

—N-no llores —susurro Armin— la gente nos está mirando raro.

—Ayúdame —le entrego el frasquito— tomate esto y dale un beso a Levi, el efecto es el mismo.

—Si me involucro van a matarme, ¡esto va contra mis principios!

—Ayúdame, esas tres personas ya vienen

—No puedo

—Te concederé un deseo

Armin exhaló un poco para recuperar la cordura. Talvez esta era su única oportunidad para hacer aquello.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa

—Trato —dijo el rubio mayor— quiero nieve en navidad.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Amaneció normalmente en casa de los Jaeger, para todos menos para Levi.

—Eres como un perro con rabia —murmuro el mayor al encontrarse con Eren metido en su cama. De nuevo.— como llegué a esto.

—Levi... —balbuceo el ojiverde aferrado a su brazo como si fuera una almohada —te amo...tócame...— el despertador sonó con rabia despertándolo de su sueño.

—Muévete, mocoso pervertido.

—Quiero dormir un poco más —siseo Eren colocando una cara de cachorro huérfano.

—Tu cama está en el piso

—Me gusta dormir contigo

No se podía pelear con él, siempre se salía con la suya.

Hace una semana, Levi se había convertido oficialmente en un nuevo miembro de esa familia, cuando Hanji vino con las noticias de no saber nada sobre su pasado y Eren se alegró considerablemente.

Por esa razón, tenía que soportar a un adolescente sin neuronas como Eren.

Ese mocoso tan estúpido con esos ojos lindos.

—Deberías irte al colegio de una vez —mencionó

—¡Qué hora es! —el castaño se levantó como movido por un rayo cayéndose al piso sonoramente

—Es tarde

—No hice la tarea —se lamentó, llamando la atención del pelinegro— ellos van a golpearme de nuevo. Maldición

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

—¡Nadie! —exclamó Eren abriendo la puerta del cuarto—. Tengo hambre, creo que mamá nos esta llamando. Te espero abajo.

Antes de darle una oportunidad para seguir preguntando, Eren se vistió y salió sin desayunar. La verdad, le daba vergüenza decirle a Levi o a cualquier persona que desde su rompimiento con Mikasa las cosas le iban mal en el instituto. Sus examigos se burlaban de él y estos últimos días a Reiner y su pandilla les dio por desquitarse con los más débiles del aula.

Ósea él y Marco.

Aunque Marco estaba integrado en la lista negra desde hace mucho, y nadie tocaba a Armin porque era el mejor amigo de Jean.

—El director me llamo anoche —susurró Carla al ver como su hijo se iba sin despedirse— dijo que a Eren lo están molestando mucho.

—Puede defenderse solo —musitó Levi agarrando su taza con las dos manos—. Ya no es un niño.

—Se enteraron que le gustan los hombres

—Supongo que es mi culpa ¿a eso te refieres? —dijo mordazmente el pelinegro— yo no le pedí que se enamorará, por eso quería irme.

—No —la castaña se sonrojo—. Es mi hijo y cuando me confeso que le gustabas me sentí un poco mejor.

—Ustedes son extraños

—Ya eres parte de mi familia, solo falta que cedas un poco y...

—Su propia madre me ofrece a su hijo

—¿Sientes algo por él?

—No lo sé —primero tenía que debatir sobre sus sentimientos. A veces le irritaba ver al ojiverde, otras veces temía perderlo. Y esa antigua angustia que no podía identificar le atenazaba el corazón— Eren es muy testarudo, incluso si digo que si ese mocoso podría cambiar de a noche a la mañana.

—Por eso te pido que lo cuides

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me están dejando vivir en su casa

—No. No quiero que lo hagas por obligación —Carla se levantó de la mesa— quiero que lo hagas de corazón.

"De corazón" ¿Qué era eso?

.

.

Esa mañana Levi salió después del almuerzo para presentarse en casa de Hanji, ella prometió darle un trabajo. Si tenía un empleo fijo iba a irse de esa casa. Eso quería.

—¿Usted es el señor que vive en casa de Eren? —pregunto de pronto una chica rubia vestida con uniforme escolar

—Si

—Detrás del instituto, cerca del callejón —dijo la rubia demasiado bajito como para que nadie la escuche—, esta mañana arrojaron sus libros a la alcantarilla y cuando Eren intento pelear se lo llevaron ahí. Él es muy impulsivo, no se rendirá fácilmente pero Reiner y su gente...

—¡Historia! ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí —la llamo una morena pecosa— te llevare a la cafetería.

—Por favor sálvelo —pidió la ojiazul antes de irse corriendo detrás de sus amigas

Levi se sintió golpeado por esas palabras.

Recordó como cada noche Eren parecía lucir inquieto y de vez en cuando se encerraba en el baño.

También sus cuadernos, solo en esta semana cambio sus libros tres veces.

Seguramente se lo guardaba todo para no preocupar a su madre. Una vez incluso lo escucho sollozar contra la almohada pero luego ponía una cara de seriedad completa.

"_Su carga siempre fue pesada_"

—¿uh? —Levi se volteó creyendo que había escuchado algo. Al darse cuenta, ya estaba parado detrás del instituto.

Unos chicos se entretenían pisando lo que parecía ser una carpeta. Pero no era la de Eren, sino de otro chico con cara de culpa y pecas en la cara.

Mas allá varios reían frente a otro ue se levantaba y se volvía a caer.

—¡Ríndete Eren! —grito un rubio alto y con un cuerpo bien formado— peleaste toda la mañana, ¡porque no te rindes de una vez!

—¡No quiero!

—Me molesta su actitud —dijo otro de ellos propinándole un golpe en la cara la ojiverde, dejándolo caer, Pero Eren volvía a levantarse y mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

Parecían cansados. El sudor corría por sus frentes y todos tenían la boca seca. Pero Eren seguía cayendo al suelo y levantándose otra vez lanzando golpes que nunca llegaban y levantándose de nuevo.

"_Ese chico es un suicida. Cuídalo capitán, gente como él puede cambiar al mundo o destruirlo_" la vocecita molesta de antes resonó en sus odios. Levi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó, acercándose a la pandilla. Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron al verlo y permaneció en el suelo bajando la vista para no verlo.

—No te metas —vocearon algunos— vete de aquí

—Si me dicen que le hizo y lo entiendo yo mismo lo golpearé.

—Se quejó con el regente. Este marica de aquí —Jean agarró los cabellos castaños del ojiverde levantando su cabeza en alto— trata de ser el héroe defendiendo al estúpido de Marco, los dos son iguales. Me dan asco.

—¿Solo porque tienen gustos diferentes?

—No se trata de eso —dijo otro con la voz más apagada, era alto y estaba junto a una chica bajita y rubia de mirada seria— si Eren simplemente se rindiera lo dejaríamos en paz.

—Bert, no te metas —le aconsejo la rubia que jugaba con su celular.

—Escuche suficiente, me importa una mierda sus problemas personales —Levi dio dos pasos adelante con una cara sombría, asustando a todos por su actitud tan seria— pero a ese de ahí —señalo a Eren— solo yo puedo golpearlo.

Con una mueca de asco le indicó a Jean que se quitara de en medio, este obedeció al sentir los escalofríos que causaba la presencia de ese personaje extraño.

—No te metas —sollozo Eren sin dejarse tocar el rostro— ¡no te metas! ¡Yo puedo con esto, tú no te metas! ¡No necesito que me salves!

—¡Entonces jódete solo!—le gritó Levi, totalmente exasperado por la actitud del menor. Si quería que lo molieran a palos, que lo hagan.

Iba a irse pero uno de los integrantes de la pandilla sonrió con sarcasmo tocándole el hombro.

Error, a Levi nunca lo toques cuando está enojado.

El mayor lo aventó contra el muro más cercano. Realmente estaba molesto, ayer Eren se moría por dormir con él y ahora...ni siquiera quería que lo ayudara. Nunca más, jamás en la vida volvería a perder su tiempo pensando en cursilerías tontas por alguien. Y el, quien tan amablemente quería abrirle su corazón a ese mocoso.

Mordiéndose el labio le propino una patada al otro chico que corría hacia él, se dio la vuelta para volver donde estaba Eren todavía sobre la tierra intentando pararse.

—Olvide una cosa —sujeto al menor por el cuello— no vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma mocoso —también a él lo aventó contra la pared pero esta vez con menos fuerza levantándolo de nuevo— cuando lleguemos a casa voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, tanto que extrañaras no estar aquí.

—¡Si quieres pegarme hazlo entonces! —chillo Eren agitándose para que lo liberará— ¡pégame!

—¡Porque me gritas a mí y con ellos solo cierras la boca!

—¡Que quieres que haga! ¡Estaba por ganarles!

—Estaban a punto de convertirte en mierda que es otra cosa —se burló cruelmente

—¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti! ¡¿no?!¡No quiero que me defiendas! ¡Suéltame! Suéltame...

Los demás contemplaban la escena completamente petrificados. Ninguno quiso moverse de su sitio.

—¡Crees que vine por ti! —le grito Levi con los ojos ardiendo por la rabia

—¡Entonces por quien!

—"_Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte quédate atrás. —_Levi repetía las mismas palabras de hace siglos sin darse cuenta, sin tener sentido de la realidad—_ Cuidaré de ti hasta_ _que puedas valerte por ti mismo, entonces te dejare luchar a mi lado" ¿no lo entiendes? _

El flash de una cámara los devolvió a la realidad. Annie les había tomado una foto.

—Discúlpame Levi —pidió el menor— discúlpame por favor.

—Así está mejor —lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre el pasto— Son quince en total, ya termine con dos, no peleare con esa chica y creo que el pecoso no está con ellos. Quedan once, tu espera aquí.

Le mostro una débil sonrisa que duro microsegundos, luego se remango la camisa que estaba usando y espero a que lo atacarán.

Solo faltaban dos horas para que terminara el atardecer y un ligero brillo plateado difícil de ver cubría su cuerpo insinuándole que pronto iba a convertirse en cenizas.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bésense —ordenó— y tú no dejes de filmar o te parto la cara también.

—En realidad esto solo toma fotos —explicó Annie apuntando con su celular hacia Reiner y Bert que estaban atados el uno frente al otro.

—Da lo mismo

—Y-yo no...quiero Reiner es mi amigo —la voz débil de Bertholdt parecía un soplido cálido del viento— Reiner va a molestarse.

—No te pregunte si querías

—Levi esto es demasiado —dijo Eren sin atreverse a levantar la voz

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión

—Eres un demente —se quejó Reiner— hare lo que quieras pero no le hagas esto a Bert

—Bésense o los dejare atados toda la noche

El más alto se sonrojo como un tomate cuando Reiner acerco su cara, iba a desmayarse al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos hasta que escuchó como Annie tomaba la foto y el rubio se separaba rápidamente.

—Míralo, ¿Quién diría que podría verse así de tierno? —dijo Levi con sarcasmo haciendo que Reiner abriera los ojos, y era cierto, aun con todo el cuerpo temblándole Bertholdt Fubar agacho la cabeza ocultándose en el pecho de su amigo.

—Esto lo pondré en mi muro —dijo la rubia con los ojos brillándole.

—Levi —el ojiverde agarró la mano del mayor sorprendiéndose por su transparencia— acabaste con ellos, ya se fueron. Entonces ¿Por qué les haces esto a Reiner y Bertholdt? No es divertido

—Fue una lección por ensuciar mi camisa, incluso creo que les gusto. Solo míralos.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente dentro de las nubes de color naranja, pronto anochecería.

—Hice lo que me pediste, acabo de publicarlo ahora déjame ir —exigió Annie desatando a sus dos amigos para que se fueran.

Entonces Armin salió de la nada y corrió hacia ellos.

Ella iba a saludar pero Armin pasó de largo y cerró los ojos para no verla, empujo al ojiverde a un lado y se colgó del cuello de Levi derribándolo sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento capitán —gimoteo al abrir la boca y darle un beso— con esto recordara tres cosas que lo ayudaran a ahuyentar a esas tres personas que viene por usted.

El corazón de Eren y Annie en ese momento pudo comparase con un pedazo de azulejo, cuando le das un golpe con un martillo a una de esas piezas, las pequeñas grietas nacen de su interior convirtiéndose en rajaduras grandes y en el proceso algunos fragmentos pequeños se desprendes causando un ruido que el oído humano normal no puede escucharlo. Pero si te acercas pegando tu oído al azulejo, luego de haber dado el golpe, podrás escuchar claramente como está llorando.

Annie apretó los dientes y se fue junto con Reiner que llevaba a un desmayado Bertholdt en sus brazos.

Eren dio un gritito tapándose la boca y salto sobre su amigo para apartarlo de Levi.

—¡Annie! —Grito el rubio— ¡no te vayas! —se levantó como sin nada y corrió en dirección opuesta—¡lo hice por nuestro futuro!

—¡te besó! ¡Me engañaste! —ya estaba reprochándole su actuar cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no le respondía— ¿Levi? ¡Te desmayaste solo con un beso de Armin!

Cuando tenía cinco años, Eren se había caído del resbalin. Pero no lloró. Los vecinos dijeron que se quedó como un muñeco roto esperando que alguien lo levante. Pero nunca lloró.

Cuando su papá los había dejado tampoco soltó una sola lágrima.

Y hasta ahora, la única persona por quien lloró fue Levi.

—Estas mojando mi cara —indicó Levi al abrir los ojos— Oi Eren, deja de hacer pucheros ya no eres una criatura.

—Cuando te di un beso nunca antes te desmayaste.

—Escúchame

—¡Cuando te salte encima para besarte me diste una patada!

—Recordé algo —dijo Levi agarrando la cara de Eren para que viera sus ojos— mírame.

Levi tenía los ojos grises, pero un peculiar brillo carmesí se apodero de ellos.

—¿Qué recordaste?

—Tres cosas —sonrió mostrando colmillos pequeños a través de esos sensuales labios—Mi cumpleaños es en navidad, soy...soy un demonio y te amo.

—No te creo —dijo Eren al sentir una mano apretándole la barbilla y algo incómodo en el corazón.

Levi le acarició la mejilla rasmillada.

—Cual de todas

—Respecto a amarme

—Entonces no te importa que sea un demonio —le dio un pequeño beso al menor introduciendo la lengua para probar su interior cálido, tratando de conocer cuál sería su reacción. Estaba besándose profundamente, mordiendo sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas. Mezclando las diversas emociones que salían al exterior.

Se separaron para recuperar la respiración, el color morado y rojo que adornaba las mejillas de Eren lo hacía ver indefenso.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —pidió el ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados

—Eres demasiado atrevido

—Quiero...quiero eso —el castaño olvido quien era, olvido su orgullo más bien tiro su orgullo a la basura— te quiero de todas las formas posibles —abrazo a Levi jadeando un poco— quiero darte mi vida.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**La primera persona quiere arruinar tu navidad **

Yo estaba allí para ti, tú estabas allí para mí ¿Podemos regresar a lo que solíamos ser? Te extraño y tienes que extrañarme también.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Adivinen...ACTUALIZARE EL DIA LUNES, y habrá un especial y mucho Lemon. Lo prometo. <strong>

**No sé si entendieron, para aclarar vendrán tres personas que reencarnaron del pasado y recuerdan todo. Como Levi vuelve a ser un demonio el no recuerda nada al igual que Eren.**

**Les hago spoiler, la primera es Petra y quiere recuperar a Levi. :c **

**La segunda persona es ****** y quiere olvidar todo.**

**La tercera persona es (todavía no sé a quién poner) XD**

**Una cosita mas. ¿quieren ArminxAnnie o ArminxJean? **

**.**

**NOTA: Querida Guest, y todas las demás. Parece que quieren que estos dos recuerden todo. Bien, lo van a hacer casi al final. Todavía faltan muchas sorpresas. **


	6. Petra quiere arruinar tu navidad :c

**¡Es lunes! *saca su metralleta* que nadie diga lo contrario porque todavía no saben lo difícil que es escribir Lemon ERERI y RIREN el mismo día.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

**Este fanfic participa en el evento de HALLOWEN de la hermosa página de Facebook ATTACK ON HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

><p>—No confías en mí, incluso cuando soy tu madre —reprochó Carla frotando con fuerza las heridas de su hijo— ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Qué habría hecho yo? ¡Dime! —le propino algunos golpes en el hombro con la toalla mojada<p>

—¡mamá! Levi nos está viendo —se quejó Eren avergonzado por la reacción de ella.

—Continúen, por mi está bien —sugirió el pelinegro bastante divertido por la escena

—¡Tiene razón! —Dijo Carla— Nunca me dijiste que te acosaban en la escuela ¡Eres un mal hijo!

—¡No me pegues! —Lloriqueo el menor— estoy bastante lastimado mamá

—¡Puedo pegarte cuando yo quiera! —la toalla viajó velozmente hasta estrellarse en las manos del ojiverde— Malagradecido

—¡Levi! —Eren se ocultó detrás del pelinegro mirando temerosamente a su madre

—Ya veo de donde heredaste tu carácter, ambos chillan demasiado

—Levi, castígalo —le dijo la castaña— si no me obedece a mi tendrá que obedecerte a ti.

—¡Mamá! —grito Eren usando a Levi como escudo— ¡no me avergüences!

—Arréglenlo solos —Levi se quitó de en medio— iré a bañarme.

Desde el cuarto de baño, el pelinegro pudo escuchar los quejidos de Eren y sus excusas. Luego hubo un silencio casi terno y empezaron a hablar en murmullos.

Madre e hijo eran iguales, ninguno sabía cómo rendirse pero al final ambos cedían.

—Como es que acabe aquí —se dijo Levi mirándose frente a un pequeño espejo—. No puedo recordar nada.

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor Levi"_

Al menos podía recordar eso.

Termino de ducharse y se puso una toalla en la cintura, al salir vio a Eren frente a la puerta. A punto de tocar.

—¿Terminaron? —le pregunto al menor

—Si, al final me castigo por dos semanas. Estoy recluido.

—No me molesta —paso el umbral pegando sus labios al oído del castaño— serán las mejores dos semanas juntos. En la cama.

El cuerpo de Eren tembló y antes de hacer notar su sonrojo entro apresuradamente a la ducha

Pasaron dos horas, una hora.

Ya era la media noche.

Levi dejo de escuchar el agua cayendo y comenzó a preocuparse. Entro forzando el seguro, el ojiverde estaba hincado en una esquina del cuarto, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y el cabello mojado.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —pregunto Levi acercándose con cautela

—Nada —el ojiverde oculto su cara— cuando estaba a punto de salir me di cuenta...de que yo nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para satisfacerte.

—Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentas

—Ambos somos hombres —se excusó el menor— pero sabes. A veces sueño contigo y no recuerdo nada.

El pelinegro lo tomo de la cintura levantándolo del piso mojado, por primera vez sonrió sinceramente viendo el rostro confundido del castaño. Se veía lindo y le causaba tanta nostalgia.

—Qué tipo de sueños ¿eh? —siseó besando el perfecto cuello del ojiverde, marcándolo.

—No me puedo mover pero te veo a ti, y tú te vas. Me dejas solo —su corazón pálpito fuertemente unos instantes— y mi corazón me duele...me siento traicionado, luego despierto.

Cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, esperando recibir algún gesto de Levi aunque sea un reproche.

—Crees que yo te dejaría, mocoso ingenuo —se burló el pelinegro lamiendo la clavícula desnuda de Eren hasta escuchar ese gemidito tan esperado— eres lo único que tengo, ¿entendiste? Y aunque tuviera todo te elegiría a ti.

Le indico con los ojos que lo besara, Eren abrió ligeramente la boca para profundizar esa sensación de placer aún más, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y las manos del pelinegro bajaron hasta su cadera causándole un indescriptible placer.

—P-podríamos intentarlo ahora. —balbuceó Eren ruborizándose ligeramente — en mi cama esta mas cálido.

Levi asintió con delicadez tomándolo de la mano, llegaron al otro cuarto entre besos más profundos, lo dejo caer en la cama con suavidad mientras lo miraba con los ojos dudosos.

—Eres tan impulsivo, como una espina clavada en un zapato—el pelinegro sintió otra punzada de nostalgia por decir eso, pero una sensación más fuerte lo invadió. Quería poseer a Eren, de alguna forma descontrolada quería tenerlo y escuchar sus gemidos.

Lo recostó debajo de él colocándose en medio de sus muslos.

—No estas disecando a una rana—se quejó Eren sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cuando Levi le abrió las piernas— me duele.

—Y tú olvidaste ponerte algo de ropa—dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba la camisa de forma sensual tan indecente.

Los dos quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro, Eren no supo cómo reaccionar al sentir unas manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Mmgh…ahhh…basta…mmgh…—el castaño apretó las sábanas con fuerza, Levi lo miraba con lascivia jugando con sus manos sobre los pezones erectos del menor. Todo para mirar como reaccionaba el castaño ante esas tentadoras caricias.

—Prometo ser gentil —le susurró al oído cuando comenzó a besar su cuello dejando un camino de nuevas marcas hasta llegar a su abdomen, volvió a subir encontrándose frete a frente con esos orbes verdes que lo tenían hechizado. Humedeció sus dedos con el líquido preseminal que salía del miembro del castaño ocasionándole más gemidos, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Eren dio un leve grito al sentir un intruso en su interior.

Aunque no era una intrusión violenta era dolorosa, algo que lo asusto mucho y quiso separarse pero el segundo dedo lo inmovilizo completamente.

La posición en la que se encontraba era incomoda por eso levanto sus piernas para dejarlas caer sobre los hombros del pelinegro, tenía que comportarse como un hombre y soportar el dolor con la leve esperanza de sentir un poco de placer.

El tercer dedo le quito toda la ilusión y las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Levi no hacía caso de sus suplicas o gimoteos, simplemente seguía moviendo los dedos en círculos, disfrutando la cara que ponía Eren, este entreabría los labios para emitir leves jadeos y sollozos al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro recorría su cuello transmitiéndole una sensación cálida y húmeda arrancándole esta vez gemidos desesperados y suplicas.

—Hazlo…ah..hazlo de una vez…por favor…Levi…—esta vez gimió más fuerte, sentía un dolor punzante en la entrepierna, ya no aguantaría más.

El mayor saco los dedos de su interior, poso sus manos sobre la cama, arriba de los hombros de su pareja e inicio todo frotándose contra Eren, entrando en el de una sola estocada, arrancándole un grito de placer y dolor que tuvo que acallar para no despertar a Carla.

Ella debería de estar durmiendo y su habitación estaba justo debajo de ellos.

Se detuvo lo suficiente como para que Eren se acostumbrara un poco, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Tócate…Eren…—el pelinegro empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez, tocando aquel punto que aumentaba considerablemente los gemidos del castaño, amaba ver esa dulce cara sonrojada, tan llena de placer pidiendo más a cada momento.

—S-si...gh...mmm —se mordió el dorso de la mano izquierda y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarse— aagh, Levi no pares

—Déjate llevar, ahora mismo... cumplo tu deseo ¿no? —le dijo Levi recibiendo como respuesta un sonrisa de parte del menor, en ese e instante sus ojos volvieron a tornarse de un color carmesí.

—¡ahh! Mm —grito Eren al sentir estocadas más fuertes y profundas— Levi, Levi

La cama se movía junto con ellos, marcándoles el ritmo. Pero el pelinegro no lo dejo gritar más propinándole un beso desesperado. Como si temiera perderlo.

—No…puedo más…ahhh…—el castaño se arqueo envolviendo la espalda del pelinegro con las piernas—Levi…ya no aguanto…mmngh…ya no…

Exhalo un poco de aire antes de experimentar el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sintiendo a la vez la esencia del mayor esparciéndose en su interior.

Todavía no se separaron sino que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos que resultaron eternos.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana acariciando el rostro de ambos con su luminosa transparencia. Y esos segundos que se miraron volvieron a ser los de antes.

Aquel capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el hombre más fuerte del mundo; aquel hombre que nunca pudo revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero lucho para proteger lo que amaba aunque eso le costara la vida.

Y aquel titán, ese chico, la última esperanza de una humanidad que lo traiciono; aquel soldado que siempre admiro a su capitán sin darse cuenta que en verdad lo amaba y solo pudo aclarar sus sentimientos cuando lo perdió.

Eren levanto la mano para acariciar el rostro del mayor, ambos sumidos en ese sueño tan vivido y a la vez tan irreal.

—Te amo. Levi, te amo, yo…—el despertador comenzó a sonar escandalosamente sacándolos de su ensueño. Levi lo apago y se acostó a un lado de la cama. Olvidado por completo los recuerdos del pasado, al igual que Eren hizo lo mismo.

—Continua con lo que ibas a decirme —ordeno el mayor— te ves pálido. ¿No te gusto?

—Lo olvide

—Idiota

—¡Acabamos de hacer...de hacer eso y ya estas insultándome!

—Pero admites que te gusto

Eren se cubrió con las sabanas, tenía sueño pero ya era tarde.

—Si eres tu es obvio que va a gustarme —cuchicheo para no ser escuchado— porque me gustas —volvió a destaparse para hacerle frente al mayor— oye Levi. ¿Levi?

—Estoy en la ducha ¿vienes?

—No puedo pararme —confesó Eren— hoy no iré a la escuela, le diré a mamá que me siento enfermo.

—Como quieras, de todas formas no va a creerte —el pelinegro salió completamente cambiado—. Debo ir a trabajar, esa mujer me consiguió un empleo en su empresa

—Se llama Hanji —le explico el ojiverde— cuidado con sus hijos, si te quedas viéndolos mucho tiempo van a armar una escenita que te dejara traumado.

—Deacuerdo, descansa —Levi anudo su corbata y se acercó al menor para darle un fugaz beso en la frente— lo necesitaras para esta noche.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior poniéndose de costado para no verlo. Él no era fácil, si Levi creía que le abriría las piernas como lo hizo anoche estaba equivocado.

"_Cuando tu coraje despierta, no hay muros que me detengan."_

La voz del pelinegro vino en forma de un susurro hasta llegar a sus oídos. Pero no podía ser él, ya había salido del cuarto y escuchaba a su madre saludándolo desde la sala.

¿Serían las consecuencias de haber estado despierto toda la noche? Bueno, no estuvo despierto porque quiso.

—Muros...muros —murmuro el ojiverde tratando de recordar— ¿Dónde escuche eso antes?

_**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

La empresa de Hanji trabajaba más que todo con bienes raíces, el trabajo que le delego al pelinegro era fácil. Tomarle fotos a las casa puestas en venta y dárselas a ella para que las revisara.

—Tienes un buen ojo —le felicito la castaña— sabes Levi, hoy vendrá una compradora. Viene de otro país y quiero que tú le Mestres la casa.

—¿Por qué yo? —se opuso el pelinegro dejando la cámara frente al escritorio de Hanji— sabes que no trato bien a la gente.

—Ella es arqueóloga y modelo.

—Como si me importara

—Están sucediendo cosas buenas en este pueblo aburrido, si esa chica se queda a vivir aquí todo mejoraría —Hanji le mostro una sonrisa ladina— o ¿prefieres cuidar a esos dos?

Señalo una esquina del despacho, donde Irvin dibujaba una casa con corazones que encerraban el nombre de su hermano Mike, y este estaba colocándole una corona de flores a Bean. Los dos niños ignoraban todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor excepto a ellos mismos.

—Donde tengo que ir —ni muerto volvería a acercarse a esas dos pestecitas. La última vez quiso que se lo tragara la tierra cuando Mike grito que amaba a su hermano en pleno centro comercial.

—Ella está esperando en la puerta —indico Hanji levantando una ceja algo sorprendida— Te vez tan reluciente esta mañana, no me había dado cuenta. Eren debe de estar cansado

—Tsk...Es mi vida privada

—Respeto tu vida privada

—Más te vale —bufo al salir, este no iba a ser un buen día.

Algo le oprimía el pecho y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

—Hola —una mujer vestida con pantalones ajustados y una playera larga corrió desde su auto hasta donde se encontraba el— me llamo Petra señor, ¿me recuerda?

—Perdí la memoria, pero estoy seguro de no haber conocido a nadie antes —claro era un demonio—. No tengo pasado.

—Heichou —le dijo la ojimiel haciendo un puchero—.No diga nada, yo voy a curarlo.

Talvez esa persona...

Levi perdió la memoria cuando el auto de Hanji impacto contra él, hasta entonces creyó que estaba solo en el mundo. Si esa mujer decía conocerlo ¿Por qué no lo busco?

—¿Tu eres?

—Fui su novia en el pasado, pero esa titán me mató —explico la ojimiel— desde que era pequeña me llamaban loca, pero yo recuerdo todo. Usted es el capitán de la legión, usted es mi prometido.

Si, estaba loca.

No tenía nada que ver con él.

Los titanes no existían ni él era un capitán.

—Señorita —trataba de sonar amable— el sol acaba de calcinarle las neuronas. Voy a llevarla a esa casa, me dirá que le parece y firmaremos el contrato.

Petra parpadeó sin poder entenderlo. Sonrió con seguridad cuando paso su mano debajo del brazo de Levi y se aferró a él como un pulpo.

—Si eso quieres, ¿Cuándo recordaras todo? —Levantó la cabeza dándole un beso en la mejilla— Estabas encerrado en el cristal y yo te tenia, pero esa noche desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Levi se apartó abruptamente.

—Voy a escucharte si me dices de donde nos conocemos

—Hace siglos...

—Suficiente —incluso aceptaría un "hace años". Esa loca estaba loca— que tratas de hacer, deja de actuar como una niña de cinco años.

—¡Heichou! ¡Tiene que recordarme! —Le grito ella— ¡No es justo! —se calló de pronto, los ojos le brillaban— Nunca pude encontrarlo, pero ese día. Una luz bajo del cielo y vino a este pueblo, yo lo vi todo. Ese niño te convirtió en demonio ¡para que no recordaras nada!

—Cierra la boca —le dijo Levi— no debí venir. Me largo.

—Pero yo voy a curarlo —ella abrió su cartera sacando algo parecido a un cuchillo pero estaba hecho de un cristal del color del diamante—. Cuando desapareciste de tu cristal solo quedo esto —le mostro cuatro de esas cosas— alguien te invoco y te alejo de mi lado, pero voy a recuperarte.

Empuño el cuchillo acercándose rápidamente para clavarlo en el hombro de Levi.

La sangre comenzó a brotar, al igual que los recuerdos.

—Son pedazos cristalizado, si apuñalas con esto a alguien que reencarno, recordara todo —Petra estaba sonriendo, como si no le importara— vas a recordarme quieras o no.

Empujo al pelinegro dentro de su auto y condujo hasta la casa que quería comprar.

Levi no solo sintió un dolor leve, algo comenzaba a quemarle las entrañas. Corría por sus venas, como lava caliente, obligándole a abrir la boca para recuperar el aliento.

El tiempo parecía retroceder en su cabeza, deteniéndose justo en el momento que vio las luces del coche de Hanji. El demonio que había venido a recuperar su cuerpo y lo engaño, luego estaba el armario donde Eren le entrego su cuerpo por primera vez y donde se ocultó.

—¿Por qué estuve encerrado en ese cristal?—pregunto jadeando, Petra piso el acelerador antes de responderle.

—Dormiste por siglos, mientras nosotros reencarnamos. Cierra los ojos y recuerda, nuestro mundo.

.

.

.

_Él era el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. La humanidad gobernada por titanes. _

_Su escuadrón muriendo, su novia estrellada contra el árbol. Y ese chico de ojos verdes llorando a sus pies, pidiéndole perdón hasta quedar ronco. Ese titán, quien se había encargado de curar su corazón enamorándose el uno al otro completamente._

_Un amor prohibido._

_Un amor verdadero._

.

_Hace siglos, cerca del final..._

_Lo único que logro quedar en su memoria era la sangre, el denso olor de esa sustancia espesa. _

_Cubriéndolo._

_Sus últimos minutos de vida estaban contados. Aun con el dolor que sentía pudo escuchar la voz de aquel ojiverde, pudo sentir su mano estrechando la suya y el llanto incesante que le rogaba no morir, que gritaba un "lo siento" interminable tratando de echarse la culpa del mundo sobre sí mismo._

_Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro._

_Volvió a abrir los ojos, rodeado de los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos. Personas que luchaban por una causa, esas personas que nunca más verían la luz del sol. Pero Eren seguía a su lado, llorando sobre su cuerpo._

—_Oi, Eren —el dolor de estar cansado y no poder protegerlo era indescriptible— te falta un brazo._

—_No importa...no importa —los ojos llorosos del menor brillaban tristes a punto de apagarse no te vayas Levi, no me dejes._

—_Perdónalos —eso fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo decir, consciente de que esa era la despedida._

—_¡No quiero! —grito el ojiverde— Quería matar a todos los titanes, pero yo también soy uno de ellos —lloro más fuerte abrazando al capitán— soy uno de ellos, por eso deben matarme pero ¡porque a ti! ¡Porque a ti!_

—_Sería bonito volver al mar —le dijo Levi correspondiendo a su abrazo, se incorporaron del suelo quedando de rodillas sin dejar de abrazarse— sería bonito...morir juntos. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Varios soldados extraños comenzaron a acercarse, dispuesto a matar al último titán._

—_Pero ya lo hicimos, nos casamos hace mucho tiempo —rectifico Eren— me obligaste a usar un velo._

—_Solo dime que si —su voz fue apagándose— ¿te imaginas un mundo donde no haya guerra? un mundo donde pueda volver a verte y nuestro amor no sea prohibido. ¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?_

—_Levi, si ese mundo existe yo mataría a todos los que nos hicieron esto —sus últimas lagrimas cayeron al piso— los mataría a todos. _

—_Eso es un no ¿cierto? —por primera vez, el pelinegro sintió como su corazón se rompía— Que lastima. Porque en verdad, me enamore de ti Eren._

_Cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto de las espadas atravesándolos. Al menos si iban a morir juntos._

—_Levi...yo no quise decir eso —un hilo de sangre recorrió la boca del castaño— no, no quiero que te mueras ¡yo no quise decir eso! —Vio los ojos sin vida del capitán— ¡Levi no te vayas! ¡No quería decir eso! Si me casaría contigo, ¡Levi!_

_Aquellas palabras nunca las escucho. Porque entonces para Levi todo se convirtió en un túnel oscuro donde..._

_No había nada._

_No había nadie._

_Y en esos momentos pensó, si tan solo algo les diera una oportunidad. _

—_Sería bonito volver al mar..._

_Y escuchar un "si" como respuesta. Vivir una vida juntos, aprendiendo a perdonar._

_Así que se decidió por aquello, intercambio lugares con un ser de la oscuridad que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar tan preciada oportunidad._

_Los días pasaron tan rápidos como los meses y años. _

_Sumido en un sueño eterno, Levi no dejo de pensar un solo instante en el ojiverde. No dejo de idealizar la vida que tendría ahora, como estarían los demás y sobre todo si alguna ve llegaría a ser feliz._

_Bajo las condiciones del intercambio, el obtuvo un cuerpo inmortal convirtiéndose en un demonio. Gracias a eso, podía recordarlo todo. En cambio aquellos que volvieron a la vida en este mundo nuevo, nunca recordarían nada._

_Con el tiempo aprendió a acostumbrarse a la soledad. _

_Hasta que un día el cristal se rompió. _

_Y sin darse cuenta...su corazón volvió a latir._

_._

_._

_._

—Eren... —susurro Levi borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Petra. Seguían dentro del auto— Eren.

—¿Eren?

—Déjame bajar —ordeno— Petra Ral, déjame bajar.

—Ya no soy tu subordinada —ella detuvo el coche bajando con furia— ¡Es una oportunidad que nos dieron para estar juntos!

—Tú ya estabas muerta —le dijo Levi al salir, ya no sentía dolor alguno. Su herida había sanado evaporando junto con esa cuchilla— lo siento pero sucedieron muchas cosas.

—¿Quién es? —Gruño la ojimiel entrando a la casa que pretendía comprar— ¿Quién te hizo olvidar lo que sentías por mí? Acaso...es ese infeliz.

—Antes eras más cuidadosa —el pelinegro la siguió cerrando la puerta al entrar—, Y su nombre es Eren

—Es un monstruo —indico ella frotando sus manos nerviosamente— Nadie debe sepáranos, tu y yo...tienes que amarme.

—Tu eres el único monstruo —Levi la miro con decepción— ¿"Tienes que"? eso da asco Petra. Voy a pensar lo que me dijiste si respondes unas preguntas. ¿Qué es eso? —señalo los otros tres cuchillos que ella manejaba.

—Son fragmentos del cristal donde dormías, solo me quedan tres —Levi hizo el ademan de quitárselos— no te los voy a entregar, es peligroso.

—Que estén en tus manos es peligroso, no lo uses en nadie

—¿Tienes miedo de que se lo clave a Eren? Si lo hago, el recordara todo

—No te atrevas —la amenazo él— si lo haces olvidare que alguna vez fuiste alguien importante en mi vida. Y te matare.

—¡No puedo entenderlo! —Ella comenzó a llorar copiosamente— ¡Porque él yo no yo! ¡Porque te gusta Eren! ¡Porque tenía que ser él! ¡Vámonos! —Replico Petra abrazándose a su cintura— Ven conmigo, me necesitas ¡Di que me necesitas!

—Lo que necesitas es un psiquiatra —el pelinegro la aparto con fuerza dejándola caer al piso— Ahora entrégame esas cuchillas y vete.

—¡No lo hare! —la actitud de petra cambio—. Voy a reclamar lo que es mío —se levantó acercándose a la salida con cautela— ¡Tú eres mío!

Salió colocando el seguro y candado, Levi golpeo la puerta con fuerza ordenándole que habrá de una maldita vez o terminaría muerta.

Sin hacerle caso, Petra subió a su coche dirigiéndose a la escuela pública. Varios chicos le pidieron un autógrafo y ella los utilizo para buscar a Eren. El ojiverde estaba sentado sobre una banqueta conversando con un chico rubio.

—Entonces mi madre no me creyó cuando le dije que estaba enfermo —hablo Eren—me obligo a salir de la cama y estoy aquí.

—Te fue bien anoche —sonrió Armin— gracias por perdonarme por lo del beso.

—Eres mi amigo, además le debes una disculpa a Annie.

—Mañana iré a buscarla

—Lo que quiero hacer ahora es encontrarme con Reiner y enrostrarle en la cara lo que paso

—Deberías agradecer que dejaron de molestarte —lo corrigió su amigo— ese tal Levi, el hombre que te ayudo ¿es tu novio?

—Parece que si —el castaño se sonrojo— veras Armin, anoche...

—¡Oye! —un grito proveniente de la otra banqueta los distrajo. Petra corrió hasta parase frente al menor.

El rubio vio los ojos llenos de ira de la ojimiel y notó su rostro con lleno de maquillaje corrido, también pudo reconocerla.

La única razón por la que una chica podría estar tan molesta eran los celos, Petra era un modelo famosa no conocía a Eren ni el a ella.

Conclusión, esa mujer "lo recordaba todo". La primera persona que trataría de separar a su amigo del capitán ya estaba allí.

Entonces, como en una sesión de cámara lenta. Ella levanto la mano en alto propinándole una bofetada al ojiverde. Su palma se estrelló en la mejilla del menor tan fuerte como pudo, llamando la atención de todos.

Eren se quedó mudo.

—¿Q-que te sucede? —le pregunto el castaño frotándose el lugar donde lo habían golpeado. Miro de frente a la mujer pero ella volvió a abofetearlo en el otro lado de la cara.

Iba a hacerlo por tercera vez pero Eren se defendió deteniendo su mano en el aire.

—Suéltame —amenazo ella— ¡no me toques!

—No tienes derecho a decirle eso a Eren —interrumpió Armin— empezaste primero.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a decir Eren frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque tú me alejaste de él

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Manchas en la nieve**

**Pase lo que pase, te amare te respetare **

_A mi la sonrisa que me conquisto no fue una que vi. Fue una que me provocaron._

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana es el cumpleaños de Levi, que bien. Cada uno de mis fic tendrá un especial por ese día. <strong>

**Por fin. Espere tanto para esto. Creo que sería feliz, pero Petra arruino mi lindo día.**

**Recuerdo que dije "prometo actualizar el lunes". Ahora me siento como el Eren de PECADO CAPITAL. Solo que yo no me quemare.**


	7. Eliminar

**¡feliz navidad a todas!**

**Este es el especial para...¡y feliz cumpleaños a Levi! Esta noche habrá fiesta *baila***

**Este es el especial para navidad.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p>Levi dejo de golpear la puerta, en el fondo no quería matar a Petra pero si le pasaba algo malo a Eren nunca se lo perdonaría.<p>

No como en el pasado.

Al menos ahora era un demonio...y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Eren, no dejaría que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo ni ahora, ni mañana ni en un millón de años, ni nunca.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Porque tú me alejaste de él —reprocho Petra— si tan solo no hubieras existido ¡Levi me amaría a mí!

—No te conozco —dijo Eren soltándola— y quizá tengas razón, no sé. Pero no voy a dejarlo.

—¡Entonces deberías morirte! —ella intento sacar el cuchillo de su cartera pero alguien la detuvo— ¿Quién eres?

—¿No te gusta lo que ves? —Siseó Levi poniéndose en medio de ambos para verla a la cara— que pena, tampoco me importa.

—Te encerré en esa casa —la ojimiel lo miro otra vez, los ojos carmesí de Levi y su expresión oscura era algo diferente, algo inaceptable.

—Rompí la puerta.

—En que te convertiste

—Amar a alguien implica aceptar todo de esa persona —Levi la empujo hacia atrás— lo que tu sientes no es amor.

Eren y Armin no vieron el cambio de Levi, ni oyeron sus palabras. Solo cuando este se dio la vuelta pudieron verlo un poco más calmado.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunto el pelinegro a Eren acariciando su mejilla enrojecida— eres tan idiota como para dejar que te peguen.

—No es nada —el ojiverde cerró los ojos como un cachorro contento con la caricias de su amo— no me duele.

Tan sincero como siempre, el mayor quería darle un beso y abrazarlo. Decirle que recordaba todo, pero Eren todavía no recordaba nada.

Mejor así.

Todo volvería a la normalidad, Eren no tenía por qué recordar algo. Era mejor dejarlo todo tal y como estaba.

—¡Levi! —Petra lo agarró del brazo— al menos déjame hablar contigo.

El pelinegro iba a responderle pero Eren también lo sujeto, con una mirada de súplica diciéndole que no se fuera con esa mujer.

Petra jalo hacia ella y por un momento trataron de tironear de Levi como si fuera un muñeco.

Una decisión, eso es lo que debería tomar ahora.

—Yo no te amo —informo el pelinegro— no puedes obligarme a hacerlo —y si te interpones en mi camino olvidare que alguna vez fuiste alguien importante y te matare.

La ojimiel tardo en procesar aquello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo dejo ir.

Por su parte, Levi no sintió nada, ni una pequeña partícula de afecto.

La chica que había conocido, aquella Petra de antes, la que soñaba con salir de los muros junto a todos sus amigos.

Estaba muerta y enterrada y esta solo era una copia, un cascarón vacío sin ninguno de esos sueños del pasado.

—Eren tu vienes conmigo —apretó la mano del ojiverde llevándoselo hacia la salida, Armin les cedió el paso y cuando Levi paso junto a él se miraron a los ojos.

—Yo no soy ninguna de esas tres personas —le susurro el rubio— quiero la felicidad de Eren tanto como tú.

—Eso espero

Por fin se detuvo al llegar a la calle.

—¿No vas a preguntar nada? —inquirió sin mirar al castaño

—Nada —Eren le sonrió— porque confió en ti.

—Te extrañe, mocoso —no pudo resistirse más, le dio un abrazo al ojiverde apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas— nunca borres esa sonrisa, eso es lo que te da esperanza.

—Yo también ¿lo extrañe? —Eren le correspondió el abrazo— Levi hoy es navidad y dijiste que era tu cumpleaños. Te compre un regalo

—Contigo es suficiente

—Tú no eres cariñoso ni sentimental —el ojiverde lo miro extrañado— empiezas a dar miedo

—Entonces cállate y vamos a tu casa

—¡No quieres ver mi regalo! —chillo Eren— si voy allá mamá va a matarme por escapar de la escuela. Todavía quedan dos horas, ¿quieres ir a la playa?

—Ahora no —si iban no podría soportarlo— dijiste que tenías algo para mi

—Cierra los ojos

Levi frunció el ceño pero no podía negarse a nada que Eren le pidiera.

—Me da vergüenza —musito el castaño luego de quince minutos en completo silencio— es...es algo feo —Levi frunció el ceño con más fuerza— ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos encontrándose con un recipiente celeste abierto.

—¿Galletas?

—Las hicimos esta mañana en la clase de repostería, nadie me ayudo lo juro —repito Eren como si hubiera estudiado esa frase toda el día— prueba una —toda su cara se volvió roja cuando Levi tomo una galleta.

—Están secas y sin sabor —Eren hizo una mueca como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho —Pero comestibles. Me gustan —rectifico el pelinegro para no causarle un ataque de llanto del ojiverde— es un buen regalo

Fueron a la plaza tomados de la mano, la gente se les quedo viendo y al darse cuenta que se trataba de él hijo de Carla y un personaje "nuevo" en el pueblo, lo aceptaron.

Así al menos los días no serían tan aburridos como antes, cualquier extranjero era bien recibido. Y si se quedaba mucho mejor.

Volvieron a casa quedándose solos nuevamente.

—Hay una nota en el refrigerador —le indico Levi— no hagas pucheros porque tu madre no está.

—Dice que se fue a casa de Hanji y feliz navidad, pásala bien con Levi no te metas en problemas —Eren termino de leer la nota y la arrugo— no pienses mal de ella Levi, seguro que fue Hanji la que tuvo esta idea.

—Esa cuatro ojos

—Más tiempo para nosotros —dijo el ojiverde arrodillándose frente a Levi— si te sientas será más fácil —lo empujo sobre una silla— s-siempre quise hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso —indico Eren bajándole la bragueta— eso... —saco el miembro dormido del mayor acariciándolo entre sus manos

—Se llama sexo oral —murmuro Levi evitando soltar un jadeo ¿desde cuándo Eren se había vuelto tan hormonal?

—Si —lo contempló embelesado— feliz navidad

El castaño beso la unta sintiendo como comenzaba a crecer y ponerse más caliente, decidido a satisfacer a Levi saco la lengua para lamer un poco de arriba a abajo hasta dejarlo completamente mojado.

Orgulloso por su trabajo miro hacia arriba buscando la aprobación del mayor.

—Estas cosas no se hacen en la cocina —gruño el otro— además debes meterla en tu boca.

Eren aparto la mirada completamente avergonzado, separo los labios para quejarse pero entonces sintió como lo empujaban hacia abajo. Levi agarro su cabello obligándolo a meterlo de una buena vez en su boca siendo interrumpido por la chillona voz del ojiverde.

—Lo hare solo

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo se hace

—¡Quiero hacerlo solo! —se quejó el menor— ¡quiero satisfacerte! Tu solo quédate quieto y mira...y mira como lo hago

—Perdí las ganas

Eren sintió un cosquilleo subiéndole por la garganta, estuvo pensando en eso todo el día y el pelinegro solo se limitaba a decirle que no tenía ganas. Sin valorar su esfuerzo, sin valorar canto orgullo tuvo que dejar de lado para ponerme entre sus piernas. E era Eren Jaeger no iba a rendirse solo por esa mirada fría del ojigris.

No lo haría.

Volvió a tomar el miembro del mayor entre sus manos esta vez lamiendo la punta, luego la introdujo en la boca sumergiéndose lentamente hasta lograr meter la mitad. No sabía mal, más bien le estaba gustando y parecía que a Levi también porque no hizo nada para impedirlo, solo apoyo sus manos sobre su cabeza enredándose los dedos con sus mechones castaños.

Sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás para volver a meterlo causando un leve vaivén y él se dejó hacer, disfrutando cada sensación, incluso las pequeñas lagrimas que asomaron por sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió como aquel falo se hinchaba dentro de su cavidad bucal y Levi emitía un jadeo apagado viniéndose allí mismo.

Si, Eren olvido que también tenía que estar preparado para eso.

Creyendo que Levi se lo tomaría de mala manera se tragó todo el semen para no atragantarse y causar una "escenita" para nada satisfactoria. Algunas gotas escurrieron por la comisura de sus labios y tuvo que recogerlas con sus dedos hasta quedar limpio.

—No debiste hacer eso —advirtió el mayor sin poder creer que Eren continuaba relamiéndose los labios.

—Creí que si no lo hacía ibas a golpearme —se justificó— además me gusto hacerlo.

—Nunca te pegaría por algo como eso —concluyo Levi buscando algo para limpiarse— al menos el suelo no se manchó.

—D-déjame —tartamudeo— terminare de limpiarlo.

Levi accedió a su petición, mordiéndose los labios al sentir la lengua cálida del menor comenzando su trabajo de nuevo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Las luces del árbol se habían encendido el día de ayer, no importaba, todavía podían caminar hacia la playa.

Pero Eren no se resignó, se quedó sentado esperando que alguien hiciera caso a su petición y las apagara para volver a prenderlas.

—Nadie lo hará —le regaño su madre— no te comportes de esa manera, imagínate lo que Levi pensara de ti.

Ya era de noche, los tres habían decidido salir hacia la playa junto a casi todos los vecinos. No solo el árbol alegraba la vida del lugar también la playa. En navidad no nevaba pero ellos encendían linternas chinas para soltarlas en la orilla del mar.

—Estoy acostumbrado a su comportamiento —bufo el pelinegro acomodándose los guantes.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —dijo el menor mirándolos sin ganas— no son solo las luces, no puedo caminar —miro de reojo al pelinegro— ni un poco.

—Te deje esa nota porque en verdad estaba ocupada —comenzó a decir Carla— pero ustedes dejaron la casa hecha un desastre.

—Solo fue mi cuarto —se justificó Eren— además ya sabes que estoy con Levi, no debiste dejarnos solos.

—Está nevando —les interrumpió el mayor antes de que esos dos comenzaran a discutir de nuevo— miren arriba.

Eren y Carla obedecieron.

Finos copos blancos caían desde lo alto ocasionando que casi todos dejaran a un lado su faroles para grabar el fenómeno, hasta que Hanji se paró en la plataforma donde algunos niños presentarían números especiales.

—¡Es el espíritu de la navidad! —grito a todo pulmón siendo bajada por dos hombres vestidos de verde.

Comenzaron los eventos preparados para esa noche y la multitud fue a agolparse debajo de la plataforma, Carla dijo que ayudaría con los regalos y se fue.

—Nunca había nevad antes —advirtió eren frotándose las manos

—Quieres verlo todo desde arriba —sugirió el pelinegro tomándolo por la cintura— como no puedes pararte por mi culpa debo hacer algo.

El ojiverde solo sintió como se elevaba del suelo y aparecía encima del techo de la cafetería, decido sentarse sobre el tejado junto con Levi.

—Aprendí a volar —dijo el mayor— recuerda que soy un demonio.

—Y me enamoré de ti

Podían ver toda la plataforma desde ahí arriba, también el árbol e incluso el mar.

Abajo, comenzó a tocar una música navideña y varios niños vestidos de renos cantaban desafinadamente, solo la voz de uno sonaba acorde con las notas del piano y el reno más alto lo levanto sobre sus hombros para que escucharan su voz, causando una confusión entre el público.

—Mike e Irvin —advirtió Levi— al menos ahora son niños —siguió fijándose en la actuación hasta que sus ojos chocaron con una figura que contrastaba entre todas.

—Sí, pero dan miedo —Eren quería recostarse en sus piernas pero Levi no lo dejo.

—Espérame un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero

Lo dejo solo sin explicarle nada, al otro lado dela cafetería cerca del callejón se encontró con Petra.

—¿Viste mi vestido? —Inquirió ella girando sobre un pie— es la colección de moda.

—No te queda —el pelinegro se acercó— viniste para matar a Eren, lo veo en tus ojos.

—Está nevando, no es un milagro. Muchas cosas sucederán más adelante.

Petra saco las tres cuchillas escondidas en su abrigo.

—Sigues con eso.

—Si te apuñalo con esto olvidaras todo otra vez, no solo el pasado sino también el presente —lágrimas recorrían su cara— me da miedo estar sola, te necesito.

—Así que esa es su otra función —Levi la ignoro volviendo a tornar sus ojos demoniacos— me pregunto si pasara lo mismo contigo —en un segundo estuvo detrás de la ojimiel, le arrebató esas armas y clavo una de ellas en su hombro

Las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la nieve, dejando una hilera roja a su paso.

Levi dejo caer a Petra en el suelo, guardo las cuchillas.

Solo quedaban dos.

Y venían dos personas más.

Él estaba consciente de la soledad de despertar y no recordar nada. Convertirse en una página en blanco, y siendo olvidado por todos.

Pero si se trataba de Eren también estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y causarle ese mismo dolor a esas dos personas que faltaban.

La ojimiel lanzo un grito como si estuvieran quemándola viva y se desmayó.

Despertó en una gasolinera cercana, aterrada por haberlo olvidado todo. Muriéndose en vida con la sensación de haber perdido algo.

—Un hombre te dejo aquí —susurro una voz cerca de su oído— te llevamos al hospital y estas bien —ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara de un hombre de curiosa expresión pero de ojos amables— Soy Auruo, este de aquí es Gunter y Erd —señalo a sus compañeros.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes —le dijo Gunter— la policía busco tus datos pero no hay nada. Ni siquiera estas registrada.

—Como si fueras un extraterrestre

—Cállate Erd —la defendió Auruo— estas cansada, puedes dormir arriba. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Los médicos dijeron que perdiste la memoria definitivamente —dijo Erd— no te esfuerces en recordar.

—Mi nombre...mi nombre... —la ojimiel estaba a punto de sucumbir otra vez en un estado de depresión pero alguien le toco el hombro

—Petra —dijo Auruo solemnemente— significa roca, y tú vas a ser tan fuerte como una roca ¿qué dices?

Sus otros dos amigos se rieron. Petra significaba piedra pero no iban a corregir a Auruo.

Ella asintió agradecida, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Las páginas en blanco de su vida comenzaban otra vez.

A lo lejos, Levi miraba la escena. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a casa encontrándose con Eren esperándolo sobre la cama y bastante molesto.

—Me dejaste solo, tuvieron que bajarme con una escalera —le dijo— ¡no quiero perdonarte! Hacía mucho frio y casi me congelo.

—No lo hagas —respondió Levi— no me perdones nunca —se quitó el abrigo sentándose en la cama— te prefiero enojado a verte llorando por recordar un pasado que ya no existe.

Lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras siguiera vivo nada más importaba.

Nada más...importaba.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**El amor de Mike**

_Los verdaderos amigos te apuñalan de frente_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Por fin decidí quienes son las otras dos personas. Sera Mike y ... (todavía me falta eso)**

**Puse a Petra como la villana porque nunca antes la había usado así.**

**En el pueblo nevó gracias a Armin, ¿recuerdas que le dio un beso a Levi a cambio de un deseo? Pues ese deseo fue que nevara.**

**Quise colocar un JeanxArmin pero al final no tuve el coraje para hacerlo, sentí que le faltaría a la memoria de Marco *¡marcoooooooooooo!* TT_TT y también quiero experimentar con esta pareja ArminxAnnie. Nunca lo hice antes.**

**Por cierto ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	8. El amor de Mike

**Hace frio por aquí y vengo a informarles que talvez no actualice ningún fic hasta febrero porque van a cortarme el wifi y no podre a salir de casa TT_TT. Pero mientras tanto completare todo lo que me falta y si puedo darme una escapadita los domingos verán alguna hermosa actualización **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p>—V-vamos al parque juntos —le susurro su hermano jalando la punta de su suéter— ¿Mike? Quiero ir contigo.<p>

El mayor sonrió, tomo fuertemente la mano de Irvin y salieron de casa.

A diferencia del comandante Smith que recordaba, este nuevo Irvin era mucho más tímido. Más insociable y con miedo, pero poseía ese don de mando y el sueño de ser libre de antaño.

—Trae a Bean —Indico Mike entregándole la correa del cachorro. Su hermano obedeció y los tres salieron a pasear.

¿Dónde estaba el espíritu del comandante?

—Me gustan las flores, me gusta el pasto, me gusta estar en casa, me gusta leer —comenzó a enumerar Irvin— me gusta el silencio, me gusta la música clásica, me gusta dibujar ¡me gusta Mike!

¿Dónde estaba ese Irvin que anhelaba ser libre y poder hacer algo grande con el mundo?

—También me gustas —dijo Mike

— Into The Dark —dijo Irvin ignorando las palabras de su hermano— de Sebastián larsson —con los ojos fijos en el suelo apretó el mp3 que nunca dejaba en casa, siempre escuchando y escuchando lo mismo. Ignorando el mundo fuera de esa melodía, protegiéndose dentro de una campana de cristal sin saber de qué se protegía.

— ¿Por qué te gusta ese tipo de música? —Irvin porque te gusta eso— no es divertido

—No lo sé —Irvin se aferró al brazo de su hermano— es nostalgia...

Siguieron avanzando hasta el enorme parque lleno de flores, Bean se soltó y comenzó a correr alegremente.

Cerca de los asientos varios estudiantes de secundaria causaban un gran alboroto, entre ellos estaba Eren y se fijó en los niños.

—Es el novio de Levi —le dijo Irvin al ido del más alto— los vi en la oficina de mamá

—mmm

—Tiene bonitos ojos —volvió a comentar— pero el otro me da miedo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Levi

—Vamos a jugar con Bean —sugirió Mike llevándose a Irvin— luego iremos a casa, después te ayudare a pintar.

En realidad no quería acercarse, tenía miedo.

Ahora solo era un niño, un simple niño al que antes llamaban "el segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" Que ironía, conservar todos los recuerdos no era una bendición sino una tortura.

Un niño con mente de adulto.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo, él vio a Levi convertido en ese demonio, matando a Petra. Borrando sus recuerdos.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de ser encontrado y no poder luchar, miedo de que lo olvidaran, miedo de dejar solo a este Irvin tan diferente...este Irvin que sonreía inocentemente y se alejaba de todo el universo.

—Me duele —se quejó el menor— no me agarres tan fuerte.

—Lo siento —susurro Mike dejándolo libre— quiero ir a casa ¿tú no?

—Pero...

—Vámonos

El parque tenía un jardín enorme, las hojas de los arboles caían y se secaban sobre la tierra causando una sensación escabrosa para todos los que pisaban aquel lugar.

Cada ramita rompiéndose era un deleite, incluido con el paisaje.

La mirada de Levi y Mike se cruzó por un solo instante, el pelinegro se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al verlos pero pareció captar el extraño brillo en los ojos de Mike.

—Eres tu —murmuro Levi para sí mismo, dejándolos seguir su camino.

Solo por ahora.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

.

Eren dejo a sus amigos y fue corriendo a recibir al pelinegro.

— ¡Tardaste mucho! —Exclamo mostrándole una sonrisa de reproche— debería ser yo el "descompuesto" por lo de anoche, no tú

—Pero llegue —dijo Levi haciéndolo a un lado— ¿esto es un picnic?

—Sí, vinieron todos. Dijeron que no podía venir sin pareja y tú... se supone que somos algo

— ¿Pedí permiso del trabajo solo para estar contigo y tu manada de amigos estúpidos?

—Por favor —Eren atrapo su brazo mostrándole sus ojos de perro perdido— hazlo por mí.

El pelinegro solo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, se dejó conducir hasta el pequeño espacio entre los arbustos donde los demás descansaban entre el pasto.

—Este es Levi, les dije que si era mi pareja —anuncio el ojiverde con orgullo.

—Creí que mentía —dijo Connie al oído de Sasha quien estaba ocupada preparando la ensalada.

—Siéntate —Historia se hizo a un lado— creo que ya nos conoces todos.

—Si

—Entonces expulsemos a Jean —propuso Ymir— es el único que no viene con alguien, ¿nadie te quiere? O es novia tuya es solo un invento

—Ella no...No pudo venir —se excusó Jean— pero conseguiré a alguien —miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo— ¡hey! ¡Marco Bott! —se levantó y corrió en dirección al campo de tenis donde el pecoso estaba descansando.

—No puede ser cierto —bufo Annie estirando la manta de Armin para poder sentarse a su lado— va a llamar a ese chico.

El rubio le sonrió dulcemente, todos formaron un círculo alrededor de la comida sobrando un espacio para el ojimiel y su acompañante.

—Dicen que eres mayor —mencionó Mikasa— nunca creí que Eren saliera con alguien más, ya sabes.

— ¿se supone que eso debe importarme? —le respondió el pelinegro ignorando sus desdeñoso comentario— tu eres una simple chiquilla.

—Lo traje —Jean los interrumpió obligando a Marco a comer con ellos— ahora puedo quedarme con ustedes.

—Felicidades —ironizo Ymir—. Hola, no tengas miedo no mordemos —le dijo al pecoso viendo cómo se encogía al verla.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, a pesar de las preguntas incomodas de Mikasa que parecía celosa por las excesivas atenciones que Eren tenia para con Levi.

De todas formas la pasaron bien, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Al menos pudieron conocer un poco más a Marco y lo integraron al grupo, de pronto ya era el protegido de Jean y su mejor amigo. Una sola tarde cambio su vida.

Aunque en el fondo el pecoso le tenía miedo a ese chico apodado como cara de caballo, empezaba a tenerle algo de estima. En realidad Jean solo era demasiado franco con el mundo, no lo hacía por maldad sino por naturaleza.

—Creo que es tarde —anuncio Levi— vámonos

Eren lo volvió a mirar con desconsuelo.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Hasta mañana chicos —nadie le hizo caso, estaban más ocupados en otros asuntos como discutir sobre el pobre estado de Mikasa, la chica casi se moría de la rabia y los celos.

Sasha los despidió y vio como se alejaban, parecía que Levi regañaba al menor por la mala tarde que le obligo a pasar.

Se veían felices.

—Estar entre mocosos todo un día me fastidia —gruño Levi— sube al auto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste este auto?

—Lo robe —al ver la mirada crédula del ojiverde rodo los ojos— es mío, mocoso.

—No te queda hacer ese tipo de bromas

—Por eso no las hago

—Pero me gusta

Eren exploro cada rincón del coche, desde los asientos hasta el techo estaba demasiado limpio y nuevo.

—A diferencia de ti soy demasiado eficiente —explico el pelinegro poniéndose al volante— no necesito ocupar un puesto bajo en esa empresa.

—Antes —comenzó a decir el castaño— mi sueño era casarme con Mikasa y darle una vida promedio —Levi frunció el ceño— pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa, no sé cómo me convertí en una futura esposa, como esas que esperan a sus maridos con un delantal en el cuerpo y sonriendo felices por no tener que trabajar y se quedan en casa todo el día.

—Explícalo

—Cuando me case contigo serás el que me mantenga —al decir esto Eren se sonrojo un poco— tampoco me molesta pero...

— ¿Alguna vez dije que me casaría contigo? —pregunto el azabache encendiendo el motor del auto.

—N-no... Yo no quise... —Eren miro por la ventana. Lo que dijo fue estúpido, había arruinado todo su orgullo en menos de un minuto— no lo dijiste —pero de igual forma dolía. Y mucho.

Podía jurar que incluso escucho una pequeña risa de burla.

—Que cruel —se dijo Eren sintiéndose fatal

—Tienes unas ideas estúpidas —le dijo Levi— esa parte aún no ha cambiado en nada.

—¡Yo solo creí que ibas enserio conmigo! —Le grito el castaño con todo el corazón roto— ¡No te burles! ¡No lo hagas!

—Cálmate

—¡Si me usas tampoco me importa!..¡No me interesa! —rebajo el tono de su voz— no es importante hablar de eso ahora, no es importante.

—Oi Eren

—Solo soy un niño como dices —apretó los puños— solo creí que nuestra relación iba enserio. Lo lamento.

—Acaso ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —interrumpió el ojigris sin saber qué hacer. Golpear a Eren no era una opción pero la forma en la que podía distorsionar una sola palabra a veces lo exasperaba un poco.

Talvez era hora de poner las cosas un poco en orden, ya que él no olvidaba la promesa.

—No te burles... por favor —sollozo Eren atragantándose para no soltar ni una lagrima.

—Era una propuesta

—¿eh?

—Desde hace unos cinco minutos te pido que te cases conmigo, idiota —explico Levi— y creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo así que responde rápido.

Eren se puso nervioso, se acercó con sigilo al mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mi respuesta —concluyo

—Hazlo en la boca

—No

Luego de una pelea de miradas el ojiverde tuvo que ceder.

Detuvieron el coche en medio del camino para poder acercar sus cuerpos. Eren tomo aire y se acercó con sigilo pegando los labios con el contrario, cuando se sintió más confiado introdujo su lengua encontrándose con la otra.

De forma lenta y pausada iniciaron un beso cálido, casi tierno. Tocándose de vez en cuando con las manos para vivar ese fuego que encendían dentro del pequeño espacio abandonado.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Una sola cosa.

Levi escucho un jadeo satisfactorio departe de Eren, volvió a jugar con su mano sobre la tela del pantalón que tapaba la entrepierna del menor y con la otra tanteo su abrigo en busca del segundo cuchillo.

Lo encontró y sintió un poco de seguridad al sentir su fría textura en la palma de su mano, dispuesto a sacarlo y clavárselo en la espalda de alguien.

No, este no era para su Eren, sino para ese niño llamado Mike.

Lo haría en la noche, mientras tanto debería dejar lo suficientemente cansado al castaño para poder escabullirse de la casa.

Volvió a dejar esa arma en su lugar esta vez más dispuesto a darle lo que quería al ojiverde, bajo el espaldar del asiento convirtiéndolo en una semi cama algo confortable y dejando que el cuerpo de Eren se hundiera en el para poder llenarlo de besos más fácilmente.

Para escuchar sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Para ver esas orbes aguamarinas llenas de lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero sobre todo, para acallar a su conciencia con una sola excusa. "él haría todo lo necesario para cuidar de Eren y que no volviera a ese infierno del pasado"

Todo...lo...necesario.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

.

—Me gusta leer, me gustan las flores, me gusta mi hermano... —recito Irvin calmadamente, con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre un sillón, a su lado el psicólogo de la familia tomaba apuntes.

—Terminamos por hoy —le dijo el hombre cerrando su cuaderno— vendré mañana y si quieres iremos a algún lugar.

—No quiero

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Mike ira también?

Contrarrestar una pregunta con otra pregunta dando la respuesta dentro de ella. La habilidad de Irvin y su promedio de inteligencia eran altos.

No era un niño autista o retardado. El nombre de su enfermedad, más bien ni era siquiera una enfermedad.

—No, no irá —puntualizo el psicólogo.

Irvin suspiro cansado, se levantó de un salto y salió al jardín.

—Síndrome de Asperger —volvió a repetir Hanji confirmando sus sospechas, ella estaba sentada en un rincón observando la cuarta sesión de Irvin— pobrecito, parece que vive para su hermano.

—Este tipo de personas siguen una sola rutina, son muy introvertidos y no posee nada de empatía

—Pero él es bueno con su hermano.

—Porque Mike es su rutina —explico el doctor— a Irvin le gusta lo de siempre, nada ha cambiado. Por las mañanas va a la escuela y no habla con nadie, hace sus deberes. Es un buen alumno por cierto. Luego vuelve con Mike, otra vez, pintan juntos, juegan con el erro y lo mismo se repite día a día.

—¿Me está diciendo que lo mejor es separarlos?

—Creo que sí, deberíamos intentarlo al menos.

Hanji se cubrió la boca para no soltar un insulto, volteo el rostro para ver el jardín donde Irvin y Bean buscaban a Mike.

—Si hago eso le rompería el corazón.

—Señorita Zoe, usted trata de crear algo anormal no le importa que ese niño sea un ser asocial de por vida. Y...y también fomenta el incesto.

La castaña dejo caer la taza de té que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

—¡No lo hago! —chilló— el amor no tener edad ni barreras ¿no? ¡Yo no fomento nada!

—Pelear contigo es un infierno

Mike pudo escuchar la carcajada de Hanji, estaba escondido detrás de la puerta desde hace horas.

Sin atreverse a salir.

Lo que Irvin tenía era un miedo anormal, cualquiera que hubiera vivido lo que él vivió lo tendría. Ver morir a tus compañeros uno a uno y no poder ayudarlos ni un poco es la forma más cruel de vivir, y luego la persona reencarnaría en alguien totalmente contrario obviamente.

—Te encontré —musito Irvin tocándole el hombro— quiero ir a pintar.

La melodía favorita del que algún día fue un comandante sonaba en el cuarto de juegos, todos los cuadernos de Irvin tenían impresos casitas y soles con el nombre de Mike, corazones con el nombre de Mike, todo con el nombre de Mike.

—Quisiera volver a ver tu fuerza —dijo Mike a sus espaldas.

—Te tengo a ti, eso suficiente.

—Nos tenemos a los dos —corrigió

—Es lo mismo

El reloj de la pared dio las diez de la noche, se habían quedado encerrados pintando toda la tarde. Seguramente Hanji los mandaría dormir dentro de una hora más pero ella no vino.

La casa estaba silenciosa.

—Yo te protegeré —soltó Mike sin saber por qué— voy a protegerte y si no te gusta el mundo yo me convertiré en el tuyo.

Escucharon el seguro de La puerta abriéndose, luego cerrándose.

Irvin acabo lo que hacía y miro fijamente la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir esa presencia extraña dentro de la habitación.

Era un hombre, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, demasiado brillantes.

—Mike —dijo con una voz gruesa

—Levi —respondió su hermano

—No pienso disculparme —susurro el pelinegro— así que aguántate.

—¿Vas a apuñalarme por la espalda? A tu amigo

—Nunca fuimos amigos

—Demuéstralo —Mike corrió la mesa rodando hacia aquel extraño y agarro a Irvin de la mano ocultándolo en un rincón.

—Solo eres un niño

—Y tú eres un monstruo

—El diablo —recordó Levi— eso te dije ¿recuerdas?

Empujo a Irvin lejos de allí levantando por el cuello a Mike. Sujetándolo contra la pared.

El excomandante abrió los ojos azules al ver omo ese extraño sacaba un cuchillo plateado como el cristal apuntándolo hacia su hermano.

—No le hagas nada, no me lo quites —rogo aferrándose al abrigo de Levi, sin dejar de soltarlo— no me lo quites.

—Si no lo hago, si no te mato Mike —el pelinegro lo miro a los ojos— entonces Eren recordara y si lo hace sabes lo que va a pasar.

—Estoy consciente de eso desde que morí aquella vez.

—Entonces

—No quiero que Irvin lo vea.

Levi sintió aquel peso en la garganta más opresor que nunca. No le importo, le basto recordar a Eren y su sonrisa sincera en este mundo.

De todas formas, los más fuertes son los que ganan.

—Cuando haga esto olvidaras todo, para siempre —Levi movió la mano y la puerta se abrió, la volvió a mover y una fuerza se llevó a Irvin al pasillo cerrando la puerta otra vez— también te olvidara, tu existencia en este mundo será olvidada. Pero seguirás con vida.

—Quiero un último favor

—Habla

Irvin golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas sollozando y llamando a gritos a su hermano, Bean comenzó a ladrar y Hanji se apresuró a venir.

—¡Mike, sal de ahí! —Ordeno Hanji— ¡y quienquiera que este también salga! ¡Acabo de llamar a la policía!

—Llévame lejos, no quiero que Irvin me encuentre —pidió el segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ahora un niño— y no quiero recordar. Si lo hago entonces el comandante va a curarse, podrá salir a la calle y no me convertiré en sus cadenas nunca más.

—Este mundo te hizo más hablador —notó Levi— deacuerdo.

Un alarido irrumpió el cuarto, el cuchillo se clavó en el hombro de Mike quemándolo como un brasa de fuego. La puerta se rompió y para entonces Levi ya estaba saltando por la ventana, lo último que pudo ver Mike fueron los ojos desconsolados de su hermano.

Esos ojos tan azules que antes guiaban a miles, esos ojos que sonreían, esos ojos...

—¿Quién soy? —pregunto el niño restregándose los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Te encontré en la puerta de mi apartamento —le respondió la chica rubia que lo arropaba con una frazada— ¿no recuerdas nada? La policía dijo que no hay ningún registro de ti, que pena. Yo me llamo Nanaba, tengo diecisiete años y vivo sola. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

—No recuerdo quien soy

—No necesitas saberlo, todo pasa por alguna razón —lo consoló ella— ya se, que te paree Mike. Te queda bien ese nombre.

El niño dijo que si, volvió a quedar dormido luego de eso.

Nanaba vivía en Londres, trabajando en una tienda de flores. Cada día enviaba a Mike a diversas casas para hacer sus entregas, para ella fue una bendición. Para ella fue un regalo, porque era la única familia que conocía hasta ahora.

En verdad era la única.

Tanto Mike como ella tenían la misma certeza.

Por las noches, el rubio soñaba con unos ojos azules mirándolo desconsoladamente.

Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Porque tenía la certeza de que en algún lugar del mundo, alguien no lo recordaría nunca.

Y él mismo no sabía el porqué.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Dispara**

_Nos hacemos los fuertes para no ser heridos, pero eso nos hiere el doble. _

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin puedo poner este capítulo, por fin.<strong>

**Me tomo tres días escribirlo, casi no tenía tiempo pero lo logre.**

**Ahora se viene la tercera y última persona, Decidí que sea Carla, la madre de Eren porque así tengo mucho material para explotar.**

***sonríe macabramente* **

**Y porque soy mala.**

**:v**


	9. Dispara

**Por fin puedo actualizar, por fin. Casi no duermo de la desesperación y las ansias. **

**Tres días sin internet ni wifi ni compu, tres días sin yaoi de ninguna clase.**

**Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo pude vivir para contarlo? Pero estoy viva y hoy entro a clases dándome cuenta que no estudie nada XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p>Después de lo sucedido en la casa grande del pueblo la policía vino de inmediato, no encontraron nada sospechoso solamente el cuarto de juguetes destrozados y varias hojas blancas sin ningún dibujo colgadas en el secadero de pintura.<p>

—No sé por qué están ahí ¿Irvin tú lo hiciste? —le pregunto Hanji a su hijo

—No mamá. —negó el menor algo aturdido por el susto

—Pero siguen mojadas, como si alguien hubiera dibujado algo ahí y luego se hubiera borrado —comento el oficial sacando todo como evidencia, Hanji solo rodó los ojos y espero sentada frente a su puerta.

Las patrullas se fueron alejando para dar paso a los ciudadanos preocupados por el robo.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —gritó Armin corriendo hasta ellos— ¿están bien? ¿Dónde está Mike?

—¿Quién es Mike? —le dijo ella dejándolo sorprendido.

—E-e su otro hijo —se apresuró a decir el rubio— El hermano de Irvin

—Creo que la conmoción te afecto la cabeza —se burló Hanji— entraron unos ladrones pero no se llevaron nada, la policía dijo que los buscará.

Armin retrocedió lentamente, detrás de él se agolparon sus amigos junto son Eren y Levi que parecía algo cansado. Claro, si alguien sabía algo ese era Levi.

—Dice que no conoce a Mike —dijo el rubio dirigiéndose directamente hacia el azabache

—No me interesa —bufo Levi cruzándose de brazos

—¡Que le hiciste! —chillo apretando los puños.

—No me faltes al respeto

—Ustedes dos, no peleen —intervino Eren metiéndose entre ambos.

Armin suspiró sin poder decir nada más, cualquier cosa lo delataría. Pero el simple hecho de ver como Levi mataba personas inocentes n iba a soportarlo.

—Si no quieres terminar de la misma forma —escuchó un susurro proveniente de algún lado— no te metas

—Eres un demonio —dijo el rubio en voz alta— eres un maldito asesino.

—Si lo soy —confirmó Levi aprovechando que el ojiverde había ido a hablar con Hanji.

—La siguiente es la mamá de Eren ¿cierto? no te dejare —los ojos de Levi brillaron peligrosamente al escuchar aquello— si lo haces le contare todo a él, le diré que...

—Te llevaran a un manicomio

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Armin mostrándole sus desafiantes ojos azules pero a la vez algo temeroso por la amenaza. Sabe muy bien que cualquier cosa que Levi este haciendo es por el bien de su amigo, siempre fue así. Desde que se conocieron cada acción por pequeña que fuera solo se llevaba cabo para proteger a Eren.

Aun si en el proceso el capitán se destruyera lentamente.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

..

.

Eren lo besó suavemente tumbándose de espaldas sobre la cama permitiendo que Levi se inclinará sobre él para poder continuar. De los besos y las caricias pasaron rápidamente a manosearse sin descanso quitándose la ropa en el proceso.

Tenían la mente en blanco, al menos uno de ellos, en cambio Levi no dejaba de pensar en su primera noche juntos, la primera en su antiguo mundo.

El ojiverde había sido más reticente que ahora, más tímido, más muerto que vivo. Claro, porque no lo iba a ser, prácticamente fueron obligados a casarse luego del juicio en contra de la legión de reconocimiento para poder seguir teniendo a Eren en su poder.

"_Para poder salir al exterior necesitamos al chico"_ le había dicho Irvin _"si te casas con él, prácticamente obedecerá todo lo que le digas y el gobierno no va a quitárnoslo. Sé que es una idea loca pero logré convencer a todos los altos mandos de que ambos están locamente enamorados así que no lo arruines. " _

En ese momento se había arrepentido por hacerlo, más que todo en la noche de bodas cuando solo lograron sentarse frente a frente sobre la cama de madera...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Terminemos con esto" _le dijo al ojiverde con desdén

"_Lo siento capitán, yo siempre creí que en una relación..."_

"_No es mi decisión" _volvió a repetir el pelinegro empujando a su subordinado para que se acostará de una vez_ "entiende que entre nosotros nunca habrá una relación más allá de la que ya teníamos (capitán y soldado) y tampoco lo espero."_

Los ojos del menor se habían vuelto aguados por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

Lo entendió, desde esa noche lo entendió perfectamente, dejo que Levi le quitara la ropa con lentitud, dejó que sus gemidos de dolor llenarán la habitación, dejó que su virginidad se fuera en manos de alguien a quien nunca tendría, dejó que lo ultrajaran como a un muñeco pero sobre todo dejó que hasta la última pizca de amor se fuera para siempre junto al mar de lágrimas que derramo sobre la cama del capitán.

Cuando acabaron Eren se quedó mudo por horas y continuo así hasta el siguiente día, habían consumado su supuesto amor ahora solo les tocaba conocerse un poco para no levantar sospechas sobre su falso matrimonio que se veía a través del pequeño anillo dorado que le dieron al salir del despacho del comandante.

Nadie nunca le dijo que su palabra no valdría en ese caso, ni siquiera cuando Mikasa protesto al respecto dudaron en unirlo a un hombre que no amaba.

Tampoco les importo cuanto le costó a Eren acostumbrase a vivir bajo el mismo techo que el capitán, obedecer sus órdenes sin mencionar el haber soportado la burla de sus compañeros a cada instante. También sintió miedo, luego de la noche de bodas Levi no lo volvió a tocar pero todavía eran obligados a dormir juntos, temía cometer un error como moverse mucho por las noches o molestarlo con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Más que todo porque entre ellos solo existió una regla de oro, el amor estaba prohibido y eso Levi se lo dejo en claro aquella noche.

"_Los altos mandos parecen satisfechos" _afirmó Hanji mientras tomaba un café_ "Nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección, Aun cuando los titanes normales se hayan extinguido y solo nos queden los excéntricos nadie podrá tocar a Eren."_

"_¿Cómo los convenciste?" _preguntó Levi sentándose al lado de su amiga

"_No consideran a Eren como un ser humano pero a ti en cambio te admiran" _comenzaba a contar ella sin saber que el ojiverde estaba espiándolos detrás de la puerta_ "unas cuantas mentiras adornadas y prácticamente se morían por ver a la última esperanza de la humanidad junto al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Así podrían vigilarlo constantemente, contigo como pareja del monstruo estarían más seguros"_

"_No es un monstruo" _intervinó Levi

"_Recuerda que no debes encariñarte con él_" le advirtió de pronto la castaña "_saldrás lastimado"_

"_Tampoco seas estúpida"_ bufo Levi sintiéndose mal por decir una mentira "_El mocoso me causa repugnancia, pero no es un monstruo...no lo es"_

"_Has lo que quieras pero no olvides que serás tú quien deba matarlo" _La castaña se levantó con rabiagolpeando la mesa al hacerlo, abrió la puerta de salida y retrocedió unos pasos _"E-eren"_

El aludido bajo la cabeza huyendo hacia el establo.

Levi fue a buscarlo más tarde, estaba escondido entre un montón de paja seca y parecía haber estado llorando toda la tarde.

"_Levántate"_ le ordeno el capitán

"_¿Se supone que debo obedecerte en todo_?" sollozo sintiendo como toda esa fuerza de antes lo abandonaba "_Lo siento" _se disculpó al ver la mueca de disgusto del mayor "es por el bien de la humanidad" ironizó _"pero causarle repugnancia...eso duele ¿sabe? ¡También tengo sentimientos aunque la gente me considere un monstruo!"_

Entonces la palma del capitán se estrelló contra su mejilla con mucha fuerza, los ojos aguamarina del menor se ensancharon con tristeza al sentir que ese golpe venia de parte de Levi.

"_cálmate ¿quieres?"_ volvió a sugerir el _pelinegro "las personas dicen cosas crueles, somos humanos, si continuas recibiendo todos esos comentarios solo saldrás lastimado_"

Entonces se rompió.

Eren se rompió delante de sus ojos, hizo una mueca mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los temblores sacudían su cuerpo a causa de los sollozos tan mal controlados, desatando ese tibio nudo que le atoraba la garganta todas esas horas muertas en el cuarto del capitán.

Talvez fue ese momento cuando Levi se enamoró de él, talvez fue más antes, talvez fue siempre.

Pero de algo si podía estar seguro, ese día prometió proteger al ojiverde aun a costa de su vida, aún si nunca le confesará que para él...ese falso amor era en realidad algo verdadero.

Lamentablemente lo hizo cuando estaban a punto de morir de la forma más inesperada posible, traicionado por sus propios compañeros. Traicionado por su propio sueño ciego de ser libre de esos muros con la ayuda del supuesto titán salvador sin saber que en realidad todo era una careta de teatro barato.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¿Por qué te detienes? —se quejó Eren gimiendo bajito— si...ya entr-raste.

El azabache trato de borrar sus pensamientos concentrándose en lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Haciendo el amor con Eren, esta vez de forma real.

—shh —lo acalló el azabache dándose cuenta que mientras estaban en pleno proceso él se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos— eres tan impaciente.

—N-o te contengas —suplico el ojiverde temblando debajo de él— lo hicimos...muchas veces. No te conteng...

—Saldrás lastimado —Levi empujo con algo de fuera arrancándole un sollozo lastimero al menor— ¿lo ves?

—Aguantaré

—Eres tan testarudo —dijo el pelinegro embistiéndolo lentamente— solo mírate —dio otra estocada— provocándome con tus lágrimas.

—¡Ahh!...duele mucho —se quejó entre dientes apretando las sábanas con las manos—pero... me gusta, no te detengas. Mngh...Levi, Levi...

—Claro que no —dijo Levi dando una lamida al cuello del ojiverde, logrando arrancarle un gemido excitante— pero tampoco voy a lastimarte de nuevo... nunca más —movió sus caderas con más fuerza cerrando los ojos por el puro placer de oír su nombre en los labios de Eren.

No faltaba mucho para que lleguen al orgasmo cuando el menor gimió con fuerza derramándose en medio de ambos de la misma manera que lo hizo el pelinegro al sentir como el ojiverde se contraía haciéndolo correr en su interior.

Cayeron rendidos sobre esa cama blanda de resortes pero todavía estaba abrazados el uno al otro, aunque el ojiverde generalmente solía cerrar los ojos para dormitar mientras el mayor se tomaba ducha.

—Estos anillos eran nuestros —susurro Levi acariciando la cara dormida del ojiverde— aunque no lo recuerdes —se quitó un collar sacando los dos aros algo envejecidos por el tiempo, puso uno en la mano derecha del menor y el otro en la suya— ¿te casarías conmigo en esta vida?

Entonces lo recordó, el momento cuando estaba a punto de morir...aquella vez:

—_Solo dime que si —su voz fue apagándose— ¿te imaginas un mundo donde no haya guerra? un mundo donde pueda volver a verte y nuestro amor no sea prohibido. ¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?_

—_Levi, si ese mundo existe yo mataría a todos los que nos hicieron esto —las últimas lágrimas del ojiverde cayeron al piso— los mataría a todos. _

—_Eso es un no ¿cierto? —por primera vez, el pelinegro sintió como su corazón se rompía— Que lástima. Porque en verdad me enamoré de ti Eren._

En el pasado, Eren lo había rechazado. Talvez ahora que no recordaba nada ya no lo rechazaría. Pero igualmente no sería lo mismo.

Levi chasqueo la lengua tratando de borrar esos recuerdos.

—...mm estoy durmiendo —balbuceo el ojiverde removiéndose entre las sábanas— ¿Levi? —sus ojos verdes se agrandaron al fijarse en el anillo de su mano.

—No es nada —le dijo el azabache

—Es un...es...para mí —Eren nuca se había emocionado tanto como hasta ahora, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad pero por alguna razón Levi no se veía contento

—La primera vez lo rechazaste

—¡que!?

—A veces me pregunto —comenzó a decir— si recordaras todo ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta esta vez?

—No te entiendo

—Olvídalo

—¡Estoy casado! —exclamó el ojiverde llenándose de la emoción—No. Todavía no, pero da igual —acarició el anillo con ternura— Levi quiero ir al mar.

—¿Enserio?

Ya era hora

—Sí, quiero ir contigo.

—Porque no vas primero a la tienda —le indicó el pelinegro— parece que tu madre acaba de llegar —la voz estuvo a punto de temblarle pero tenía que mantenerse firme, todo sea por el bien de su estúpido mocoso— ve y compra algo de comer.

Luego de decir eso fueron a darse una ducha juntos, Eren parecía más alegre que nunca e incluso ordenó la habitación antes de salir.

Se veía verdaderamente feliz.

Enserio, estaba muy feliz.

Dolorosamente feliz.

"Malditamente feliz" pensó Levi apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para ver mejor al castaño que corría por la calle, en verdad dolía mucho verlo tan contento. De pronto escucho los típicos ruidos que hacia Carla en la cocina cuando lavaba los platos.

Ya era hora.

—No creo que me perdones —susurro el azabache para sí mismo sonriendo tristemente

Al fin y al cabo ese era su destino.

—Hola Levi —saludó Carla al verlo parado en la puerta— ¿necesitas algo?

—¿Le gusta la sal? —le preguntó el pelinegro

—¿Eh? Claro —ella se veía algo nerviosa— de todas formas... no todo el tiempo podemos disfrutarla, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de permitirme esos lujos cuando era una niña.

—Le recuerdo que este es un pueblo con u campo de sal enorme —Carla se volvió pálida— ¿lo olvido?

Efectivamente era ella la tercera persona, seguramente recuperó los recuerdos cuando ya era mayor por esa razón confundía su niñez actual con la pasada.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—¿Q-que está pasando aquí? —pregunto Eren dejando caer la bolsa de compras al ver a su madre y Levi luchando entre ellos

—Tiene que morir —sentenció el pelinegro sin dejar de acorralar a la mujer contra la pared, abajo en el suelo un artefacto extraño de color cristalino se elevó por el aire llegando a la mano de Levi.

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! —gritó Armin quien estaba parado detrás de Eren todo ese tiempo, habían ingresado a la tienda juntos y Armin insistió mucho para quedarse con ellos esa noche

—¡Basta! —se quejó Carla— esto es necesario, Eren... lo siento —sollozó— ¡Armin, llévatelo de inmediato!

—¡No puede dejar a Eren por segunda vez! —chillo el rubio empujando a su amigo en shock al suelo— ¡es cruel! ¡no lo haga! Eren sufrió mucho cuando...cuando paso eso —de repente sacó un arma de su bolso— ¡Capitán le dije que haría cualquier cosa por impedir esto!

—Entonces dispara si tienes las agallas —gruño el azabache evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el ojiverde, pero este le arrebato el arma al rubio apuntando directamente al frente.

¿Lo haría?

Minutos antes todo había sido perfecto.

Podridamente perfecto.

—No sé qué es lo que pasó —comenzó a decir el castaño— pero si se algo —puso un dedo sobre el gatillo— el Levi que yo conozco no haría esto —entonces dio la vuelta a la pistola apuntándose a sí mismo— también sé que el Levi que yo conozco impediría lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

El ojiverde dejo de respirar cuando escucho el ruido del disparo que el mismo había provocado sobre su cuerpo sintiendo como la trayectoria de la bala se dirigía hacia su pecho incrustándose en el hombro izquierdo.

Pero también confiaba en Levi.

Levi era un demonio.

Levi había atacado a su madre.

Levi lo salvaría si lo amaba.

Levi...

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

En ese pequeño instante al azabache se le rompieron las posibilidades, jamás hubiera imaginado que Eren haría tal cosa pero vio como su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suelo tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí que era obviamente sangre.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

** Sin embargo**

_ Amar es... perder el control_


	10. Sin embargo

**Penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste. (antepenúltimo mejor dicho) **

**Y mañana subo un nuevo fanfic Riren porque ese día es muy especial para mí.**

**Se llamara "grullas de papel" estuve prometiéndolo muchas veces en CUATRO DIAS PARA AMAR y por fin puedo cumplirlo.**

**Gracias por sus lindos review y pásenla bien con mucho yaoi en sus vidas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p><em>-No quería que recuerde que él...nunca fue necesario-<em>

_._

_._

**Año 850- la primera victoria de la humanidad sobre los titanes.**

_Luego del juicio de Eren Jaeger clasificado como un monstruo peligroso no humano, la policía militar y la legión de reconocimiento pelearon por obtener la custodia._

_La legión de reconocimiento ganó esa vez. _

_Hasta que Rose fue devastada por culpa de la titán femenina y Eren, los miembros de la legión fueron puestos a juicio y aniquilados uno a uno sin absolución ninguna._

_Aun así, el comandante Irvin Smith luchó a costa de sus propios aliados para aniquilar a los pocos titanes que quedaban, ganando la libertad de los soldados pertenecientes a la legión. _

—_Para poder salir al exterior necesitamos al chico —explicó Irvin_— _si te casas con él, prácticamente obedecerá todo lo que le digas y el gobierno no va a quitárnoslo —Levi levantó una ceja mostrándose muy sorprendido por la petición tan extraña— Sé que es una idea loca pero logré convencer a todos los altos mandos de que ambos están locamente enamorados así que no lo arruines. _

—_¿Como los convenciste? —Preguntó el pelinegro— por si no lo recuerdas, ambos somos hombres._

—_Eren fue clasificado como un monstruo no humano, así que no tiene género ni derecho sobre sí mismo_

—_Eso es ridículo —Levi vaciló un poco tratando de buscar alguna excusa— se supone que debo vigilarlo. Escoge a otro._

—_Tú eres el indicado_

—_Porque_

—_Me he dado cuenta de que Eren solo obedece tus ordenes —informó Irvin— eres el único con el que estaría seguro. Ese chico es un suicida. Cuídalo capitán, gente como él puede cambiar al mundo o destruirlo. _

—_¿Dices que el mocoso se enamoró de mí?_

—_Podría ser —el rubio junto los dedos desafiando a su amigo— saca tus propias conclusiones, pero que sea rápido. No quiero seguir observando como nuestros hombres mueren sin poder ampliar el escaso territorio que nos queda._

_Las razones estaban claras. _

_Pero el precio todavía era demasiado alto._

_Cuando Eren fue llamado al despacho del comandante, jamás se imaginó lo que iban a pedirle._

"_Hazlo por la humanidad y por el sueño de tus amigos" le había dicho Hanji poniéndole el juego de anillos en la palma de su mano "si Levi accede a casarse contigo entonces ni la policía militar ni el rey podrán encerrarte dentro de una jaula como ellos quieren"_

_Ahora no tenía nada para justificarse, claramente su voto no tenía valor alguno._

—_¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, golpeando la puerta de la habitación del capitán— me mandaron aquí...yo...el comandante me dijo que usted estaba esperándome._

—_Entra —la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro sentado en un extremo de la cama con varias cosas dobladas sobre su regazo— quiero que vuelvas a lavar esto —señalo las camisas— si piensan que te dejare dormir aquí, al menos debes mantener tu ropa limpia en perfecto estado._

_Al ojiverde casi le estallan los ojos cuando vio todas sus cosas dentro de ese cuarto, incluyendo su ropa interior regada sobre esa cama demasiado pequeña para dos cuerpos._

—_Es vergonzoso que usted haga eso —susurró Eren_

—_Debiste pensarlo antes de enamorarte de mi persona_

—_¡Qué! ¡No señor, yo jamás lo haría! —negó el castaño— ¡usted es demasiado bueno para estar conmigo —fue demasiado obvio— no se quien lo dijo pero está mintiendo, se lo puedo jurar. Y si todo esto tiene que ver con eso de casarnos ¡no quiero los anillos!_

—_¿Qué anillos? —interrogó el capitán poniéndose de pie_

—_El comandante me explico la situación —Eren mostró los aros dorados— la señorita Zoe me los dio, dijo que la boda se realizara mañana temprano._

—_Quiero que te coloques un velo —ordenó Levi— así sabrán quien es el pasivo —vio la cara de enojo del castaño—. Es una orden soldado._

—_S-si señor_

—_Ahora vete —Levi lo hecho de su cuarto— podrás entrar cuando tus cosas estén listas y llévate esa ropa sucia fuera de mi vista._

—_Si señor —el ojiverde se dio la vuelta recibiendo en sus brazos algunas camisas que olvido lavar _

—_Espera —lo detuvo— estableceremos algunas reglas si quiero convivir bien contigo —Levi comenzó a enumerar con los dedos— desde ahora debes llamarme Levi y yo haré lo mismo contigo, tus cosas estarán en los cajones de abajo, no quiero ver una mala cara de tu parte cuando de vez en cuando vengan a vigilar como va nuestra "falsa relación", el lado derecho de la cama es mío, —le indico cual era ese lado— no toques mis cosas no esperes nada romántico de mi parte y báñate todas las noches ¿entendido?_

—_Si...Levi —el ojiverde salió de ese cuarto con la cabeza doliéndole por tantas reglas que obedecer, aunque ese solo fue el principio. Luego vino lo demás._

"_Por ningún motivo debes acercarte a mi escritorio" _

_Como iba a hacerlo si ese lugar estaba lleno de papeles apilados y plumeros de todo tipo._

"_Nunca me avergüences delante de mis subordinados" _

_Esa fue la parte más difícil, porque en algunos entrenamientos olvidaba por completo quien era quien y buscaba peleas por cualquier cosa. Levi no podía golpearlo delante de los soldados ni darle una reprimenda suave, entonces solía arrastrarlo hasta la habitación que compartían para darle alguna lección o castigo._

"_No hables por las noches, es molesto"_

_Prácticamente convertían las noches de dormir en un debate con sus antiguos compañeros de dormitorio, pero Levi odiaba cualquier tipo de ruido o conversaciones estúpidas e innecesarias._

_Eren también se había dado cuenta de las pocas horas que el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, si alguien en el mundo tenía un sueño ligero como el algodón ese era Levi. Y la última manía que descubrió fue esa noche cuando sin querer despertó a la medianoche encontrándose con los ojos grises del pelinegro mirándolo fijamente._

"_Yo hago lo que quiero"_

_Esa fue alguna de las reglas que se inventó la mañana siguiente cuando el ojiverde le preguntó porque siempre era observado por las noches._

_Si le hubieran dicho que el matrimonio era algo tan cansado jamás se habría casado, aunque claro eso no lo decidió él sino su patético destino._

—_Te dije que no esculcaras mis cosas —gruño el pelinegro desde su escritorio al verlo entrar por la puerta— ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Eren se dejó caer en la cama nueva que les habían entregado._

—_Fui a los establos y te juro que no toque nada —Levi levantó en alto su pañuelo blanco atado en varios nudos inmovibles._

—_Eso lo hizo Jean —se excusó Eren incorporándose rápidamente para escapar cuanto antes_

—_¿Se puede saber cómo y porque?_

—_Ayer por la tarde vine a cambiarme luego del entrenamiento y el pañuelo quedó pegado en mi chaqueta, no me di cuenta hasta la hora de la cena —explicó el ojiverde— tú no estabas en ese momento, creo que fuiste a la central junto con la capitana, entonces Jean se burló de mí y comenzó a jugar con el pañuelo —los ojos del pelinegro destellaron con ira— iba a desatarlo cunado volvieras del viaje._

_Levi suspiró con cansancio, si le hubieran dicho que el matrimonio era tan complicado nunca habría aceptado._

_Se levantó de su asiento caminando lentamente en dirección a la cama, entonces el ojiverde cerró los ojos esperando el golpe o cualquier cosa que le hiciera su esposo esta vez._

—_No pienso golpearte —le dijo el pelinegro recostándose a su lado— ¿Por qué te encojes de esa manera cuando me acerco?_

—_Usted tiene unos puños muy fuertes —murmuro el ojiverde sin darse cuenta que Levi escuchaba todo— la última vez me dejo en cama por dos días. Y solo fue porque olvide doblar mi ropa._

—_Eres solo un niño —repuso Levi— creo que ya pasaron tres años ¿verdad? Debe ser molesto para ti —fue acercándose con cuidado al cuerpo del ojiverde para no asustarlo como aquella vez— tu carga siempre fue pesada._

—_No lo es, me gusta como son las cosas ahora —Eren decía la verdad— incluso si eres el verdadero demonio conmigo._

_Desde la primera noche juntos sus acercamientos románticos fuero muy escasos, en especial después de la forma violenta con la que Levi le enseño a hacerlo. Prácticamente lo había dejado destrozado y algo traumado. Pero esa noche, en verdad necesitó desquitarse con alguien y el desafortunado fue Eren y siguió siéndolo cuando alguno de los soldados o la testarudez de los altos mandos lo sacaba de quicio._

_Enamorarse de ese chico seria su perdición._

_Aun así seguía vigilando sus pesadillas por las noches, tocándole el rostro en silencio y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado en las mañanas._

—_Bien —el pelinegro atrapo el mentón del menor entre sus mano sintiendo leves temblores en ese cuerpo— no voy a pegarte, abre los ojos —cuando Eren lo hizo le dio un beso, el segundo beso que se daban luego de la boda. _

_Un beso cálido y tierno._

_Desnudando varios sentimientos ocultos en su corazón._

—_No quiero que vuelvas a utilizarme para saciarte con mi cuerpo —reprochó Eren alejándolo de su rostro— para eso tienes a esas mujeres con las que te acuestas._

—_Nunca te engañe Eren_

—_Mientes_

—_Como quieras —el pelinegro azotó con fuerza la cama— sigues siendo un mocoso inútil._

—_¡No lo soy! ¡Quiero ser fuerte, pero tú nunca me dejas pelear a tu lado! —le grito el ojiverde olvidado por completo con quien estaba peleando— ¡Estoy harto! No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, ¡todavía no me consideras como alguien digno de amar! ¡No quiero que me defiendas! _

—_¡¿Crees que lo hago por ti?! —Levi perdió los estribos dejándose llevar por la situación._

—_Al menos trátame como tu esposo, ¡no como una basura o un niño al que tienes que cuidar!_

—_Todavía no eres bueno en los entrenamientos —justificó Levi tratando de calmarse— no usas el equipo tridimensional como te lo indico._

—_¡Y eso que tiene que ver! —Eren ya estaba de pie frente al pelinegro _

—_Me pones en una situación difícil —confesó Levi— cada error tuyo es humillante, si te castigo por ello quedare mal delante de los soldados, pero si lo dejo pasar sería peor. _

—_¿Te avergüenzo?—la cara de Eren parecía algo dolida— ¿por eso me arrastras a nuestra habitación para golpearme sin que nadie te vea?_

—_¡No! Eres tú, me sacas de quicio_

_El castaño apretó los puños dispuesto a seguir discutiendo._

—_¡Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte quédate atrás! —dijo Levi empujándolo con violencia— cuidare de ti hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo—lo atrapo entre la pared y sus brazos— ¡entonces te dejare luchar a mi lado! ¿No lo entiendes?_

_Sus ojos grises decían otra cosa: "No quiero perderte"_

—_Bien, supongo que tienes razón —dijo el menor sonrojándose por los escasos centímetros que los separaban— lo siento Levi._

—_Te lleve al mar cuando me lo pediste —al parecer el pelinegro tenía más cosas que reprocharle— tuve que cancelar reuniones importantes solo para cuidarte cuando estabas enfermo ¡y soporte tu sucio desorden en nuestro cuarto cada puto día que pasamos juntos!—todas esas cosas malas que calló ahora salían a la luz— aun así exiges que te trate como a un esposo. ¿Qué más quieres? Esta es mi forma de demostrar amor, no soy un maldito ser expresivo Eren. ¡No lo soy!_

—_¿Amor?_

_Mierda._

_Lo había dicho._

_Levi se dio cuenta de su error y lo dejo solo sin responder a su pregunta._

_Al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo, luego de haber dejado salir todas las palabras calladas de su corazón._

—_Su primera pelea —observo Hanji— ¿quieres una taza de té? Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el comedor._

—_No me interesa_

_Levi se sentó junto a la castaña bebiendo de la pequeña taza que le ofrecieron. De un momento a otro la conversación salió de lugar y algo le oprimió el pecho cuando Hanji llamo monstruo al ojiverde._

—_No es un monstruo" intervino Levi _

—_Recuerda que no debes encariñarte con él —le advirtió de pronto la castaña— saldrás lastimado_

—_Tampoco seas estúpida —bufo Levi sintiéndose mal por decir una mentira— el mocoso me causa repugnancia, pero no es un monstruo...no lo es._

—_Has lo que quieras pero no olvides que serás tú quien deba matarlo —la castaña se levantó con rabia golpeando la mesa al hacerlo, abrió la puerta de salida y retrocedió unos pasos —E-eren_

_El menor oculto su rostro al ser descubierto espiándolos detrás de la puerta. Luego se fue corriendo hacia el establo_

_Levi fue a buscarlo más tarde, estaba escondido entre un montón de paja seca y parecía haber estado llorando toda la tarde._

—_Levántate— le ordeno el capitán_

—_¿Se supone que debo obedecerte en todo? —sollozó sintiendo como toda esa fuerza de antes lo abandonaba— lo siento— se disculpó al ver la mueca de disgusto del mayor mezclada con algo de enojo— es por el bien de la humanidad— ironizó entre lágrimas— pero causarle repugnancia...eso duele ¿sabe? ¡También tengo sentimientos aunque la gente me considere un monstruo!_

_Entonces la palma del capitán se estrelló contra su mejilla con mucha fuerza, los ojos aguamarina del menor se ensancharon con tristeza al sentir que ese golpe venia de parte de Levi. "Prometiste que no volverías a pegarme" eso decían sus ojos verdes._

—_cálmate ¿quieres?— volvió a sugerir el pelinegro— las personas dicen cosas crueles, somos humanos, si continuas recibiendo todos esos comentarios solo saldrás lastimado_

_Entonces se rompió._

_Eren se rompió delante de sus ojos, hizo una mueca mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los temblores sacudían su cuerpo a causa de los sollozos tan mal controlados, desatando ese tibio nudo que le atoraba la garganta todas esas horas muertas en el cuarto del capitán._

_Talvez fue ese momento cuando Levi se enamoró de él, talvez fue más antes, talvez fue siempre._

—_Ven aquí —Levi extendió las manos abrazándolo con fuerza— no le diremos nada a nadie, puedes sentirte libre de llorar._

_Eren enterró su frente en el hombro del pelinegro sacando su dolor en forma de gritos ahogados por culpa de sus sollozos, abría la boca como un pez muerto cerrando los ojos enrojecidos a causa del torrente que bajaba de ellos._

—_Perdón, perdón —gimoteó— tienes razón, soy un cobarde, un inútil. Siempre estoy llorando._

—_Tus lágrimas son especiales —dijo Levi dejándose caer sobre el montón de paja con Eren entre sus brazos— tus lágrimas unen a las personas. No eres un monstruo, eres mi Eren._

_Acarició la cabeza del menor con ternura._

—_¿Te gustó? —inquirió Eren._

—_Más de lo que te imaginas, eres un maldito suicida, siempre te ha importado la vida de los otros más que la tuya, llegue a amarte por ese motivo—los temblores del cuerpo del menor comenzaban a calmarse a medida que Levi hablaba— somos iguales, ambos cargamos un gran peso encima. Ambos cargamos la muerte de miles de nuestros compañeros._

—_Eso es doloroso —le dijo Eren— lo aprendí de ti, eres mi modelo a seguir. Pero tú sufres en silencio, te he visto muchas veces con ese remordimiento sin que puedas sacarlo. Y tengo miedo de que todo eso, algún día, sea más fuerte que tú._

—_Eso no pasará, ya somos libres Eren —limpio dos gotas que caían de los ojos del menor— amar es perder el control a veces ¿no crees?_

_El castaño se acurrucó entre su pecho buscando ese calor tan característico del capitán._

_Al parecer planeaban dormir en ese lugar._

_Y por primera vez, Levi no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le importo si al día siguiente despertaban cubiertos por paja. Mientras Eren este a su lado eso era lo de menos._

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—_El capitán Levi queda arrestado por traición a la humanidad —la sentencia fue laida en todo el cuartel general— al unirse con Eren Jaeger y tratar de preservar su vida oponiéndose así al trato inicial._

—_Eso no tiene coherencia —les dijo Hanji— ustedes solo quieren llevarse a Eren._

—_Desde un principio ese fue nuestro acuerdo, se chico fue nuestro contenedor todos estos años —informó Irvin— solo hasta que encontremos a alguien más fuerte para traspasarle el poder y libarnos de una vez por todas de estos muros. Al principio escogimos a Levi pero no nos servirá de nada s se ha enamorado de Eren._

—_¡No puedes condenarlo a muerte solo porque se haya enamorado!_

—_Mikasa, tienes algo que decir ¿no? —Irvin miró a la pelinegra que escuchaba todo atentamente_

—_Si señor —ella se puso firme— seré yo quien salve a la humanidad, soy la segunda más fuerte. Y no me importa si matan a Eren, de todas formas es siempre fue inevitable._

—_Sí, ¿Dónde están esos dos?_

—_En el establo —dijo Armin._

—_Llévenlos a la central_

_Ellos asintieron sin dudar ni un segundo. Al escuchar que el poder de Eren era inútil en su cuerpo y que por su inutilidad todas esas vidas se perdieron, ellos decidieron reemplazarlo inmediatamente._

_De todas formas así era la vida, algunos morían antes que otros._

_Confiaban en Mikasa más que en Eren, y ella confiaba en su fuerza más que en su hermano. Así era la vida, los más fuertes siempre sobrepasaban a los débiles, a los ingenuos._

_Solo los fuertes sobreviven._

_Solo los duros sobreviven._

_Solo perdiendo la lealtad sobrevives._

—_Me niego —les dijo Levi parado en medio de todos los altos mandos, era el mismo lugar donde alguna vez golpeo a Eren para salvar su vida._

_Los habían llevado al mismo lugar de antes, pero esta vez era para matar a Eren._

**Hace siglos cerca del final...**

_**un amor prohibido...**_

_**un amor verdadero.**_

—_Tu deber es acabar con la vida del monstruo —dijo por décima vez el nuevo juez— cortaremos su brazo para extraer un poco del poder y dárselo a Mikasa. Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarnos._

—_Eren no tiene la culpa _

_El ojiverde los observaba atontadamente sin saber de qué estaban hablando._

—_¿Qué quieren decir?—preguntó estando atado en el poste de antaño_

—_No eres fuerte, no eres grande, no eres importante —gruño Mikasa acercándose a la escena— hasta ahora no nos has salvado, por tu culpa —su rostro se endureció— por tu culpa perdimos a nuestros amigos. Debemos cambiar de lugar._

—_Cállate —la contradijo Levi_

—_Tu existencia es mala para las personas_

—_No tienes que decirlo_

—_¡Nunca fuiste tú Eren! Solo te lo hicimos creer para servirnos de ti cuando sea necesario._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó Levi amenazándola con los ojos— el único monstruo eres tú, traicionaste a tu propio hermano._

—_Usted también capitán._

_Eren sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de él._

_Gunter, Auruo, Petra, Erd, Marco, la legión de reconocimiento, Mike...todos ellos murieron por nada. _

_Todos ellos murieron en vano, creyendo en algo que en realidad no era nada._

"_Fue tu culpa Eren, tú los mataste"_

—_Yo... —Levi y Mikasa dirigieron su vista hacia el ojiverde— ya no soy...necesario..._

—_En realidad nunca fuiste necesario —concluyó la pelinegra._

—_Dices que Eren no hizo nada, sin embargo te salvó la vida, sin embargo prefirió salvártela muchas veces mas —le dijo Levi— dicen que es un cobarde, sin embargo Eren permitió que la humanidad ganara su primera batalla, dicen que no sabe nada sin embargo daría su vida por personas como usted que no valen nada. él nunca se rindió —Levi se acercó al ojiverde— ni lo hará nunca —Eren levanto la vista con ganas de llorar por todas las cosas buenas que decía de él, sabiendo que nada serviría— este mocoso es mucho mejor que todos, vio a la muerte desde que fue un niño y aun así jamás se rindió. Dicen que es un pedazo de inútil, sin embargo es un sobreviviente, es un héroe. _

—_¿Eso es todo? —le dijo el juez_

—_Si_

_Entonces Irvin ordenó a los soldados arremeter contra el ojiverde._

_Levi se interpuso._

_**Aquellos días de entrenamiento, y los sueños por salir de estos muros...ya no significan nada...**_

_Lo único que logro quedar en su memoria era la sangre, el denso olor de esa sustancia espesa. _

_Cubriéndolo._

_Sus últimos minutos de vida estaban contados. Aun con el dolor que sentía pudo escuchar la voz de aquel ojiverde, pudo sentir su mano estrechando la suya y el llanto incesante que le rogaba no morir, que gritaba un "lo siento" interminable tratando de echarse la culpa del mundo sobre sí mismo._

_Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro._

_Volvió a abrir los ojos, rodeado de los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos. Personas que luchaban por una causa, esas personas que nunca más verían la luz del sol. Personas egoístas y traicioneras._

_Pero Eren seguía a su lado, llorando sobre su cuerpo._

—_Oi, Eren —el dolor de estar cansado y no poder protegerlo era indescriptible— te falta un brazo._

—_No importa...no importa —los ojos llorosos del menor brillaban tristes a punto de apagarse no te vayas Levi, no me dejes._

—_Perdónalos —eso fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo decir, consciente de que esa era la despedida._

—_¡No quiero! —grito el ojiverde— Quería matar a todos los titanes, pero yo también soy uno de ellos —lloro más fuerte abrazando al capitán— soy uno de ellos, por eso deben matarme pero ¡porque a ti! ¡Porque a ti!_

—_Ya no me necesitas —le dijo sabiendo que su herida no lo dejaría vivir mucho tiempo— no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy, ve y pelea. Pelea por tu libertad...no dejes que nadie te la arrebate. _

—_Prometiste que pelearíamos juntos —el ojiverde le dio un abrazo— lo prometiste._

—_Sería bonito volver al mar —le dijo Levi correspondiendo a su abrazo, se incorporaron del suelo quedando de rodillas sin dejar de abrazarse— sería bonito...morir juntos. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Varios soldados extraños comenzaron a acercarse, dispuesto a matar al último titán._

—_Pero ya lo hicimos, nos casamos hace mucho tiempo —rectifico Eren— me obligaste a usar un velo._

—_Solo dime que si —su voz fue apagándose— ¿te imaginas un mundo donde no haya guerra? un mundo donde pueda volver a verte y nuestro amor no sea prohibido. ¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?_

—_Levi, si ese mundo existe yo mataría a todos los que nos hicieron esto —sus últimas lagrimas cayeron al piso— los mataría a todos. _

—_Eso es un no ¿cierto? —por primera vez, el pelinegro sintió como su corazón se rompía— Que lastima. Porque en verdad, me enamore de ti Eren._

_Cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto de las espadas atravesándolos. Al menos si iban a morir juntos._

—_Levi...yo no quise decir eso —un hilo de sangre recorrió la boca del castaño— no, no quiero que te mueras ¡yo no quise decir eso! —Vio los ojos sin vida del capitán— ¡Levi no te vayas! ¡No quería decir eso! Si me casaría contigo, ¡Levi!_

_Aquellas palabras nunca las escucho. Porque entonces para Levi todo se convirtió en un túnel oscuro donde..._

_No había nada._

_No había nadie._

_Y en esos momentos pensó, si tan solo algo les diera una oportunidad. _

—_Sería bonito volver al mar..._

_Y escuchar un "si" como respuesta. _

_Vivir una vida juntos, aprendiendo a perdonar._

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

.

.

.

—¡Está despertando! —gritó Armin— su herida acaba de curarse.

—¡Eren! Por qué lo hiciste! —su madre lo sacudió con fuerza— ¡creí que ibas a morir!

El ojiverde entreabrió los ojos con dolor, de la herida de bala de su hombro salía un ligero humo cerrando la carne abierta.

En el suelo, un pedazo del cristal de Annie terminaba de disolverse hasta reducirse a cenizas.

—¿Donde esta Levi? —susurró— quiero verlo, quiero ver al capitán.

—Al parecer ya lo recuerdas —dijo Armin— es un gusto volver a verte.

—No me toques —el castaño aparto su mano bruscamente— no quiero volver a verte.

—Sigues siendo tan testarudo, ¿sabías que Levi prefirió que recobraras la memoria solo para no perderte? —el rubio seguía siendo muy directo— eligió perdonar a tu madre y salvarte, sabiendo que eso causaría su muerte. Eres egoísta Eren. El capitán se llevó tu poder para que nadie volviera a matarte, el capitán te quito tu poder y va a matarse por ti.

Al escuchar eso, Eren trató de levantarse ordenando sus ideas revueltas. La cabeza le ardía como un fósforo quemado pero también se sentía vacío por dentro.

Como cuando te despiertas de golpe y todavía no entiendes el significado de gravedad hasta que caes de la cama.

—¿Dónde está? —balbuceó sintiéndose perdido— ¿Por qué se fue Levi? —¿Por qué me dejo solo?

—Eren...

—¡Donde esta Levi!

Entonces lo recordó.

"_Sería bonito volver al mar_"

—Eren, no vayas —Carla agarró la mano de su hijo— mírame, estoy viva, ¿no te da gusto verme?

Sí, pero algo le hacía falta.

Algo más fuerte que el mismo. Algo que si no lo tenía ahora iba a volverlo loco.

—Estoy feliz mamá —Eren le sonrió con tristeza— no sabes cuánto espere por este día, pero... lo necesito a él.

Carla dejo resbalar su mano liberando a su hijo.

Sabía cómo era ese sentimiento. Lo conocía de memoria.

—Entonces ve —repuso— y no mires hacia atrás.

Eren recibió esa respuesta, era lo único que necesitaba para poder correr en busca del capitán.

"_No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy_" Las palabras que recordaba golpeaban su mente a cada instante dándole nuevos ánimos para volver a verlo.

Salió de su casa dejándolo todo atrás, siempre se había dicho que lo primero que haría si algún día volvía a nacer seria matar a los que hicieron eso.

"_Tus lagrimas unen a las personas" _

Pero no, lo primero que quería hacer ahora era ver a Levi.

"_¡Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte quédate atrás! cuidare de ti hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo ¡entonces te dejare luchar a mi lado! ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero perderte"_

Verlo a los ojos. Y decirle cuanto lo extraño todo ese tiempo.

"_Ya no me necesitas, eres fuerte."_

Decirle que si quería casarse con él, una y mil veces. Todas las veces que sean necesarias.

—¡Levi! —gritó parándose en la orilla del mar.

—Me encontraste muy rápido — dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda.

—Levi, déjame verte —el ojiverde trató de entrar a esas aguas para alcanzar al pelinegro— no...no entres al agua —su voz se deshizo— puedes ahogarte...

—Siempre te sacrificaste por todos, incluso en el último momento. Ahora es mi turno.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Por ti y por mí**

_La libertad no es nada más que una oportunidad para ser mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fue largo XD.<strong>

**Pero me inspire mientras hacia la nueva y última portada para el fic. "Amar es perder el control" **

**Adoro esa frase.**

**Gracias a las bellas personas queme leen.**

**Las quiero mucho.**


	11. Por ti y por mi

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo, definitivamente lo es. **

**No se preocupen, las cosas terminaran bien. Así que tengan paciencia y gracias por leerme todo este tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEEW:**

**Anto 13: **¡Gracias! Enviaste muchos review. Si creo que el avance es algo rápido pero cuando quiero hacerlo lento pienso que podría ser aburrido. Por eso lo hago de esa forma.

**AkiraKyuketsuki****: **Pues... no creo que todo vaya a resultar bien. Y sí, me gusta mucho poner las variaciones de todos los personajes. Como la mamá de Eren en su versión malvada y a una Mikasa desinteresada de Eren.

**Naruby. Scarlett: **SI :c todo iba bien pero era algo predecible. Eren sufrió mucho y no te preocupes, este fic tiene un final feliz.

**Ame8910: **Aquí tienes el capítulo, listo y terminado *-*

**MeliKsta****: **Creo que por ahora no están juntos pero como dice el dicho "si naciste para él, estarás con él en esta vida y en la otra y en todas las que se presenten."

**Moo123: **La traición es parte de la vida, al menos todos tuvieron su merecido incluyendo a los protagonistas. Así que... NO TE PREOCUPES, PRONTO TENDRAN SU FINAL FELIZ.

**OdaRivaille**: Lo siento, sigue sufriendo pero pronto se acabará.

**Lluery**: Me gusta que te guste mi fic, este es el penúltimo capitulo

**Zoe Azul: **Actualizo cada vez que puedo, últimamente la tarea y algunos deberes no me dejan actualizar como antes**. **Pero review como los tuyos me animan, ¡muchas gracias!

**Mikraller**: Levi parece una completa mierda que hizo sufrir a Eren pero espero que con este capítulo todo sea resuelto, en realidad él quería protegerlo y se enamoró. Bueno, como ya dije, todos tendrán su merecido de alguna u otra manera.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p>—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Levi ignorando que estaban en medio de la noche alumbrados solo por la tenue luz de la luna y el agua del mar le llegaba hasta las rodillas.<p>

—Si —el ojiverde avanzo hacia donde estaba— lo recuerdo todo.

Las olas del mar se cortaban entre ellas causando un ruido que no había cambiado a pesar de los años. Un ruido que transmitía nostalgia.

Eren se adelantó decididamente colocándose enfrente del pelinegro. Impidiendo su avance.

—Déjame terminar con esto —pidió Levi— esta vez no tiene que ser así, nadie volverá a encerrarte ni te usaran cono un experimento. Nadie volverá a llamarte monstruo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque acabo de robarte ese poder —el ojigris se veía cansado— y voy a meterlo en el fondo del mar para siempre.

—Dijiste que estaríamos juntos toda la vida —Eren comenzó a temblar, cada fibra de su cuerpo tenía miedo— soy tu esposo, siempre lo seré. Me prometiste que tomaríamos las decisiones juntos —el agua estaba fría, fría y cada vez más profunda— ¡dijiste que lucharías a mi lado...

—Solo hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte —concluyó el azabache sujetándolo por la mano— y lo eres —apretó su muñeca tirándolo hacia atrás con violencia —ahora no te metas en mi camino

—¡Levi! —el ojiverde sintió como miles de manos lo arrastraban al fondo del océano— ¡Levi! —luchó por salir y ver cuánto había avanzado el pelinegro. El agua les llegaba casi hasta los hombros cuando Eren se aferró a la cintura del mayor.

—Eren... —el ojigris hablo entre susurros— tu que has reencarnado —dentro de esa voz se encontraba algo oculto, algo demasiado profundo para ser de este mundo y tan doloroso que exponía la verdad como ropa puesta a secar— podrías decirme ¿cómo es la libertad?

—¿Qué? —sollozó el menor sintiendo un ligero viento que le cegaba los ojos.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

Desde que había nacido en el nuevo mundo siempre fue libre. Un niño que no se preocupaba por el estado de la guerra o los muertos en combate, en un lugar donde ya no existan los titanes ni muros como jaulas enormes para oprimir la última mota de esperanza dentro de su pecho.

Solo entonces comprendió con horror todo lo que Levi tuvo que sufrir.

Dormido cientos de años, esperando el momento para poder despertar y volver a ver a Eren. Volver a verlo para darse cuenta que todo lo que ese ojiverde sentía ya no estaba ahí. Sentir que tampoco merecía devolverle los recuerdos porque junto con ellos venia esa maldita verdad mezclada con la desesperación y el odio del pasado.

Tener que mancharse las manos con sangre una y otra vez solo para conservar la ilusa felicidad de quien tanto amaba.

"_La libertad es hacer lo que quiero"_

No, no podía decirle eso sin quedar como un estúpido mocoso libertino.

Era una buena respuesta a la vez, per anda justificable para aquellos que habían visto el terror de vivir encerrados entre muros sin poder hacer nada.

Vivir como carnada.

"_la libertad es poder caminar por el mundo sin miedo"_

Tampoco podía decirle aquello, estaría justificando todos los crímenes de la humanidad.

Pero para él...para él ¿Qué era la libertad?

¿Cómo iba a responder eso si nunca sintió la necesidad de luchar por sus sueños?

De pronto entendió la única libertad de Levi, por qué le preguntaba con anisas el significado de esa palabra.

El capitán había vivido toda su vida buscando ese sueño, buscando ser libre y sobre todo buscando hacer libres a todos los que confiaban en él. A cambio de eso solo recibió una carga más pesada que la suya.

Tener que llevar sobre los hombros la vida de cientos de miles de soldados muertos, soldados que jamás serian recordados. Y con la única esperanza, no, eso está mal dicho porque para alguien como él, para alguien como Levi, no existió la esperanza ni la opinión, ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta lo que pensaba.

En resumen, Levi "tenia" el deber de salir de esos muros porque junto con él... también serían libres las vidas de esos hombres y mujeres que lucharon a su lado.

Esas personas muertas no serían olvidadas nunca.

Esas personas que murieron sin ver el mar habían colocado todas sus esperanzas y sueños indiscriminadamente sobre el capitán. Sin preguntarle que se sentía absorber un peso más grande que cualquier cosa.

Y ahora le pedía desesperadamente a Eren que lo dejara ir, que lo dejara hundirse para siempre con la última carga sobre sus hombros.

—Ya no eres un titán —le dijo el pelinegro— esta es mi última misión —levantó las dos manos para atrapar la cara del ojiverde entre ellas y hacer que lo mirará a los ojos— voy a destruir ese poder que te arruino la vida. Voy a llevarlo hasta el fondo del océano.

—Te amo —dijo el menor tratando de sujetarse a esa confesión

**La libertad es...**

—También te amo —confesó el pelinegro— desde ahora busca una respuesta y se feliz, por ti y por mí.

—No quiero

—Vive por ti y por mí —junto los labios con los de Eren robándole el último beso lleno de un sentimiento de despedida—solo te pido eso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecer.

**La libertad es...**

—No me obligues a olvidarte —continuo rogándole con desesperación

—Esta vez no lo hare

—No me dejes —gimoteó abrazando con rabia el cuerpo del pelinegro— al menos despídete adecuadamente— buscando cualquier excusa para retener su partida— soy tu esposo, tienes que cuidar de mi —lo apretaba cada vez más para sentirlo pero al final se quedó solo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Levi se había evaporado junto a su poder.

Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de ver sus ojos plateados por última vez ni responder a su pregunta.

**La libertad es...**

La luz de un bote le golpeo la cara.

Abrió la boca sin poder expresar palabra alguna

**La libertad es...**

Entonces un pequeño grito ahogado se desbordo a través de su garganta desgarrándole los sentimientos en el proceso.

—¡Eren sal del agua! —gritó su madre desde el borde del pequeño barco.

Levi ya no estaba.

Levi no volvería.

**La libertad es...**

—¿Eren?

Sus hombros temblaron violentamente, sacudiéndose a medida que dos gruesas lagrimas adornaban su rostro pálido por el frio.

Gimió con fuerza a causa del agudo dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con ambas manos buscando la calidez del otro cuerpo.

Palabras ininteligibles salían de su boca y no tuvo que esperar esa repuesta tan temida a departe de algunos amigos que fueron a buscarlo en compañía de su madre.

"_¿Quién es Levi?"_

—E-es mi novio, es mi esposo...es el capitán

**La libertad es...**

Lo subieron al bote con dificultad, Jean cubrió si mojado cuerpo con una manta y la pelinegra que los acompañaba estrecho al ojiverde contra su cuerpo.

—De que hablas, no conocemos a ningún Levi. El golpe te afecto la cabeza —le dijo Mikasa con un tono sobreprotector— yo soy tu novia.

—No me toques —el ojiverde se liberó como pudo— no quiero tenerte cerca, Mikasa.

—Déjala —su madre ocupo el lugar de la pelinegra— ellos no recuerdan a Levi pero Armin y yo no lo hemos olvidado. No llores más —el castaño escondió su frente en el hombro de Carla— descansa, mañana todo esto habrá pasado. Olvídalo, no dejes que este dolor te destruya y quédate con tus amigos que todavía están aquí.

—No son mis amigos.

—Eren, no digas tonterías

—¡NO SON MIS AMIGOS! —gritó el ojiverde— ¡NUNCA LO FUERON! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS! —lloraba consternadamente— ¡VOY A DESTRUIRLOS!

Dos personas tuvieron que hacerse cargo de él porque comenzó a patalear furiosamente cuando la aguja con el tranquilizante hizo contacto con su piel. Gritaba todo tipo de amenazas e improperios ante la mirada horrorizada de ellos, menos la de Armin que no se atrevió a levantar la cara.

Su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que la inyección hizo efecto.

—¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? —escucho que decía Jean

—Se volvió loco

—shh...su mamá esta escuchándote

—Déjenlo descansar

Un dolor de cabeza lo obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía un calor recorriendo cada una de sus venas adormeciéndolas por completo

—No son mis amigos... —se quejó en un murmullo que nunca fue escuchado— me traicionaron... —el rumor de las olas fue alejándose con lentitud de sus oídos— me quitaron a Levi... —escucho el motor de la ambulancia cuando lo trasladaron a otra camilla.

Luego se durmió.

**La libertad es...**

Para mi es ser tú mismo, sin miedo a lo que te digan, poder expresar lo que sientes por dentro, tus sueños e ideas. La libertad de saber que tú eres quien decide qué, como, cuando y donde quieres hacer algo. La libertad es algo de lo que carecemos muchas veces.

Encontré la libertad.

Perder toda la esperanza era la libertad.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Epílogo: Un día bonito**

_Todo empezó mil años atrás. Y, para bien o para mal, acabara ahora_.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO SOLO PARA QUE NO ME MATEN O PIENSEN QUE ESTE ES UN FINAL FEO <strong>

—Tú y yo, ya nos hemos olvidado antes —le dijo Eren, admirando el humo que ascendía por la punta del cigarro que cierto pelinegro tenia entre sus labios.

—No lo creo —negó el frunciendo el ceño gravemente. No todos los días te topas con un extraño que asegura haberte conocido toda su vida — Si fuera así te recordaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto me despido y les doy una gran invitación para que pasen a leer mi otro fic Riren "GRULLAS DE PAPEL" últimamente no escribo mucho de ese género así que es una suerte que mi mente haya procesado esa historia.<strong>

**Está dedicado a todas ustedes y sigan delante.**


	12. Un día bonito (Final)

**Este es el último capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Próximamente estaré escribiendo más fic Riren que también es pero que les agrade.**

**Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, fue algo loca en algunos capítulos (lo admito) pero valió la pena. **

**Iba a publicarlo ayer pero decidí hacerlo este día ya que es el CUMPLEAÑO DE EREN **

***tira confeti* **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama **

**GENERO: Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/humor/romance/reencarnación**

* * *

><p>—Son las mejores muestras —insistió el castaño terminando por cerrar su maletín— firmaremos el contrato mañana.<p>

—Recuerda que todo depende del nuevo médico —le dijo Irvin quitándose los lentes y guardándolos dentro de un estuche en su bata blanca— me iré a esta misma tarde a Londres y mi reemplazo viene mañana. Dicen que es muy quisquilloso.

—No creo que me eche a patadas —se burló Eren todavía algo intimidado por ese niño rubio que ya era todo un profesional— te dese suerte con el viaje Irvin —y espero que encuentres a Mike— cuídate.

—Tú también.

Al parecer el más alto no escucho la referencia a Mike porque siguió distraído con la computadora, todavía le faltaban algunos datos para sus pacientes y quería dejarlo todo listo como una muestra cordial de bienvenida para el nuevo doctor del pueblo.

Eren salió del hospital rápidamente, no le gustaban el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos.

Subió al bus con bastante desgano lamentándose por no haber traído su bicicleta consigo, estaba sentado entre tantos trabajadores como él. Personas adultas que vivían su día a día de la forma más normal posible.

"_Cada vez que intento mirar hacia otro lado veo tu cara"_

Aunque él siempre seria la excepción.

Bajó en la última esquina esperando no encontrarse con se odioso perro lanudo que siempre lo acorralaba al final de la calle, al parecer no estaba, el ojiverde sacudió su maletín caminado ligeramente hasta llegar al mar.

En todos esos años había ahorrado lo suficiente como para poder construir una casa rústica en la playa, era amplia y bonita. Demasiado para su gusto estético. Tenía dos pisos y un enorme balcón donde dispuso dos mecedoras y una pequeña mesa, la vista era magnifica y el atardecer desde ese balcón era... simplemente del otro mundo.

Y pensar que lo hizo pensando en Levi, pensando que algún día volverían a reencontrarse y vivirían en esa casita toda su vida.

Además, tener algo de esperanza no era nada malo ¿cierto?

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando alguien toco la campanilla que tenía por timbre.

Era su madre.

—Hola mamá —la dejó pasar— ¿Por qué viniste?

—Vine para preguntarte cuando volverás a tu "verdadera" casa con tu "familia" —ella ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás contemplando las olas a través de la ventana— todavía tienes su foto —observó al ver un portarretratos viejo sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde crees que este?

—Muerto, Eren, solo fue tu imaginación. Levi no existe.

La respuesta tan fría y seca de su madre le arrugó la frente.

Si, tenía razón. Estaba siendo muy irresponsable últimamente, pero que quería que hiciera.

—Deacuerdo mamá, tu ganas —replicó— volveré a casa esta noche.

La castaña sonrió complacida, al parecer su visita si estaba dando frutos.

Prometió que iría de compras par a tener lista la cena y salió corriendo casi sin despedirse, en cambio el ojiverde suspiró con enfado levantando el pequeño portarretratos para mirarlo con nostalgia.

Con uno de sus dedos acarició el pálido rostro del capitán recordando la calidez que despedía la última vez que pudo tocarlo.

Talvez ya era hora de sentar cabeza y comenzar a comportarse como un hombre adulto.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Subió los escalones de su casa con cuidado, los niños habían dejado sus juguetes regados por todo el patio. Otra vez.

—Bienvenido —lo saludó Mikasa con un gesto de cariño— me da mucho gusto que volvieras, Carla estuvo preocupada por ti.

—...si —respondió Eren quitándose los zapatos para entrar.

Un tenso silencio los envolvió y la pelinegra trataba de animar el ambiente a como de lugar.

—Invité a los chicos —mencionó con timidez— tu madre tuvo la idea, últimamente estas muy distante.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera replicar dos niños corrieron escaleras abajo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

La mayor tenía siete años y su cabello negro era corto hasta los hombros. Su hermano menor en cambio tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos grises.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijeron ambos.

—Dejen de molestarlo y vayan a lavarse las manos —protestó Mikasa logrando que los niños retrocedieran— vayan.

Cuando el ojiverde volvió a escuchar las pequeñas pisadas alejándose estiró los hombros para relajarse.

—Tienes mano firme con ellos —mencionó— a mí no me hacen caso.

Ese fue el detonador que necesitaba Mikasa para devolverlo a la realidad antes de que llegaran sus amigos y comenzaran algunos rumores malinterpretados.

—Puedes ir a la habitación para cambiarte —le dijo amablemente luego de intentar tener una charla civilizada con el ojiverde— te llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Eren asintió como un niño pequeño dejando sola a la pelinegra con las cosas de comer en la cocina, el dormitorio había cambiado, esta vez una cama matrimonial enorme se abría paso donde algún día estuvo su escritorio y la silla donde Levi solía sentar a ver el mar.

Eren se quitó la camisa y los jeans sucios poniéndolos a un lado de la cesta de ropa sucia, cuando estuvo listo sintió como algo duro se estrellaba contra su nuca y bastante molesto se dio la vuelta para ver quien se atrevió a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo está tu vida Jaeger? —le dijo Jean agitando la mano para mostrarle otro proyectil, eran mandarinas.

—Cállate —y por primera vez en años, se permitió llamarlo por su apodo—cara de caballo.

Jean se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama.

—Parece mentira —dijo el ojimiel— pasaron varios años y desde ese incidente tú te alejaste de todos, parece mentira que todo haya pasado tan rápido.

—¿Cómo esta Marco? —el ojiverde intentó esquivar la conversación— creo que ya están todos, será mejor que baje. Mañana tengo una entrega.

—Me preguntó por ti, Armin también lo hizo, Dicen que continúas hablando de un tal "capitán" ya sabes, tu amigo imaginario.

—Su nombre es Levi

—Sí, eso... —Jean titubeó un poco— no nos importa que seas gay, yo también lo soy. Pero tienes que entender que es incómodo para nosotros... cuando...cuando no paras de hablar de un hombre que nunca existió.

—Para mí si existió

—Entonces creo que deberías reiniciar todas tus terapias.

Hablaba de los miles de psiquiatras a los que fue obligado a visitar desde que lo sacaron del agua.

—Lo pensaré —concluyó el ojiverde— pero no ahora, no hasta que lo encuentre.

—Deacuerdo —Jean frotó sus manos con nerviosismo— solo vine a decirte eso, a petición de TUS AMIGOS que TODAVIA te aceptan.

En efecto, allá abajo estaban esos amigos.

Sasha, Connie, Armin, Marco, incluso Reiner y Bert. Annie no pudo venir debido al trabajo y Mikasa seguía en la cocina luchando con los niños.

Se quedaron callados cuando vieron a Jean bajando junto con Eren, todos parecían más adultos y más maduros que de costumbre. Menos Eren que aún conservaba su rostro de niño y el cuerpo de antes.

Lo miraron como a un fenómeno.

Pero no por su físico sino porque era prácticamente una novedad poder hablar con él en esos días, siendo un simple farmacéutico solo respondía sus saludos con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejaba a toda velocidad cuando trataban de invitarlo a cenar.

Vio como Mikasa cruzaba los dedos, seguramente para que a Eren no s ele ocurriera hablar sobre Levi y avergonzarla delante de ellos.

La tensión del momento bajó cuando comenzaron a cantar por turnos, organizando así una especie de karaoke hogareño, los niños ya habían sido enviados a la cama y Eren se encargó en persona de arroparlos y leerles algo para luego volver a la sala sintiéndose un lejano intruso en medio de tanta alegría no compartida.

Al final de cuentas nadie notaria nada.

Agarró sus cosas y se marchó en silencio dejando un recado para su madre y otro para Mikasa.

Esa noche se quedó contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón de la casa-playa y por poco no murió congelado cuando Mikasa lo lamo horas más tarde recordándole que mañana tendrían que ir al aeropuerto para despedir a Irvin y recoger a esa persona.

Entonces Eren se dejó caer rendido sobre la fría cama que lo esperaba y durmió como una piedra hasta el amanecer.

Soñó con monstruos enormes que devoraban a Levi delante de sus ojos y luego esos ojos grises lo miraron con decepción desde lo lejos mostrándole un resentimiento más profundo que todo el universo.

Soñaba, siempre soñaba.

Nada novedoso.

Todas sus pesadillas eran un reloj de arena, con el tiempo dejaban de ser tan grotescas solo para dar la vuelta y convertirse en verdaderos tormentos que no lo dejaban dormir.

Una y otra vez confundía la realidad con el pasado, el presente con un oscuro ayer.

"_Tendrás que hacer algo,_ _quedarte sentado es lo peor que puedes hacer por ti mismo"_

—Sí, capitán

—Eren, despierta— le dijo una voz más aguda de lo inusual.

"_No seas flojo Eren, despierta de una buena vez o tendré que disciplinarte."_

—Lo haré capitán Levi— una fuerza sobrehumana le impedía levantarse, su cuerpo estaba pesado como el plomo.

Recuerdos, cada vez más vividos, más fuertes. Recuerdos...

"_No te rindas, luchemos juntos hasta el final"_

"_Ya no hay tiempo…"_

—¡Eren, por favor despierta!— la pelinegra tironeo de el con desesperación.

"_Llorar en sirve de nada, no cambia nada en absoluto. "_

—Lo lamento Levi— el castaño se levantó de golpe— me quedé dormido, anoche yo...

Los niños y Mikasa estaban frente a su cama, con una cara estupefacta. El castaño respiro hondo mientras trataba de incorporarse. Lo había olvidado, ya no se encontraba en el pasado, ya no era un soldado, este era el presente y en ese presente Levi no existía.

—Eren —la pelinegra se veía decepcionada

—...yo —el ojiverde se frotó los ojos disimulando las lágrimas con una sonrisa forzada— olvide cerrar la puerta otra vez , la próxima vez toca antes de entrar. Iré a cambiarme.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Vio a los niños corriendo por la entrada del aeropuerto pero no dijo nada, Mikasa era la encargada de cuidarlos así que no se preocupo mucho.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados en la zona de espera, detrás de una línea amarilla y una baranda de metal que los separaba de los cientos de viajeros que llegaban al pueblo.

Eren tenia frio y sus jeans oscuros junto con la camisa a cuadros que llevaba no ayudaban mucho. Mikasa le alcanzó un jersey de lana de color negro mientras esperaban.

—¡ahí esta! —gritó la hija de Mikasa perdiendo el poco control que tenía— ¡llegaste!

—¡papá! —el pequeño castaño soltó la mano del ojiverde gritando el nombre de su padre

Eren levantó la mano para saludar al esposo de la pelinegra, Mikasa y los niños corrieron a recibirlo y el ojiverde se quedó detrás de la baranda de fierro sintiéndose un intruso en ese cuadro familiar.

No odiaba a su hermanastra, no podía hacerlo. Cuando la vio feliz con un hombre extraño no sintió nada, cuando le cerraba la puerta en la cara o la amenazaba con denunciarla por acoso si volvía a pisar la alfombra de su puerta tampoco sentía nada. N siquiera cuando Carla lo obligo a hacer las paces y comenzaron a hablar de vez en cuando, los niños le agradaban, ese era una buena excusa para que Mikasa visitara su casa hasta que Eren le ordenó que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo? ¿Rodrick? No lo recordaba, tal vez selo preguntaría luego. Por el momento debía dejar sola a esa familia feliz e irse a casa, luego de eso volvería al hospital para dejar las muestras, firmas el contrato, cobrar su paga y seguir con su vida como de costumbre.

Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de la izquierda donde proyectaban los comerciales y algunas veces un poco de música para hacer más amena la espera.

"_A thousand years",_ esa melodía resonó en sus oídos recordando perfectamente la noche en que invocó a ese demonio que fue su perdición.

**He muerto cada día esperándote, **

**cariño no tengas miedo te he amado durante mil años **

**y te amaré durante mil años mas **

El sonido de unas ruedas típicas en las maletas de los viajeros fue acercándose cada vez más a su lado impidiéndole concentrarse en la canción.

**el tiempo se detiene...**

Un sujeto extraño que llevaba una gabardina negra con la bufanda del mismo color se paró junto a él contemplando a los recién llegados, dejó su enorme maleta a un lado sosteniéndola con el pie y con la mano izquierda sacó un paquete de cigarrillos llevándose uno a la boca.

—Mierda —gruñó con esa voz tan peculiar— olvide el encendedor

Su mano derecha descanso sobre la baranda de metal apretándola con impaciencia, entonces sus labios se movieron al ver al ojiverde con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿tienes un encendedor o algún fósforo? —pocas veces le pedía ayuda a extraños, pero esta vez, algo le incitaba a hacerlo— ¿estas escuchándome?

Eren acalló un grito ahogado abriendo los ojos hasta no poder, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal como si un hielo de polo norte lamiera toda su espalda.

.

**Aeropuerto central- 9:00am- cuide su equipaje por favor.**

La voz de alguna operadora resonó por todo el recinto como un pellizco en la mejilla para demostrarle que no estaba soñando, luego cambiaron la música por un comercial de pasta de dientes y toda la magia se detuvo cuando el pelinegro frunció el ceño con molestia.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó el ojiverde.

No podía ser él.

No...

—¿Por qué te disculpas, mocoso?

Si... si podía ser él.

Rápidamente rebuscó entre sus cosas encontrando el preciado encendedor para entregárselo como una ofrenda, vio como Levi lo tomaba en la palma de su mano y lo encendía con agilidad para luego devolvérselo.

—Tú y yo, ya nos hemos olvidado antes —le dijo Eren, admirando el humo que ascendía por la punta del cigarro que cierto pelinegro tenía entre sus labios.

—No lo creo —negó él, frunciendo el ceño gravemente. No todos los días te topas con un extraño que asegura haberte conocido toda su vida — Si fuera así te recordaría

—Tienes razón —terminó de decir Eren para no confundirlo— no nos conocemos...Levi.

El azabache se frotó las manos por el frio, algo le dolía dentro de su pecho pero trató de ahogar ese sentimiento cerrando los ojos.

—Eres extraño —dedujo en voz alta— gracias por el encendedor —se quitó la bufanda negra pasándosela al castaño— te daré esto como recompensa, estas a punto de pescar algún resfriado y me das lástima.

—Gracias —susurró Eren con el corazón en la boca.

No gritó como había previsto, ni fue corriendo tras el cuándo lo vio alejándose entre la multitud.

Tampoco dejo que ninguna lágrima lo traicionara en ese momento.

Solo se quedó inmóvil con la bufanda entre sus manos acariciándola una y otra vez, repitiendo esa palabra como un mantra o un conjuro.

—Gracias —repitió al verlo salir por la puerta central— gracias —esta vez se dejó caer derramando una gota que recorrió su mejilla— gracias por seguir vivo, gracias por existir y no ser parte de mi imaginación.

Eso fue gracioso, pensó.

Lo único que debería agradecer era que estaba vivo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que lo había dejado ir y quiso golpear su cabeza contra el suelo por su estupidez. Pero no podía ir y decirle quien era a Levi, si hacia es lo llevarían de vuelta al psiquiatra y este, cansado de ver su cara otra vez, lo enviaría a un manicomio.

Al menos recordaba algo, Levi llevaba algo en el cuello, un... un...¿estetoscopio?

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

Ese día no fue a trabajar, ni al siguiente, ni al próximo.

Los vecinos se preguntaban porque la farmacia estaba cerrada y además escuchaban ruidos dentro de la casa de playa del ojiverde, aun así nadie se atrevió a visitarlo para saber si seguía muerto o vivo.

Cuando acabó de ordenar el rumbo de su vida tenía ojeras de panda y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Su madre le envió un millón de recados al igual que Mikasa, todas las cartas se apiñaban en el atascado buzón de la esquina e incluso el perro lanudo comenzó a extrañarlo.

Eren se permitió tomar un baño de espuma para calmar sus nervios, luego recortó su cabello como pudo hasta dejarlo corto como antes.

Esta vez no sería un juego.

Esta vez no habría tiempo para coquetear o ponerse fastidioso con él.

Esta vez era un ahora o nunca.

Limpio su bicicleta luego de cambiarse apropiadamente y se dio la tarea de rodear la esquina de la calle donde el canino lo recibió con ladridos alegres y comenzó a perseguirlo unos dos metros moviendo la cola con fastidio.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de coches del hospital dejando su bicicleta en un posta seguro. Llevaba el maletín con los medicamentos de muestra, la camisa limpia, los zapatos más limpios que encontró y automáticamente metió la mano dentro de su bolso para sacar un pequeño espejo y mirarse el rostro.

—Presentable —dijo en voz alta antes de zambullirse dentro del ascensor.

Varios hombres se fijaron en el antes de bajar, no por sus ojeras sino por la antigua cara de cachorro que logró recomponer luego de tantos años.

Eren se bajó en el piso cuatro y todos le cedieron el paso con respeto.

—Buenos días —tosió frente al consultorio— buenos...buenos días —estaba ensayando antes de entrar, cada palabra que saliera de su boca iba a ser de suma importancia.

La puerta se abrió y el castaño ingreso lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies.

—Bu-buenos ... —el nuevo escritorio estaba lleno de papeles ordenados en fila y dos pacientes se encontraban sentados frente al hombre de cabello negro y bata blanca.

—Llegas tarde —bufó el pelinegro revisando el calendario que Irvin marcó apropiadamente— ¿tú debes ser Eren Jaeger? El farmacéutico que debía presentarse hace varios días —ignoró el sonrojo del ojiverde y volvió a mirar a su pacientes, un hombre junto a su esposa de ojos color miel y su bebé—pueden irse.

—Si —Petra sostuvo la bolsa y se levantó junto con Auruo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Eren, no se podía contener más.

Por un momento pensó seriamente en saltar sobre el escritorio y arrastrarse hasta el cuello del pelinegro para llorar en sus brazos.

—Vete mocoso —ordenó Levi— no quiero a alguien tan irresponsable como tú a mi lado.

—No soy irresponsable —se excusó Eren buscando algún indicio de anillo en las pulcras manos de Levi— tuve un contratiempo.

—No me importa

—Usted es muy malo —Eren infló las mejillas tratando de coquetearle— solo fue un descuido.

—Fuera

—¡Pero me preparé todo este tiempo para verlo! —gritó— ¡no puede hacerme esto! ¡Levi!

—Deacuerdo pero deja de chillar

—Pero...

Levi le señaló la puerta con disgusto.

—Vuelve mañana y tráeme todo lo que puse en la lista —le arrojó un trozo de papel que cayó sobre su cabeza— esta es tu ultima oportunidad o te despido.

Cuando vio al ojiverde saliendo de su consultorio y cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la arranco de su marco se sintió mejor.

—No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre —dijo en voz baja sintiendo como una extraña sensación de incomodidad recorría su vientre.

Quería volver a verlo.

Quería ver sus enormes ojos enojados y coquetos, quería apresar sus mejillas entre sus manos y apretarlas tan fuerte hasta enrojecerlas.

"_Sería bonito volver al mar"_

Quería conocer un poco con él, de todas formas, la actitud de esa persona era demasiado interesante.

Definitivamente, ese era un bonito día.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**..**

**.**

—¿Qué clase de juego es este? —reclamó un hombre de cabello plateado y traje costoso— ya pasaron dos meses y sigues diciéndole a ese chico que vuelva.

—Son sus ojos —murmuró Levi paseándose por la sala de la mansión donde estaban

—¿Qué?

—Me tranquilizan —confesó— solo es eso, si te molesta tanto, mañana mismo lo despido.

—No, no quise decir eso —el peliplateado se disculpó— eres como un hermano para mí, desde que te encontramos en esa playa y te llevamos al hospital cuando no recordabas nada, desde ese día te convertiste en mi familia.

—Continua con tu vida y deja de molestarme —le dijo esta vez mas condescendiente— debo ir a trabajar —una empleada le alcanzó el uniforme blanco y las llaves de su auto.

—Adiós —se despidió el peliplateado recibiendo un bufido por respuesta.

Condujo hasta el hospital extrañándose al no ver la bicicleta parqueada como si fuera otro auto.

—Dicen que está enfermo —le avisó el guardia al ver sus ojos preocupados— por eso no vino.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En la playa —informó con nerviosismo— tiene una casa ahí.

—Dile a mi secretaria que cancele todas mis citas —antes de recibir alguna pregunta dio media vuelta con el auto y condujo hacia la playa.

Era una casa hecha sobre la arena, construida con madera y ladrillos.

Toda una obra de arte, como le hubiera dicho Farlan, las puertas de vidrio mostraban la sala y el segundo piso mostraba un balcón bien adornado con todo lo indispensable para vivir.

Tocó la entrada varias veces sin recibir respuesta.

La bicicleta estaba abandonada en medio del lugar ye so le preocupo bastante, pero como se trataba de Eren era obvio que fuera tan desordenado.

Entonces hizo lo único que no se le ocurrió hacer, abrió la puerta.

Al parecer nadie hizo una limpieza en días.

—Una casa tan bonita y sucia —se burló Levi subiendo hasta el dormitorio donde encontró al bulto de fiebre envuelto en sábanas.

Revisó su pulso para asegurarse de que continuaba con vida, luego le tocó la frente sudorosa e hizo una mueca de asco al ver que dormía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en años.

Esta vez estaba viendo al Eren Jaeger verdadero, no a ese ojiverde que solía arreglarse y mantener la vista fija en el pequeño espejo de mujer que guardaba en su bolso (también de mujer). Ese otro ojiverde por quien la mitad de los pacientes y algunos doctores babeaban al verlo caminar a su lado.

Sus ojeras habían disminuido, pero esta vez el cabello desarreglado y la húmeda almohada no lo dejaban ver tan presentable como de costumbre.

—...comida —balbuceó entre sueños apresando la sábana como si fuera un pedazo de algodón tibio— Levi... Levi...

Hizo un puchero infantil a causa de la fiebre y sin darse cuenta comenzó a repetir el nombre de aquel pelinegro que lo miraba fijamente.

Las pupilas le pesaban cuando despertó.

Encontró la casa arreglada y un plato de sopa caliente sobre la mesita de noche.

Al encontrarse con los zapatos del azabache en la entrada lo primero que pensó fue en colgarse de la viga y olvidar todo de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo pensándolo mejor, quizá era una señal del cielo y esta era su oportunidad para atraparlo.

Levi estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina tratando de limpiar el moho de la mesa, sintió como el ojiverde caminaba hasta él parándose de forma determinada.

—Quiero ser tu juguete —dijo en voz alta luego de tantas semanas de haber tartamudeado cuando el dirigía la palabra.

—Eres molesto

—Hare lo que sea

—¿enserio? —dejo la esponja sobre la mesa— ¿Harías lo que sea para que no te despida?

—No. Lo que sea por ti

—Tienes fiebre —sentenció el pelinegro— vuelve a la cama y no molestes.

—Es mi cumpleaños —le dijo Eren con la voz rota

—Felicidades, ahora vuelve a la cama.

—Seria...seria... —en sus ojos expresa claramente todo ese amargo dolor. Estaba cansado, estaba harto de esperar, estaba harto de lanzarle pequeñas señales de amor al pelinegro y recibir rechazo— ¡SERIA BONITO VOLVER AL MAR! — estalló liberándose del horrible nudo que apresaba su corazón a veces, en esos momentos cuando no podía tocar a Levi no abrazarlo, ni besarlo, ni sentir su cuerpo porque eran completos extraños.

No supo como pero la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, entonces su lagrimas se liberaron y sacudió sus hombros al sentirlas tan calientes como su freten. Retrocedió avergonzado por sus sollozos y la mirada enojada de Levi.

Su corazón estaba a punto de reventar, no tenía idea del porqué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero...amaba a Eren.

Como si lo hubiera amado desde hacía años, no, desde hacía siglos.

—Te amo —el ojiverde se adelantó— te amo, te amo... —sonrió entre lágrimas recordando que había repetido esas palabras hace tiempo y Levi había huido de su casa.

Esta vez no dejo que se fuera.

—Me voy —dijo el pelinegro— estas enfermo Eren.

—¡No te vayas! —se dio cuenta que esa escena estaba repitiéndose

—¡No chilles!

—¡No puedo! — Eren se abrazó a uno de sus pies

—¡No me toques! —le grito Levi perdiendo los estribos tratando de zafarse del cuerpo del menor.

"¿_te doy asco_?" eso es lo que le había preguntado hace tiempo y luego Levi se hubiera ido luego de darle una patada.

Con la mente nublada de deseo y fiebre se levantó decididamente y lo besó.

Al principio dudó en corresponderle, pero cuando se separaron y vio el rostro rojo de Eren y sus labios pidiendo por mas, agarró las caderas del menor consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y junto ambos cuerpos devolviéndole el beso con violencia.

Una de sus manos subió por el pecho del ojiverde obligándolo a gemir dentro de su boca y luego acarició esa suavidad que a veces sentía en sueños. Se separó del ojiverde para poder besar su exquisito cuello dejando una marca morada que seguramente tardaría en sanar, en cambio Eren mantenía el rostro apoyado en el hombro del pelinegro jadeando de vez en cuando a causa de esas manos que no paraban de explorar su cuerpo con maestría.

Las piernas de Eren temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer al piso.

Levi lo sostuvo antes de que se hiciera daño, entonces recordó la puerta abierta y la bicicleta caída en la arena.

Eren estaba enfermo y con fiebre.

—Te llevaré al hospital —cargó el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos agarrando la llave de la casa y la bufanda negra que estaba colgada sobre el sofá— luego hablaremos.

—No necesito tu lástima —lloriqueó el ojiverde

—Cierra la boca —ordenó el pelinegro antes de salir de la casa y buscar su auto subiendo con cuidad dentro de él y acomodando a Eren en el primer asiento.

Encendió el coche pero al ver como el ojiverde comenzaba a dormirse decidió recostar su cabeza sobre sus muslos para que pudiera descansar un poco.

—¿Te doy lástima? —preguntó Eren— ¿crees que soy un atrevido...

—Cuando inicio algo, yo lo termino —dijo Levi apretando el volante— y seré yo quien decida cuando acabar con esta relación.

—Entonces oficialmente —sus ojos verdes brillaron— ¿estamos saliendo?

—Si

—¿Somos novios?

—Si

—¿Vamos a casarnos?

Levi lo miró con frialdad, en el fondo quería reír a causa de la inocencia que transmitía Eren pero su corazón quería darle la razón.

—No precipites las cosas

—Lo siento —titubeó— Levi, te amo.

—Eres muy impaciente

—¿Crees en la reencarnación?

—No lo se

—Yo si —guardaron silencio unos minutos y Eren pudo distinguir las luces de la ciudad— Levi, llévame al mar.

—Otro día.

—Olvide decirte algo hace mucho —dijo Eren cuando se detuvieron en la entrada y el pelinegro lo bajó de nuevo para llevarlo a un cuarto de descanso.

—Habla —contestó cuando lo pusieron sobre una camilla ante la mirada extraña de las enfermeras.

—Me preguntaste que era la libertad para mí —por fortuna había un cuarto disponible y lo volvieron a poner sobre esa cama

Levi trató de hacer memoria.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo quitándole una inyección a la enfermera y ordenándole que se fuera— Eren cierra los ojos, esto te hará dormir hasta mañana.

—Eres tú —susurró el ojiverde sintiendo un piquete en el brazo—para mí, la libertad eres tu capitán.

—Eres raro Eren Jaeger —le dijo Levi cubriéndolo con una frazada para que no se resfriara— y eso te hace especial.

Acarició la mejilla dormida del ojiverde acercando una silla para poder velar toda la noche a su lado.

Por alguna razón se sentía más completo cuando lo tenía cerca. Y si no lo veía aunque sea por un día le entraba una sensación extraña, por eso fue a buscarlo esa mañana.

Lo amaba.

Y mucho.

Un sonido vibrante lo distrajo, rebusco entre las cosas del menor encontrando un celular con más de veinte llamadas perdidas

Contestó

—Hola... no, él está en el hospital... no es nada grave —al parecer era la madre del castaño y sus amigos que estaban preocupados por él— ...un poco de fiebre...si...soy su novio... —volvió a sentarse entrelazando la mano del menor con la suya— lo llevare a casa cuando despierte...¿mi nombre? —entonces decidió bromear un poco— me llamo Levi. Capitán Levi.

**FIN**

_**O TALVEZ ESTABAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS**_

_** SIN IMPORTAR CUANDO O DONDE...**_

_** ELLOS SE ENCONTRARÍAN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Recuerdan el primer capítulo y la frase del final? <strong>

**Pues bien, no pude resistirme y por eso coloque la canción. ****(_A thousand years) _****No soy muy fanática de la película pero la canción era perfecta. **

**Y bueno, no pude resistirme y le di un toque final que me gustó mucho.**

**Solo lo hice para imaginarme la cara de los amigos de Eren pegados al altavoz y de pronto Levi les dice "soy el capitán Levi" . **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Me siento feliz, ellos terminaron juntos y felices.**

**Claro que se casaron.**


End file.
